


118 Entertainment

by Araloth



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Buck, Bisexual Eddie, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Custody Battle, Dildos, F/M, Facials, Fingerfucking, First Time Bottoming, Getting Together, Head of Wardrobe Carla, Insecure Evan "Buck" Buckley, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex Operator Maddie, Porn, Porn Star Buck, Porn Star Eddie, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Sad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Size Kink, Stripping, Studio Head Athena, Studio Head Bobby, Top Eddie Diaz, Top Evan "Buck" Buckley, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 58,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: 118 Entertainment- One of the preimer adult entertainment companies in the country, and Buck's next big break. Buck's had his own website for awhile, shooting videos in his garage, but this is the big time. Follow Buck as he steps into the world of the 118, and all the new challenges and complications that will come with his new job.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Other Male Character, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 178
Kudos: 515
Collections: Buddie AU fanfics





	1. Chapter 1

(Special thanks to Ro_Nordmann who designed this great cover art, and was generous enough to let me post it.)

Buck pulled up to the gate giddy with anticipation. He glanced down at his phone again to make sure he had the address right. Yep, this was it… Buck smiled. _118 Entertainment._ This was the big break he'd been waiting for. He wanted to pinch himself. Instead, Buck rolled down the window of his car and reached out to hit a button on the gate. The little screen above the button flickered to life, and a woman's face appeared.

“Yes?”

“Uh hi.” Buck tried not to sound too eager. “My name’s Evan Buckley. I had an appointment with Mr-“

"With Mr. Nash. Yes, I see." The woman seemed to take a closer look at Buck and smiled. The gate buzzed and started slowly rolling open. “Come on in…”

Buck eased his car forward, as he pulled past the gate and the tree line surrounding it, he got his first real look at the buildings beyond. 118 Entertainment was the most profitable adult entertainment company on the west coast and it certainly showed. Buck could see at least three massive buildings, one that looked almost like your typical office building, and two other large structures that could have been almost anything. The whole property butted up against a cliff, and down over the rock face, Buck could just glimpse rolling waves and white sand beaches. This was so much more than Buck with a camcorder in his garage.

He followed the signs up to the visitor parking and wandered into the closest building. The email he'd gotten to set up the meeting hadn't specified where Buck was supposed to meet Mr. Nash, but he hoped. If Buck hadn't been so excited just by the prospect of coming here he might have thought of that sooner, but he figured someone inside should be able to point him in the right direction. Buck stepped through the sliding doors and into a fancy lobby. A small fountain was bubbling up right in front of the doors, and their two large sculptures at the east and west ends of the room. On the other side of the fountain, Buck spotted the information desk. Buck waltzed over to, practically walking on air.

“Hi.”

"Mm." The man behind the desk grunted in acknowledgment and kept typing away on his computer. "Can I help you?"

“Um-“ Buck brought out his most charming smile. “I’m Evan Buckley. I had a two o’clock with Mr. Nash?”

The receptionist barely even looked up at Buck, just fished out a visitor's badge from behind the desk and slid it across the counter to him. "You'll need to wear this while you're inside the facility. We take privacy and security seriously here." Buck nodded his understanding. The man jabbed a finger to a side hallway Buck had missed in his initial assessment of the lobby. Buck wasn’t sure how he’d missed, some trick of the way the room was laid out, then again, Buck thought, maybe that was the point. “The elevators are just down that hall. Mr. Nash’s office is on the seventh floor, you can’t miss it.”

Buck nodded and clipped his visitor’s badge on. “Thanks.”

When he got to the bank of elevators Buck had to swipe his visitor badge across a pad above the button before the doors would open. The interior of the elevator was bigger than Buck had expected, all made of sleek looking wood. He pushed the button for the seventh floor and felt the elevator start to slowly rise. Buck half hoped that the elevator would stop off at another floor reaching the seventh. Buck had a little time still before his meeting, and Buck was eager to see more of the place he would hopefully be working at very soon. In the end, though Buck had no such luck. The elevator went straight up to the top floor, and opened into a small waiting area. There was a table and around a dozen chairs not too far from the elevator doors, and on farther on the majority of the floor space looked to be divided up between three very large offices. The nameplate on the middle one read B. Nash, so Buck took a seat, whipping his sweaty palms on his jeans. Buck looked down at himself and frowned a little. Should he have dressed up more? What kind of clothes were you supposed to wear to an interview with a porn company?

Buck had only been sitting down for a few minutes when the office door on the left opened up, and an elegant African American woman stepped out. She had close-cropped hair and a commanding presence that made Buck want to sit up just a little straighter. She glanced over Buck’s way, and Buck was about to stand up and say something when a second person stepped out of the office behind her. This one Buck recognized. Buck grinned and blushed a little. Bobby Nash was a legend. He’d started out as a performer back in the day himself for some small company in Minnesota, before moving out to California and hitting it big. Buck would freely admit to having seen several of the movies Bobby had shot back in his day, and even to having had a bit of a crush on him growing up when Buck was just figuring his sexuality out. Ten years ago Bobby Nash had founded 118 entertainment with his wife and their business partner Michael Grant. With a start, Buck realized who the woman with Bobby must have been- his wife the equally legendary producer Athena. Her no-nonsense attitude and fierce protectiveness were famous and had drawn more than one rising porn star away from a rival brand. Buck’s mouth went dry. He was really here in a room with these people…

“Oh-“ Bobby followed Athena’s gaze and smiled. “You must be Evan.” He stepped forward to offer Buck his hand to shake. Buck took it numbly, still trying to get a grip on himself. “Did you find the place okay?”

"Uh yeah-"Buck stammered. "I mean yes sir." Athena cocked an eyebrow knowingly behind them and smiled.

Bobby laughed and turned toward his office. "Well, it's good to meet you, Evan. C'mon inside we'll talk."

“Buck actually…”

“Sorry?”

“Ah-“ Buck rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I go by Buck. Not Evan…”

Athena frowned. “Isn’t that your stage name?”

Buck nodded slowly. “It was a childhood nickname first.” He shrugged. “Just kind of stuck.”

“Alright-“ Bobby seemed to take it in stride. “Buck then.” He opened the door to his office and waved Buck inside. Buck followed him in, peaking over his shoulder to catch Athena leaning up against the doorframe. Buck whistled when he finally got a good look at the office. The view of the ocean was pretty nice, but Buck's attention moved to the massive trophy case running along one wall, choke-full of awards that Bobby and 118 had accumulated for their work over the years. Bobby sat down behind his desk, grinning as he watched Buck take it all in. Buck actually pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. He was really here… Buck settled into the chair across from Bobby and waited.

“So let me first say thanks again for coming in.” Bobby smiled warmly, and Buck felt just a little of his nerves melt away at Bobby’s easy manner. “We’ve been going over your site and we really think you’d be a perfect here at 118.”

"Thank you," Buck said sincerely.

“Mm.” Athena hummed from behind Buck. “We were particularly impressed with your social components.”

Bobby nodded. “All the chats and live streams you do even when you aren’t performing have helped you build you up an incredibly loyal fan base. We think when we bring you on we’d like to continue doing the polls and subscriber response work you do to really give customers what they want.”

"I'd love that," Buck said sincerely. "And uh- I'm sure all my fans would too.”

“Well then-“ Bobby unfolded a file folder on the top of his desk. “We’ve already gone over your salary-“

Buck nodded eagerly. “More than generous.”

"You're a talented young man Buck," Bobby said seriously. "Not everyone will understand or value that talent but at 118 we strive to make sure all of our workers get exactly what they should. You're going to be worth every penny." Buck smiled a little embarrassedly, and Bobby turned back to the file he was holding. "We just wanted to touch base with you on a few things before we laid out our plan of bringing you into the 118 family."

Athena chuckled behind them. "Oh, he's already a member..." Both Buck and Bobby frowned. "I did some checking. Your sister Maddie works over in our phone division."

Buck swallowed hard. It was true, Maddie had gotten a job at 118 a few years as a phone sex operator when she moved out to California. She'd actually been the person to first encourage Buck to look into 118. "Uh yeah, it's true." Buck smiled guiltily. "She loves it here and ever since she started she'd been trying to talk me into checking you guys out. I was gonna mention it if I got the job but I didn’t want it to affect your decision. I just- well I wanted to make sure I was good enough on my own merits I guess…”

"Oh, you are." Athena smiled. "And I'm sure Maddie will be happy to have her little brother on board."

Buck laughed. “I think she’s been as nervous for this final interview as I am.”

“Oh please-“ Athena waved him off. “You have the job. Now we just make sure everything goes smooth.”

Bobby nodded, and Buck felt an electric thrill run up his spine. Buck had hoped this made things official, but he didn’t want to count his chickens before they were hatched. Not until he’d signed on the dotted line.

"So you're bisexual right Buck? I know you market yourself that way and have performed with both men and women before, but not everyone sticks to what interests them when they perform…"

“Definitely bi.” Buck grinned. “I like everything.”

Athena snorted a little, but Bobby just smiled wider. “I’m sure that’s going to make you very popular.” Bobby flipped a page in the file and frowned for a moment, reading a not he'd written there. "Right so there was just one other thing we wanted to check on upfront. Bottoming…"

Buck nodded. “Right…”

"In all of the videos, we could find where you'd performed with men you were exclusively a top. Is that a hard limit for you?”

“Well-“ Buck felt himself starting to blush again, which only made him feel more awkward. He was a porn star for crying out loud- he should be able to talk about his sex life without getting embarrassed. “It’s uh, something I’ve always wanted to try actually. I’ve experimented with a few toys privately before… but I’ve never done it for real- personally or professionally.” Buck shrugged. “I always just figured when the right guy came along I’d know.”

Bobby nodded slowly. He leaned back in his chair a bit, making eye contact with Athena over Buck's shoulder. "I have to ask then Buck- is that something you'd be willing to try for the first time on camera? I think all of our subscribers and yours would really go for being able to see your real first time bottoming. We'd only go ahead if you were comfortable though. And not right away- I want you to get settled in here and get the lay of the land a bit first."

Buck grinned. “Actually before things started moving forward with you guys I’d been thinking of going for it and letting my subscribers pick who would top me. Would you guys be down to do something like that here?”

"Haha." Bobby laughed, "That would certainly get some attention. We'd have to let all of our subscribers vote though too. But I can see exploring something like that."

Buck grinned. “Awesome!”

Athena smiled. "We're thinking then we start small. Get you to film a solo scene with us to introduce you to all our viewers who haven't seen you before, and then build out from there. Add you into some of our ongoing big projects, then maybe see about this big debut."

Buck nodded eagerly. 118 entertainment was known for its ongoing series. They would cast their performers like actors in a TV show and film a half dozen films with them portraying the same characters. Last year they'd done with a sexy hospital that Buck had absolutely loved. He couldn't wait to see what they might have in store for this year. “That sounds great!”

"Alright." Bobby slid the file across the table to Buck and turned it to the last page, Buck's official contract. All the details were there just as Buck and Bobby had agreed on them. 118 had a stellar reputation, but Buck knew better than to sign without double-checking it first. "Sign here and it's official."

It took Buck a little longer to manage since his hand wouldn’t stop shaking. Athena and Bobby were smiling almost as wide as Buck was. “I can’t wait to get started.”

Bobby laughed. "Well, I love the enthusiasm. Why we down to the main floor. We can call your sister over to give you a tour."

Buck followed Bobby out of his office and back towards the elevators. Athena turned back to her own office, waving goodbye to the men. As Buck watched, Bobby swiped a key card across the elevator controls just like Buck had done with his visitor's badge earlier. Bobby caught him looking and nodded. "We'll get you set up with a permanent pass here to while we have you on-site today."

When they got inside Bobby pushed the button for the second floor. They rode down together in silence, Buck practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. When the door opened up again they were in front of a giant gym that put some of the professional ones Buck had been a member with before to shame. Bobby smiled wider when he saw Buck’s jaw drop.

“All part of the perks Buck.” Bobby laughed and clasped Buck’s shoulder. “Let me go track down your sister. In the meantime why don't you go ahead and let all your subscribers know the good news…" Bobby headed off down the hall and Buck pulled his phone out of his pocket, eager to do just that. It took him only a second to log into the little website he used and set up a new video. Buck lifted the phone up to his face and grinned.

“Hey everyone it’s your boy Buck here!” Buck pulled the phone out wider so the camera could see some of the gym behind him. “And you guys will never guess where I’m at today- 118 entertainment! That’s right starting next month I’m gonna be working with the big boys! Even better for you guys, everybody subscribed to my site will get their subs carried over to 118 to follow me for my next big step-

Buck paused the feed for a second, wondering what to say next. He was just raising his phone up to keep going when he heard a door slam behind him. A dark-haired man in a sweaty tank top was coming out of the gym behind Buck. He was totally hot. Buck smiled to himself and started the video on his phone again. “Anyways guys I’ve got to go here soon but I just had to let you all know my big news.” Buck wiggled his eyebrows. “Keep your eyes peeled there may be more big things to come-“

“Hey!”

Buck posted the video and turned back around. The hot sweaty guy was storming over towards. "Oh hey man." Buck dropped his phone back in his pocket and reached to offer his hand to the man. "I'm Buck-"

Hot sweaty guy jabbed a finger at Buck’s phone. “You can’t do that in here.”

Buck frowned. “Do what?”

“Take videos.” The guy was practically growling at Buck.

"Oh no, it's cool." Buck fumbled to show the guy his visitor's pass. "See? I'm going to be working here."

“It’s not ‘cool’.” The man huffed. “And if you’re going to be working here you should know better. Besides-“ the guy gave Buck a sarcastic smile. “the lighting in here isn’t going to be doing you any favors with your groupies or whoever that was for.”

“Look I don’t know what your problem is man but Bobby gave me permission. And besides-“ Buck crossed his arms, glaring at the man in front of him. “I don’t need lighting to look good.”

“Heh yeah keep telling yourself that." The guy grumbled and started unwrapping his hands. From the looks of it, Buck figured he must have been boxing before he'd come out to yell at Buck. "Look-" He broke off, catching sight of something over Buck's shoulder, “Forget it.” The guy turned to head back to the gym, but not before jabbing his finger back at Buck one final time. “Just don’t do it again.”

Buck turned around to spot Bobby coming back, Maddie right behind him. When Maddie caught sight of Buck she let out a little squeal and ran up to hug him.

“I’m so happy you got the job! You’re going to do so great here.”

“Yeah.” Buck tried to tap back into his enthusiasm at landing his new gig here at 118, but his thoughts kept turning back to the asshole who’d been yelling at him. Buck looked back just in time to see him head back into the gym, the door slamming shut behind him. “Who was that?” Buck asked.

Bobby followed Buck's gaze and smiled. "Oh, that's Eddie. He's one of our top performers."

_He is pretty hot._ Buck thought. He watched Eddie disappear back into the hustle and bustle of the gym. _Too bad he’s a dick._


	2. Chapter 2

“So what do you want to see first?” Maddie asked eagerly. “Are you hungry? I could take you to the cafeteria. It’s amazing…”

“How much time do we have?” Buck asked. “I don’t want to keep you over.”

"Don't worry about it," Maddie assured him. "Bobby talked to Sue and I'm free to take as much time as I need." She hooked an arm around one of Buck's and started to pull him down the hallway. "So come on Evan. Where to first?"

Buck shrugged, content to let Maddie lead. “Where ever you think is best.”

"I'll show you where I work then." Maddie smiled. "You won’t be in this part of the building very much but I want you to see it.”

She led Buck down the hall and opened a set of large double doors at the end. They opened into a wide room broken up into dozens of smaller computer stations. Everyone on the computers had headsets on, and Buck caught glimpses of windows open on the screens, some filled with prompts of suggestions, and one even with what looked like some kind of translation software to Buck. An older woman with bright red hair was walking around the middle of the floor, monitoring the progress of the calls around her. She smiled when she saw Maddie and Buck.

Maddie waved. “Sue this is my baby brother Evan.”

Buck rolled his eyes. “I’m your only brother.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Sue shook his head. “Congratulations on the new job. Bobby and Athena are wonderful. You’re going to love it here.”

“I can already tell.” Buck looked around the room some more, taking it all in. Maddie had explained some of what she did to Buck before, but Buck had never actually seen the set up for it. “So how does it work over here exactly? Is this like a separate part of the company?”

“Nope.” Sue smiled. “All one big, happy family. We just offer different things for different folks.”

Buck nodded slowly. He guessed straight-up porn might not do it for everybody. "So do things stay pretty separate then?"

"Less than you'd think," Sue said. "We've got a couple of other rooms like this on different floors, and everyone shares access to the same facilities like the cafeteria and the gym."

“And the pool.” Maddie grinned. “We get to benefit from all the niceties they have to help the visual performers look and feel their best.”

Buck frowned. “Visual performers?”

“Visual versus audio. That’s mostly how we differentiate things here.” Sue explained. “Phone sex might not be the same as what you do but it’s no less of a performance.”

"And people cross over sometimes," Maddie added. "A few of the visual performers will pick up a shift or two in the phone banks when they have downtime, and if a movie that's being shot need some narration or something they usually ask one of us to do it.”

Maddie took Buck over to an empty computer station and walked him through how a typical call might go.

“This is all pretty neat.” Buck smiled. “Gotta say I didn’t really have a clear picture of how it all worked.”

"Well, now you do." Maddie smiled and closed out of the computer. "So where do you want to head to next?"

Buck shrugged. “Still your call.”

Maddie wound up showing him the gym since she said it was on the way to some of the other rooms she wanted to show him. Buck had been a little reluctant to head inside in case that jerk Eddie was still hanging around, but the gym was mostly empty.

If Buck had thought the facility looked impressive from the hallway, he was even more blown away when he got a better look at it. The gym seemed to have kind of workout machine you might want, and whole sets of them. You’d have to have almost twenty people wanting to do the exact same routine simultaneously before anyone would have to wait their turn. There was the pool that Maddie had mentioned earlier too, which looked to be regulation length if Buck was to judge. He could imagine swimming laps in it as a nice warm-up some days. There was a smaller hot tub too. Buck's immediate first thought was that the studio just used that for the porn films they shoot, but Maddie told him they actually had another one built further over in the film side of the building for that. This one was just for personal use. Not too far from the hot tub Buck spotted a sauna, and even a couple of massage tables set up, just waiting for someone to climb aboard. Buck couldn’t stop smiling. The perks of getting to use this gym would have made the job worth it all on its own.

Next up Maddie took Buck over to a different building via a skyway. This building she told Buck, was where the majority of the filming for the porn took place. The first floor they came too was broken up into several smaller permanent sets, clichés or classics of the porn world depending on how you looked at them. Buck spotted a small doctor’s office, a classroom, one that looked like a small gym locker room, and even a makeshift kitchen. Buck couldn’t help imagining the kind of things he might get to shoot in each one of those rooms…

"And here's where the fun really starts…" Maddie took him down the stairs to the bottom two floors. They made up one giant open space, with the second floor looking out over the first almost like a balcony in spots. Big doors on the far wall were flung open, letting construction crews come in and out. "This is where they film all the ongoing series. Last year it was _Sex Hospital_.”

Buck remembered. He grinned looking around the empty space now. “What are they doing this year?”

Maddie shrugged. “I’m not sure. They’ve been working on it for a while now. They’ll probably announce it pretty soon.” Maddie laughed. “You’ll probably be in it you know.”

Buck nodded, rubbing his hands together. "I'm so excited about this Maddie. I can't tell you how many times I watched _Sex Hospital_-“

“Too much information.” Maddie laughed. “Just because we do this for a living doesn’t mean I want to know what kind of things you enjoy in your private time.”

Buck chuckled. “Fair enough.”

They watched the construction workers for a little longer before Maddie started pulling on Buck's sleeve again. "C'mon. I'm hungry. Let me show you the cafeteria."

Buck’s stomach growled at the suggestion. He’d been nervous about his final interview this morning and hadn’t eaten much in the way of breakfast. Now that he was officially in, his hunger was catching up with him. Visiting the cafeteria sounded great. “Is it as awesome as everything else around here?”

Maddie’s eyes glittered knowingly. “Better.”

***

"Here you go, honey."

The woman behind the counter handed Buck an honest to god steak, and a nice heaping of oven-roasted potatoes. Buck nodded his thanks and headed back to the table Maddie had scoped out. Buck hadn't really believed Maddie at first when she told him how good the cafeteria was. The whole place had a layout similar to his high school dining hall only bigger, with maybe a dozen or so stations with different food being prepared at them. The middle of the room had a larger soup and salad bar running about three-quarters of the length of the space, with a nice sized drink bar situated on the opposite wall, offering everything from milk and orange juice to wine or beer. The rest of the space was filled with tables and chairs.

But what had really caught Buck’s attention was the quality of food being offered. Next to the steak and potatoes, he'd wound up grabbing, there was a station doing an awesome smelling stir-fry with various kinds of rice. Buck also saw someone making fajitas, and another set up that looked to be all vegan. The food all looked incredible, and Buck was tempted to try some more, but since Bobby had said he was planning on trying to shoot Buck's debut solo with the 118 later that day Buck didn't want to overdo it. Buck smiled to himself. He had to make sure his abs were popping for the video.

Buck sat down at the table and took an eager bite of his steak. The meat tasted incredible, was some of the tenderest Buck had ever had. Buck tried some of the potatoes too and seriously thought he might cry. Who would have thought food would be this amazing at a porn studio?

Maddie slipped into one of the chairs next to Buck and laughed when she caught sight of his expression. “I told you it was good.”

"I think you undersold it," Buck mumbled around another mouthful of potatoes.

"Chew your food, Evan."

Buck smirked and opened his jaw wide, exposing all of his half-chewed food to Maddie. Buck didn't care if it made him look childish.

Maddie rolled her eyes. “You’re disgusting.”

Buck laughed and finished chewing his food.

“Hey so is this the brother I’ve been hearing so much about?” A man Buck didn't recognize sat down across from him and Maddie. Maddie clapped her hands together and darted forward to give the man a quick kiss.

“Uh…” Buck gave them both a baffled look. “What?”

Maddie gestured to Buck. “Howie this is my brother Evan. Evan Howie. My boyfriend.”

Buck was still looking at Maddie like she’d sprouted a second head. “Your boyfriend. Why didn’t you tell me you were dating someone?”

Maddie waved Buck off. “You were so focused on your interview. I didn’t want to distract you.”

“Right…” Buck gave the man who was apparently dating his sister a skeptical look. He seemed okay, but Maddie didn’t exactly have a stellar track record with guys.

"It's nice to meet you, Evan." He reached out to shake Buck's hand.

Buck took it and shook, still a little dazed. “I go by Buck.”

Howie snorted. “Stage name or nickname?”

“Both.”

Howie grinned. “In that case call me Chimney. Everybody around here does.”

Buck raised his eyebrows. “You’re a performer?”

"Used to be." Howie-no Buck thought, Chimney, smiled. "Retired a few years ago. Now I'm mostly a camera guy. Occasionally if they need somebody to film and not take their clothes off I'll still fill in."

"Good to meet you, man."

Chimney nodded. “Likewise.” He frowned a little. “I should ask though- Bobby actually had me scheduled to be the camera guy for your shoot this afternoon. Is that too weird? I can somebody else to cover for me.”

Buck frowned mulling it over. He couldn’t say it was exactly normal for his sister’s boyfriend to film him jerking off, but they were all professionals here right? “Nah man it’s cool.” Buck shrugged. “If it doesn’t bother you it won’t bother me.”

“Okay then.” Chimney smiled. “I’ll tell Bobby.”

Maddie laughed. “I can’t believe my boyfriend is going to literally be filming by brother’s dick.”

“Believe it.” Chimney laughed. He gave Maddie a quick peek on the cheek. “I’m sure it won’t be the last time we work together.”

Buck eyed Chimney as he walked away. “I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were dating somebody.”

“Oh like you told me when you started dating Abby?” Maddie asked.

Buck grimaced. “That was different.”

Maddie sighed. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to-“

Buck shook his head. “It’s fine. Water under the bridge.”

Maddie didn't say anything but could tell she was still thinking about it. Buck resisted the urge to sigh. It had been almost eight months since he and Abby had broken up, and Buck still didn't feel like talking about. It could be hard dating someone with Buck's line of work, everyone seemed to either run away they learned what he did for a living or just try and use him for sex. Abby hadn't been like that. She'd seen Buck the person and not Buck the porn star. Buck was happy Abby was putting her life back together after her mother's death, and "rediscovering herself" as Abby had put it; Buck just wished their relationship could have fit into that new life.

Buck pushed the rest of his food around on his plate a little, suddenly not quite as hungry. Ruckus laughter from across the room made Buck lookup. An African American woman with a shaved head was almost falling out of her chair laughing. Buck smiled a little watching her but felt the expression die on his lips when he caught sight of who she was sitting with. It was that asshole from the gym. Eddie something. The guy was smiling and must have been telling some kind of joke to the woman. They must have sensed Buck looking because a minute later they were both looking over at Buck. Glaring more like. Buck stabbed a potato with his fork, smashing it down into his plate. What was that guy's problem anyway? It wasn't enough for him to jump all over Buck for no reason now he had to go and poison the well for Buck with some of his new coworkers too?

“What’s wrong?” Maddie noticed Buck’s expression and frowned looking over towards the table Eddie and the woman were at.

Buck sighed. “Nothing.”

“There you are.” Buck looked up to See Bobby Nash strolling into the cafeteria, stopping here and there to wave or nod to people. He smiled down at Buck. “How was the tour?”

“Incredible Mr. Nash.” Buck grinned, happy that he knew at least his new boss was happy to have him here. “I can’t wait to get started.”

“Just call me Bobby please.” Bobby laughed. “I just spoke to Chimney he said we’re all good right?”

Buck nodded.

“Okay. How do you feel about heading up to wardrobe with me in a minute here?”

“I can go now.” Buck pushed his plate aside and stood up eagerly. “Maddie can you-“

“I’ll take care of it.” Maddie stacked Buck’s plate on to her tray. “Good luck.”

Buck smirked. “Who needs luck?”

Maddie shook her head, laughing quietly to herself as Bobby led Buck away. Bobby took a different staircase than the one Buck and Maddie had used to come down to the cafeteria, and a minute late they were heading back to the building where Buck had seen all of the sets. Buck wondered if he’d get to pick one for his solo video or if Bobby already had one in mind. Bobby took them up another floor and swiped the doors there open. Buck gaped when he saw just how big the space was.

Buck had figured the wardrobe department would just a few novelties costumes and some makeup. Instead, it was like seeing a closet the size of a small house. There were racks and racks of clothes, everything from jeans and sweat pants to suits and formal dresses. One whole rack looked to be more specific costumes, Buck spotted what looked like a few football uniforms, and some doctor costumes. There were two doors at the far end of the room. Buck could see lights and mirrors peaking out of the room on the right which meant it was probably makeup. The room on the left hummed with the sound of sewing machines.

“You must be Buck.”

Buck turned to see a woman slipping out from between two rows of clothes. She smiled up at him and offered Buck her hand.

“I’m Carla. Here to help make you look even more scrumptious than you already do.”

Buck laughed a little awkwardly, not quite sure yet what to make of her.

"Mm-mm. Mm." Carla walked a slow circle around Buck. "You and your wife certainly know how to pick 'em, Bobby."

Bobby snorted. "I'll tell Athena you said. Buck, Carla here is our head of Wardrobe and Make-up. She's a one-woman miracle worker."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Carla laughed than winked at Buck. "Course, when the models look like this to start with it, makes my job a whole lot easier."

Buck smiled. Carla had an effervescent personality he just couldn’t help but like.

“Hmm.” Carla tapped a finger against her chin, looking Buck over from head to toe. “Now what to put you in…”

“Aren’t I just shooting like an introduction video today?” Buck asked. “I’m just going to be taking my clothes off right away anyways.”

“Trust me Carla knows what she’s doing.”

Carla nodded. “Alright walk with me Buckaroo-“ She led Buck over to a wall of jeans and started flipping through sizes. “I’ll get your proper measurements later…” Carla stopped at a pair of faded light blue jeans that were clearly a little smaller than the ones Buck was wearing. She grabbed the hanger and tossed them to Buck. “Take those to start…”

“Uh-“ Buck frowned a little. “Will I even fit these?”

“What you’ll do is fill them out.” Carla laughed and led Buck further back into the rows of clothes. She grabbed a few shirts here and there, all of them in different colors. She passed them back to Buck and gave him another look. "What are you wearing for underwear, today sweetie?"

“Boxer briefs.”

Carla considered that for a second. “Fitted?”

Buck nodded.

“Good then.” Carla led Buck past the sewing room to a third door Buck hadn’t noticed before. “you can go ahead and get changed in here.” Carla pointed to one of the outfits Buck was holding. “Try that one on first.”

Buck closed the dressing room door behind him and started pulling off his clothes, replacing them with the ones Carla had indicated without giving it much thought. When he was done he opened the door again to find both Bobby and Carla waiting for him.

“How do I look?” Buck asked. Buck had been right that the jeans Carla had grabbed for him were a little snug, but he had to admit it kind of neat to be able to see some of the definition of his leg muscles through the denim. The tops Carla had suggested Buck try on first consisted of a tight white t-shirt that hugged his abs, layered under a checkered blue long sleeve flannel. Bobby nodded, and Carla smiled approvingly.

Buck grinned. He was ready to prove Bobby had made the absolute right choice in hiring him. “So where are we going to be shooting at?” Buck asked.

“Down on the beach.” Something flickered across Bobby’s face, but Buck couldn’t have said for sure what it was. “The camera crew and the director are already down there.”

_Director_? Buck frowned but kept his thoughts to himself.

***

“Let’s start with some footage of him just walking down the beach.” The director barked. “You’re sure you won’t let me cover up that birthmark?”

“I’m good.” Buck smiled politely and started walking off in the direction the director had pointed. Bobby had introduced to her Buck when they got down the beach as Taylor Kelly, and so far all she had done was yell out suggestions for Buck and the crew on where to stand. Buck had probably waited around an hour just talking with Bobby and Chimney while Taylor looked for the perfect spot to shoot. Whatever that meant. Buck walked down the sandy beach, watching the waves crest and crash against the shore. He’d thought about taking his shoes off and going wading down through the water a little, but Buck didn’t want to do anything until Taylor told him to.

"Okay, that's good!" Taylor called out. "Now let's move to the rocks."

The majority of the cameras were already set up over there. Taylor had decided to shoot Buck up against a natural outcropping of rocks that ran from the cliff 118 Entertainment sat on down to the water.

"Alright!" Taylor sat down behind a bank of monitors her large sun hat flopping in the wind. "When I call action I want you to walk over to the rocks. Action!"

Buck trudged across the sand until he reached one of the larger rocks, and slowly sat down. He stretched his arms a little and smiled in the direction of the camera. Buck reached down and unlaced his shoes one at a time, dumping a little bit of sand out of them before setting them up another smaller rock. He slipped his socks down inside them and laid back on the rock. The rock was warm after baking in the sun all day, and Buck could feel the heat seeping into even through his clothes. He ran his bare feet along the surface of the rock, feeling where the wind and waves had worked it smooth.

“Lose the shirt!” Taylor barked out.

Looking towards the camera again, Buck slipped the flannel off of his shoulders. He pulled the white t-shirt off up over his head and gave it a little toss. The wind caught it up and swept it away, but one of the camera guys caught it when it drifted out of the frame. Buck balled the flannel up under his head like a pillow and stretched out on the rock. He trailed a hand down his chest, and hooked the other through the belt loops of his jeans, tugging them a little lower and exposing the hard v muscles of his Adonis belt.

“Play with one of your nipples!”

Buck brought the hand he'd been running over his abs back up to his nipple and pinched the sensitive skin, slowly teasing it into a hard nub. Then Buck moved onto his other nipple. He slipped his right hand down into his pants and started slowly rubbing his cock through his underwear.

“Alright now ditch your pants.”

Buck reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, trying not to frown. Why did it seem like this Taylor woman was rushing things? Still, maybe Buck just didn't have as much perspective since he couldn't see the camera monitors. Buck glanced over towards the cameras quickly. Taylor still had on her goofy hat and sunglasses but she definitely looked agitated. Had Buck done something wrong? He didn't think so. Buck hurried to kick off his jeans like she'd asked, and then lay back against the rock in just his boxer briefs.

By now Buck was already semi-hard, his cock tenting his underwear. Buck closed his eyes and smiled blissfully. He had just slipped his hand back under the elastic waistband when a shadow fell across his face. This time Buck really did frown. The sun was dipping lower in the horizon, and now a telltale shadow was running across the rock Buck was laying on.

“Damn it!” Taylor cursed and pulled her sunglasses off. “Now this whole shoot is ruined!” She glared over at Buck like it was somehow his fault. Buck smiled sheepishly back, but that only seemed to make her even angrier. Buck wasn’t worried until he caught sight of Bobby frowning behind Taylor. Buck felt suddenly cold despite the warmth still coming up from the rock. Had Buck messed up somehow? He’d only been doing what Taylor told him too. He looked at the sky again. There was still probably an hour or so before the sun would fully set, but the light where Buck was laying was fading fast.

Buck grit his teeth nervously. If they couldn’t finish his video what would that mean? They’d have to come back tomorrow probably or the next day, and that would mean hauling all of the equipment back out to the beach and paying everyone for all the extra work. Not to mention it would delay Buck’s first pay cheek from 118 Entertainment, and Buck had really been counting in getting that soon. Buck looked back over towards the camera just in time to see Taylor climb up from her chair angrily. She was trying to talk to Bobby, but the studio head had pulled out his phone.

“Get me Diaz.” Bobby paused, probably listing to someone talking on the other end of the line. “Yeah. See if he can do anything about the light.” Bobby must have been satisfied with what the person he was talking to said because a moment later he hung up. Taylor tried to say something to Bobby about how it was Buck's fault things had taken so long, but Bobby ignored her. "Take ten everybody," Bobby called out. "We're going to see what we can do."

Buck climbed up off the rock. The rock was comfortable enough to lay on, but Buck would take the break if he could get it. He shivered a little once he’d stood up. Standing on the beach in only his underwear was a little chilly without the warm rock under him. Buck was half considering putting some of his clothes back on when Chimney came out from behind the camera array and offered Buck a big fluffy white robe.

"Here," Chimney said. "Bobby makes sure they always have a few of these around for performers in case we have to stop and start like this."

"I guess that'd one advantage of having someone who's been you are in charge." Buck slipped the robe on gratefully. "What do you think he's going to do about the light?"

“I don’t know.” Chimney shrugged. “But Bobby loved what you were doing. He’s not going to let that footage go to waste.”

Just as the ten minutes were winding to a close, a beam of light shot down from the ridge and landed on the rock Buck had been laying on. A minute later two more lights flashed on, bathing the rocks in artificial sunlight.

“Alright!” Bobby clapped his hands. “We’ve got a second shot at this. Let’s get to it!”

Buck ditched the robe and walked back out towards the rocks. He climbed back up and stuck the flannel shirt back under his head. “Am I good?” Buck asked.

Chimney looked between a frame of Buck before they’d stopped and what the camera could see of him now. “Little more to the left. Your left” Chimney clarified when Buck started to move. Once Buck was settled in Chimney checked his position again. “Okay looks good.”

“Action!” It was Bobby who called it instead of Taylor.

It took Buck a minute to get back in the zone. He started rubbing himself through his boxers again until his cock was fully hard. Buck waited for the go-ahead from Bobby or some other kind of direction, but when nothing came Buck pressed on and grabbed a hold of his boxers on either side. Buck slowly slid them down, wiggling his hips back and forth a little. In part, if helped Buck pull them down, but he also had a feeling it would look nice on camera. When the elastic of his boxers finally slipped down over the flushed head of his cock, the whole thing jumped free and smacked back against Buck's abs. Buck let his underwear fall down somewhere past his knees, and wrapped a fist around the base of his cock. Buck pulled it up slowly, letting it stand perpendicular to his body, the whole length jutting out into the open air. One of the camera guys whistled and Buck grinned. A bead of precum pooled on the tip of his cock, and Buck swiped his thumb across it, using it to slowly slick up the head. Buck spit into his other hand and reached down to work that onto his cock too. Buck figured the natural approach would really fuel the idea he was jerking off like this on a beach just spur of the moment. Buck smiled- just him and the whole camera crew.

Buck stacked his hands one on top of the other and slowly thrust his cock up into them until the head was poking out. Buck knew he was pretty big, and using both hands to jerk off like this really showed off just how much. Of course, it had the downside too of covering most of his cock up. Buck kept pumping up into both his hands for a few more minutes before he let his top hand fall away again. He brought it back up to his chest, pinching his nipples again. Buck hissed in pleasure. An idea popped into his head, and Buck rolled over onto this stomach. He propped himself up on his elbows and gently placed his hips down onto the rock. The rock was warm and flush up against Buck’s cock, and Buck started slowly rolling his hips, fucking the rock. The rock was smooth enough that it actually felt kind of nice, and as an added bonus it meant the cameras could film Buck’s ass a little too. Buck looked at the cameras and then back down at his dick. He was leaking precum steadily onto the rock now. Buck groaned. He knew he was getting close, and he wanted to go for a big finish. Something would stick with viewers and his new bosses. Buck wanted to prove he was a star.

He flopped over onto his back again, only this time he put his feet down against the rock, keeping his knees and his hips up. Buck pumped his hips faster and faster, fucking his own fist. His balls bounced wildly, slapping against his muscular thighs now that he was moving more. Buck felt his orgasm building and grinned. He’d been holding off for days now just for this moment.

Buck gasped as his pleasure boiled over, and his orgasm hit him like a truck. His cock erupted with cum, firing out load after load. The first few shots flew up to hit Buck square in the face, one blast running down over his eye and another just barely missing Buck's mouth. The rest sprayed up onto Buck's chest, drenching his muscles in a river of cum. Buck saw stars. His hips collapsed back down onto the rock, and buck let his hand fall with them, his cock quickly becoming too sensitive. Even so, as Buck just lay there basking in the afterglow, his cock kept twitching on its own dribbling out more and more cum.

Out of the corner of his eye, Buck saw Chimney move in closer with one of the cameras, panning up over Buck, from his feet to his cum covered face. Buck grinned up at the camera, still a little out of it. He sighed happily as he saw the light switch over from green to red.

"That's a wrap," Bobby called out. "How about a round of applause for our new stud here huh?"

Buck heard some clapping break out, and a couple of half-hearted whoops. Chimney set the camera he was holding back down a tripod and handed Buck a towel. “That was quite a show you put on there.”

“Thanks. Buck whipped some of the cum of his face still grinning like an idiot. Buck couldn’t help it. If he’d had any lingering doubts this shoot had blown them all away. Buck loved his job. And he was pretty damn good at it.


	3. Chapter 3

Buck was luxuriating under the warm water of the showers when he heard someone else come into the locker room. Buck shut the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He poked his head out of the showers curiously. “Hello?”

A locker banged open and Buck followed the sound, stopping when he spotted the person just a few lockers down from the one Bobby had assigned Buck. Eddie sparred Buck a quick look before pointedly turning back to his locker. Buck held back a sigh and turned to open his own locker. He glanced over at Eddie a little curiously. The guy looked like he’d worked up a pretty good sweat, but he looked like he was still in his street clothes. Plus Buck had already seen him working out earlier…

“Were you shooting something?” Buck asked, trying to sound polite. He didn’t know what this guy’s problem with Buck was. Maybe they’d just gotten off on the wrong foot somehow. But whatever it was buck was going to try and make the effort to show he was actually a decent guy.

“No.”

That was it- no explanation, no clarification or comment back, just “no”. Buck wanted to scream. What was with this guy? Buck caught sight of a picture that looked like Eddie and a couple of other guys all in military uniforms all smiling, tucked up inside the door of Eddie's locker. Buck forced himself to smile a little and tried again. He pointed to the picture, "What porn shoot was that from?"

Eddie just glared at Buck for a minute before pulling a change of clothes out of his locker and slamming it shut. He stalked off, nearly running over Chimney who was just coming into the locker room.

Chimney gave Eddie a baffled look. “What’d his problem?”

“I don’t man.” Buck hopped back into his underwear and jeans. “I was trying to make conversation and he just stormed off.”

"What did you say?" Chimney asked clearly confused.

"Nothing!" Buck threw up his hands in exasperation. "I seriously don't know what that guy's problem is. I was just asking him what shoot that picture of him in military gear is from-"

Chimney winced.

Buck let his hands fall back down. “What?”

"That's not from a porno," Chimney said. "Eddie was actually in the military. I'm pretty sure at least two of the guys in that photo with him died…"

"Oh-" Buck suddenly felt guilty. Of course, saying something like he did might have upset Eddie. "I didn't mean anything by it I was just trying to be friendly." Buck knew he probably sounded like he was pouting but he couldn't help it. "And besides he snapped at me earlier for nothing! The guy just doesn't like me."

Chimney shrugged. “Maybe.”

Buck sighed. He could just tell there was more Chimney wasn’t saying. “What?”

"Look-" Chimney scratched his chin a little nervously. "I know we just met and all but you seem like a nice guy. And Maddie says so and I trust her judgment. But I'm just telling you… Eddie is usually one of the easiest going guys here. It takes a lot to get a rise out of him."

"So whatever set him off must be my fault?" Buck asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey, I didn't say that." Chimney lifted his hands up defensively. "And I'm not going to. I just think there might be something else going on here."

“Like what?” Buck huffed.

“Hey if I knew that I could just fix this for you.” Chimney laughed and clapped Buck on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about it too much man. Whatever’s going on maybe it will just work itself out.”

“Yeah.” Buck pulled his shirt down over his head and closed his locker back up. “Maybe…”

***

Two days later Buck was back at the studio for the good news, Bobby told him Buck's solo video had blown up online, and fans were scrambling to get more of him.

“This couldn’t have gone better Buck.” Bobby smiled and passed Buck a printout with some of the viewing numbers for his video on it. The numbers didn’t mean much to Buck out of context, but if Bobby said they were good Buck was happy. Buck wanted to do him proud, prove to Bobby that he’d made the right call in hiring Buck.

Buck grinned excitedly. “So what’s the next step? Another video?”

“I like the enthusiasm.” Bobby chuckled. “We’ve got another announcement coming today I think you’ll enjoy.”

“Really?” Buck perked up. “The new series? Am I in it?”

Bobby laughed. "Hey, my lips are sealed. At least until later."

Buck smiled wider. He couldn’t wait to find out what it would be- and who his costars might be. Buck still hadn't met very many of the other actors and he was looking forward to it. That was assuming of course that Buck was actually going to get to be in the series, but from the way, Bobby was talking Buck thought it was a pretty good bet.

“There is one other thing too-“ Bobby stood up from behind his desk and motioned for Buck to follow him. "We want to capitalize on your popularity. We thought we'd go ahead and get some of the images and promotional material to hype up your bottoming debut made up. Assuming, of course, your still on board with that…."

“Absolutely.” Buck nodded quickly. “I’m totally on board.”

“Great.” Bobby led Buck into the elevator. “We’re thinking we want to have you shoot a few scenes as a top first. Then we can really play up the angle that it will be your first time bottoming.”

"Guess that makes sense," Buck said thoughtfully. He smirked. “So is this all going to be as part of the new mystery series?”

Bobby laughed. "Hey, I told you I'm sworn to secrecy here- at least for a few more hours. Just make sure you're at the big announcement with everyone else alright?"

Buck grinned. Like he’d ever miss it.

***

A few hours later saw Buck and dozens of other employees of 118 Entertainment gathered outside of the large stage area Buck had toured yesterday with Maddie. The doors were shut, and a large cloth banner was hanging above them, probably obscuring some detail the prop team had set up. Bobby, Athena, and Michael were all three gathered to unveil the latest project. Buck was hoping he might have a chance to introduce himself to Michael after the big reveal. Michael was the head writer and director for the new series, and if things worked out Buck would be working with him pretty closely.

“You excited to see what this is all about?”

Buck turned to find Chimney walking up to him in the crowd. Buck smiled. “Of course! Aren’t you?”

Chimney shrugged amicably. “Maybe mildly curious.”

The crowd quieted down and Michael finally stepped forward, beaming.

“As a lot of you know we like to put a lot of work into making sure these projects are just right before we launch them. And I have to say I couldn’t be happier with what’ve come up with.” Michael nodded briefly to some of the other writers and set designers. “May I present to you- “ Michael grasped a cord attached to the cloth banned and pulled it down. “_Fire House 69!”_

The banner fell revealing a firehouse logo, and the big doors behind them started to slowly open, revealing the transformed building. A large red truck had been modified to look almost like a real fire truck, and Buck saw the glint of a metal pole running straight down from the balcony above to the first floor. Several sets of costumes resembling actual firefighter gear wear stacked up in front of the truck, and Buck could see what looked like a nametag in front of each one.

“Alright!” Michael clapped along with everyone else. “Right? Now let’s meet our firefighters…” Michael started calling off names and Buck crossed his fingers. It looked like there were only ten costumes and Buck really wanted to be in one of them. Who didn’t want to play at being a sexy firefighter? Or having sex with other hot almost firefighters? Buck licked his lips.

Finally when there were just two costumes left Michael called Buck’s name. Buck whooped and bounced over to find his costume. The other guys who had already been called started laughing. Buck grinned, giving them all a little once over. Pretty fine bunch if he said so. Buck was so looking forward to this.

“-and last but certainly not least, portraying out fire captain for series… Eddie Diaz!”

Buck grimaced. Of course, his new dream project would have to involve the guy who hated him… _Wait-_ Buck frowned. _Diaz?_ Did that mean _Eddie_ was the guy Bobby had called to set up those lights and save Buck’s solo video? Buck watches Eddie walk over and pick up his own costume, not knowing what to make of it if it was true. Buck felt like he should say something to him about it- thank him maybe- but Buck remembered how well his last attempt at conversation with the guy had gone…

“You looked like a kid on Christmas getting called like that.”

Buck whipped his head around and got one more surprise. Maddie and Chimney were both standing over with the rest of the guys who’d be starring in the firehouse porno. “Maddie? What are you doing here?”

“Relax.” Maddie laughed. “They asked me to do some voice over for the series. A 9-1-1 operator or something. Kind of like a reverse Charlie’s Angels- you know sending all you hot guys out to send the day?”

Buck grinned. “I can’t wait to shoot this.”

"You and me both." Chimney laughed. 'Wait until you see the scripts Michael and his guys have been working on."

“Wait-“ Buck frowned. “So you knew what all this was going to be?”

“Course I did.” Chimney chuckled. “But I wasn’t going to spoil the surprise for you.”

***

Two days later shooting finally started. And Chimney was right- for the most part, Buck loved the scripts. Buck rocked and forth on his toes a little bit waiting outside the makeshift firehouse. He was about to finally shoot his first scene. The character he'd be playing- just Buck since viewers are still learning his screen name anyways- was the new hotshot recruit.

"Okay, Buck-" Michael's voice came through loud and clear into the small earpiece the crew had given Buck. It made it easier for a big project like this to not have to edit out direction later. "Action!"

Buck strolled into the firehouse, only having to play up his excitement a little. He made a show of looking around and spotted the firefighters gathered up around a table on the second floor. Buck walked over to the staircase, climbing it a little slower than he otherwise might have to let the camera follow him up. Eddie and the other guys Michael had cast as firefighters were playing- or more likely pretending to play- some kind of card game.

"Who's this?" A guy Buck didn't really know yet asked. All of the guys turned around to look at him, and Buck called up his cockiest smirk.

“I’m the new guy who’s going to show you all how it’s done.”

"Oh-ho…" There were some snorts of derision and more than a few eye rolls. The guys turned back towards Eddie who's sitting at the head of the table farthest from Buck. Eddie- or Ryan as his character is actually named- is wearing the same costume firefighter gear as the rest, with a few extra details to show he's in charge. Honestly, the costumes are mostly just pants, half of the guys at the table are shirtless under their suspenders, and the other half are only wearing tight white tank tops. Buck smiled to himself, he doubted a real firehouse would show this much skin.

Eddie stood up slowly. “Is that so?”

Buck rolled his shoulders and grinned. “Top of my class at the academy. My pick of any firehouse I want…”

“And what?” Eddie asked, “You think that makes you the top dog here huh?” Buck could hear Michael hum with approval in his ear. There was a palpable tension between Buck and Eddie that was probably only half acting if he was honest. They paused for a second, just glaring into each other's faces. Buck couldn't hear what happened next, but he knew somewhere else in the building Maddie was shooting a scene…

“_9-1-1, what’s your emergency?”_

_ “Help! Please… I can’t-I can’t get off. It won’t go do…”_

_ “What won’t go down sir?”_

_ "My dick. It's so hard… uhh, it hurts…" _

_ “Don’t worry sir. I’m sending help now.”_

The little red light in the firehouse set started flashing, and a siren played over the speakers. Then Maddie’s voice came on.

“_Firehouse 69 medical emergency! We have a man in need of immediate attention.”_

The guys at the table all sprang up and started running over to the fire pole, sliding down one after another. Eddie glared at Buck for a second longer before pointing Buck towards the equipment. "You heard the call rookie. Suit up." With that Eddie turned and followed the rest of the guys down the fire pole. Buck stripped down to his boxers quickly, kicking off his shoes and his jeans. He ran after Eddie and the others as soon as he has the pants of his fire costume on and caught up with them just in time to climb up onto the truck. A blonde guy Buck didn't know smiled at him.

“Not bad rookie.”

Buck climbed up onto the seat next to him. “Nothing I do is ever bad.”

The guys laughed and offered his hand to Buck. "Sam."

“Buck.” Buck shoke his hand.

Sam leaned over as if to whisper to Buck conspiratorially, but kept his voice loud enough for the camera to hear. "Don't mind Cap. He's just a bit of a hardass."

Buck leered across the fire truck at Eddie. “I wouldn’t mind getting a piece of that hard ass.” Buck swallowed hard. The line was scripted but Buck had to admit the guy was hot. He just also had to be a giant tool to Buck.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, good luck with that…"

Their makeshift fire truck just basically drove around the lot for a minute or two blaring the sirens. Then they pulled around to the other side of the buildings and climbed out. All ten of the guys clomped up a flight of stairs to a room the set designers had made to look a decent amount like an apartment. A young skinny guy was sitting on a couch, naked except for the blanket draped over his lap. The guy looked up at them all wide-eyed. "You have to help me…"

“We’ll do what we can sir.” Eddie strode forward, all confident command, and slowly pulled the blanket back from the guy’s lap. His cock sprang up, rock hard and flushed red.

“Well-“ one of the guys cracked, dropping their line right on cue. “That looks like an erection lasting longer than four hours…”

Buck grinned. The guy looked like he was about to burst. If Buck had to guess he’d say the guy had probably been edging himself for a while to get his cock to look so desperate.

"This man needs help now," Eddie said seriously. "Sam, jaws of life."

"On it Cap." Sam flipped the suspenders on his pants down, exposing all of his tanned and muscled chest, and sank down to his knees in front of their would-be victim. Without missing a beat, Sam licked a stripe up the length of the man's flushed cock and swallowed it whole. The guy groaned wantonly.

“What’s your name son?” Eddie asked.

“Nick.”

“Nick.” Eddie clasped his shoulder and gave a small squeeze. “Sam’s going to take good care of you all right? How’s that feeling?”

“So good…” Nick moaned breathlessly.

“Keeping working Sam…”

Sam hummed his acknowledgment and proceeded to deep throat the guy's cock. Buck felt his own pants tighten a little in response. Sam was clearly very talented with his mouth. Buck wondered briefly if he'd ever get the chance to experience it for himself. So far Michael had only shown the actors the scripts for the first two videos in the _Firehouse 69_ series…

Under Sam’s careful ministrations the guy didn’t last long, and a few minutes later he was shooting his load deep down Sam’s throat. Sam pulled off of the guy’s softening cock and whipped his lips off.

“Thank you.” Nick gasped.

Sam winked. “All in a day’s work…”

There was a little more banter after that, and then the guys all headed back down to the prop fire truck. They made the same loop of the parking lot in reverse and pulled back around to the front of the _Firehouse 69_ lot. One by one the guys climbed out, Buck being the last one down.

“Alright-“ Eddie called out, “Sam you go rest your jaw we may need them again later. The rest of you back to work…” He smirked at Buck. “Oh and newbie- congratulations you get to wash the fire truck.” He tossed Buck the keys, which Buck thankfully caught the first time around.

The other firefighters drifted away, and once they were all off-camera Buck grinned. He pulled out his phone and mimed sending a few texts before he put it back into his pocket. Buck looked over his shoulder as if he was making sure no one was watching, and then hopped up into the fire truck and pulled it out of the firehouse. One camera came with Buck in the truck to get some shots of him driving, while the second stayed behind to get a shot of the fire truck pulling away, and Eddie and the others "discovering" it gone a little while later.

Buck's next scene involved his character meeting up with a woman and using his status as a firefight to score. The two of them were supposed to hook up on a roof a building. Buck's costar was a girl named Ali who was nice enough. They’d hit it off when they'd met to go over the script, but it was always still a little awkward going from small talk to having sex with each someone even it was for work. Interestingly the fire truck the prop department had put together didn't actually have the kind of ladder a real one would, so to make the scene work the studio had to employ a little editing magic. Buck would pick Ali up and drive up to the building they were shooting on, and then the camera would cut to the two of them actually on the roof. The prop team would stick part of a ladder up in the background it would reasonably look like Buck and Ali had just climbed up it.

Things with Ali went well, but it felt to Buck like he just ran through it all a bit on autopilot. Under other circumstances Ali might be just the kind of girl Buck would go for, but he still wasn’t sure he was ready to dive into a new relationship so soon after his break up with Abby. Ali didn't seem to notice Buck's lack of attentiveness, or if she did she was just a better actor than Buck, playing up their pleasure for the camera. The two of them finish up, and the cameras pause for a bit to let them get cleaned up a little before moving onto the part.

It started with Ali and Buck wrapped up together under a blanket. Eddie was supposed to climb up the ladder and yell at Buck about taking the fire truck and leads into a heated argument between their characters. But instead of Michael calling action again, Buck suddenly heard a phone ring. Buck sighed and climbed out from under the little blanket to see what's going. They were going to have to reset anyway to cut out the phone ringing. He spied Eddie stopped a little way away from his mark talking on his phone. Michael and the camera guy were both watching him, and Buck got a little twisted thrill out of the idea that maybe somebody else will see Eddie as less than perfect around here.

But when Eddie finally hung up that wasn’t what happened. Instead, Eddie turned to Michael all apologizes and Michael actually smiled sympathetically.

“Sorry Michael.” Eddie grimaced. “It’s Chris…”

“No need to apologize, I understand.” Michael waved him off warmly. “Go on. We can work on some other scenes.”

“Thanks.” Eddie taped his phone in the palm of his hand twice before turning and jogging off the set.

“Alright-“ Michael called out. “Thanks, Ali, Buck, you guys are good to go. We’ll pick this scene up again tomorrow.”

"Huh…" Ali untangled herself from the blanket and shrugged. "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah sure…" Buck frowned, but waved at her at as she heads out. His brain was still focused in on Eddie's weird exit.

_What the hell just happened?_


	4. Chapter 4

Buck was back on set bright and early the next morning, up on the roof with Ali again and just waiting for the director’s word to get things started. Eddie had been the last one to arrive, and if miffed Buck a little that so much of the schedule for the shoot seemed to be based around what worked for Eddie.

“Alright!” Michael called up jovially, “Places everybody.”

Buck climbed back under the blanket with Ali and waited. Ali laughed and gave Buck a playful shove when one of his knees almost hit her in the stomach. It wasn’t that big of a blanket.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Ali giggled. “Although it might have been kind of hard to explain a bruise suddenly appearing between two scenes…”

Buck smirked. “Hey-“

“Action!”

Buck fell silent, and after a minute or so he could hear the metallic beating of Eddie’s footsteps as he climbed up the ladder. Buck leaned over a little closer to Ali so his while back would be towards Eddie when he finally came up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Eddie snapped.

Buck jumped back from Ali with a start, feigning shocked surprised and a little embarrassment. He scrambled to stand up, falling out of the blanket and finally finding his feet. Buck was completely naked, his bare cock swinging in the wind. Originally the script had called for Buck to have his boxers back on at this point, But Buck had made the point to Michael that it didn't seem very realistic for Buck to have put any clothes back on if he didn't know Eddie was coming. Besides, the fans would probably like it. As an added bonus, since the change had been so last-minute Eddie didn't know it was coming. Buck had to try not to smile as he watched Eddie's eyes bug out a little in surprise.

“I’m sorry Cap-“ Buck started.

"Save it." Eddie was actually blushing a little. Buck wasn't sure if that was all acting or if Buck's little surprise had actually caught him that off guard, but either way, it played well with the scene. Eddie angled his eyes away from Buck's naked body. "You took the fire truck- for some hookup? Did you ever even stop to think what would have happened if we'd have gotten a call?"

“Ph- I’m like a block away.” Buck smiled, “If anything had happened I’d have come right back.”

"And who knows what that time might have cost us." Eddie snapped. "Get back to the firehouse. You ever pull anything like this again and your ass is gone."

Buck nodded soberly. "Yes, sir…"

As Buck turned to scramble down the ladder, Eddie faced Ali for the first time. “Ma’am I apologize-“

“No need.” Ali laughed and stood up, careful to wrap the blanket around her.

“If you need anything…”

Ali shook her head. “My car’s down there.” She gestured towards the ground. “I just need to get dressed…”

"Right-" Eddie turned back towards the ladder. "Just um- just climb on down when you're ready then…"

Off-camera Ali dropped the blanket, revealing she'd actually been fully clothed the entire time. She slipped the shoes her character had been wearing back on and waited just another minute before walking back into the camera's frame and heading for the ladder.

Shooting took things easy for a little while after that. There were several small scenes of the various actors hanging around the firehouse half-dressed, mostly lifting weights or hanging out in the locker room. Buck shot a little piece with Sam where Buck complained about Eddie, and then bragged about how much more action he was getting now that he was officially a firefighter. Sam's character was there mostly to pretend to spot Buck as he lifted and to provide a sounding board for the frustration the directors wanted to highlight between Buck and Eddie's character.

Buck grinned when the fake alarm for the firehouse set sounded. Everyone scrambled to get to the fire truck and move out. Buck was partially giddy, he’d been looking forward to this scene ever since he saw it in the script. This time, rather than roll around the parking lot their pretend fire truck pulled out of the studio lot and headed to a fancy looking house on the next lot over that the studio owned and used for certain shoots.

When they pulled to a stop Eddie hopped out first and started barking orders. “Alright dispatch said one man in medical distress, Connor. His husband Paul called it in and says he’s locked himself in the upstairs bathroom.”

“We need to break it down?” Buck asked eagerly.

Eddie glared at him. “Let’s try talking to the man first before you go all Rambo.”

“What’s Rambo?”

Eddie shook his head and led the team upstairs. They met up with a good-looking brunette in a t-shirt and pajama pants at the top of the stairs.

"What more can you tell us, sir?" Eddie asked.

“I don’t know!” The man- Paul, threw up his hands. “He was just complaining about stomach pains and then he locked himself inside. I keep trying to talk to him but he won’t unlock the door.”

“Alright.” Eddie nodded seriously. “Show us where he’s at.”

Paul led them up through the master bedroom and to the bathroom door. They could all hear groaning coming from inside.

“Connor? The fire department and the paramedics are here.” Paul called out. “Can you please unlock the door?”

“No! Gah-“

"Sir-" Eddie stepped up to the door. "If you don't open the door then we can't help you."

"C'mon on Connor," Paul said a little pleadingly.

"Fine…" The lock on the door clicked, and Eddie, Buck, and Paul led the way inside. A muscular blonde man was laying on the floor in just a bathrobe, his chest propped up against the tub.

"Alright…" Eddie stepped down next to him and started looking him over. "Sir, can you tell me exactly where it's hurting?"

“My stomach…” Connor groaned. “And my-my ass…”

“Really?” Buck asked.

Connor flushed.

Eddie shot Buck a dark look, though this time at least Buck knew it was called for in the script. “How’s your diet sir? Any major changes recently?”

Connor shook his head. "No way. I eat healthily."

“It’s true.” Paul nodded. “He’s all sushi and brown rice pasta.”

“Huh…” Buck slid down to sit on the tub next to Connor. “You don’t think it’s a little gummy?”

"You know I can see that…" Connor looked over at Buck, some of his nervousness was clearly gone. He gave Buck a once over and smiled. "What's your body fat percentage at?"

Buck grinned. “You know I fluctuate somewhere between-“

"Can we focus please?" Eddie growled. "Sir, what kind of pain are talking about here?”

Connor looked away from Buck a little reluctantly. “It just- it feels like something is moving around inside my gut.”

“Moving?” One of the other firefighter actors looked from Eddie to Buck.

"Oh god, it's doing it again!" Connor clutched his stomach and slid down to the floor.

“Roll him onto his side!” Eddie grabbed Connor’s shoulders and together with one of the other firefighters rolled Connor over onto his right side so he was facing Eddie. “Talk to me Connor tell me what you’re feeling-“

“Uggh!” Connor groaned. “It just hurts! It feels like-“

"Whoa!" Buck gasped and lifted the back of Connor's robe a little. The angle of the camera made it so Buck could see what was underneath but viewers couldn't. "Think I found the problem back here Cap-" Buck grabbed a pen from his pocket and wrapped the tail end of a white chord around it. "Looks like a tapeworm." Of course, it wasn't actually a tapeworm, but the props department had done a pretty decent job of making the thing look like it.

“A parasite.” Eddie nodded slowly. “That would explain your symptoms.”

“Oh god just get it out of me-get it out!” Connor cried.

“Wait-“ Paul leaned forward curiously. “So are you saying that thing is inside his ass?”

Buck smiled a little. “Uh-yeah…”

Paul shook his head and exchanged an amused look with Buck. “Worm gets more play there than I ever have…”

Buck finished coiling the prop worm around his pen and dropped it into a plastic bag. Connor sat up gingerly, smiling at Buck.

“Guess I owe you a thank you…”

Buck winked. "All in a day's work."

Paul grinned, his eyes darting back and forth between Buck and Connor. “We should really find some way to thank you…”

Buck smirked. “I can think of-“

“There’s no need for any thanks.” Eddie cut him off. “Since everything is fine here now we need to get back to the station.”

Buck sighed, and packed up the prop gear, following Eddie and the other actors out. Buck had to remind himself to look a little disappointed even though he knew what was coming next. Connor and Paul followed the firefighters downstairs, both of them seeming to watch Buck and laughing quietly together.

Once all the firefighters were back outside the camera crews went to work around the house. In just a few minutes they put up barriers and darker curtains, giving the illusion if looked at that natural light going into the house that several hours had passed. When everything was ready Michael called places again, and Buck walked up to the front door. He pushed the doorbell and stepped back, already smiling.

Connor answered the door, still, in the robe, he was wearing earlier. Paul was behind him, leaning forward to put his head on Connor’s shoulder. Both of them smiled when they saw Buck.

“Back again?” Connor smiled wider. “Don’t tell me you need to pull another worm out of me…”

“You’re all in the clear there.” Buck grinned and reached down to grab the outline of his dick through his firefighter costume. “I was thinking more about putting something _in_ you…”

“Mmm…” Paul sighed wistfully. He squeezed his husband’s shoulders. “I told you he doesn’t bottom…”

Buck unbuttoned his pants right there at the door and slid them down enough to fish out his dick. His cock was already half-hard, and Buck waved it around a little, smiling wide when he saw Connor tracking it with his eyes. "I think he'd bottom for me…"

Connor bit his lip, the actor doing a perfect job of looking uncertain. Paul’s eyes were dark with lust, and he ran his hands over his husband’s arms before bringing one hand down to palm his ass.

“What do you think Con?” Paul stage whispered as he felt him up. “You want the hot firefighter to pop your cherry? He looks pretty big…” Paul licked his lips. “Bet he’d open you up so good…”

Connor finally tore his attention away from Buck’s dick to meet Buck’s eyes again. “Well,” Connor started, a touch of his previous confidence starting to return, “I do still need to thank you properly…”

Paul grinned and reached around Connor to take Buck’s hand and pull him inside. The three of them headed into the living room. There was a mammoth gray couch along one wall that Paul steered them towards. He dropped Buck's hand when they got there, instead pulling Connor down with him onto the couch, and leaving Buck standing in front of them with his cock still out.

Buck smacked his dick against his palm again, loving the way both Connor and Paul’s eyes were glued to it. “So do you guys do this very often?”

“What-share?” Connor smiled. “Only sometimes.”

Paul nodded, kissing Connor's cheek before turning back to Buck. "And only when we’re both on board. “

Buck laughed. “So I made the cut?”

“Definitely.”

Buck grinned wider, and stripped his shirt off over his head, exposing his muscular chest. He flexed and rolled his abs a little for the camera, trailing a hand down his chest and tracing over the ridges.

“So how do you want to do this?” Paul asked, his hands rubbing along Connor’s shoulders.

“Get on all fours," Buck said firmly.

Paul licked his lips and helped steer Connor down off the couch and on to the floor. When Connor crawled up to his hands and knees, the back of his robe rode up, letting the smallest stripe of his ass peek out from underneath. Buck bit his lip and turned to walk around behind Connor and get a better view. Buck knew without looking that at least one camera would be moving with him too. Paul was sitting down on the floor next Connor, his head even with his husband’s. Paul smiled wider when he saw Buck moving up behind Connor.

"You ready for this babe?" Paul asked breathily. Clearly, the idea of seeing his more dominant husband topped by a guy like Buck was really turning him on. Buck could make out a clear tent even in the loose-fitting sleep pants Connor was wearing.

Connor swallowed hard, playing up his uncertainly for the cameras and eventual audience. “I-I think so.”

"You think so-" Buck slid down to his knees behind Connor, letting the heavyweight of his cock rest on top of Connor's robe. The pressure made it sink down a little into Connor's crack, and Buck slowly rocked his a little, teasing him. "-so you’re not sure yet if you want my big, thick cock filling you up?”

Connor shuddered, pushing back against Buck ever so slightly. “I’m sure…”

“Sure about what babe?” Paul asked, sharing a grin with Buck.

“I want it," Connor said quietly.

“You’ve got to be louder than that.” Buck ran a hand along the plane of Connor’s hip, toying with the soft fabric of the robe. “I won’t know what to do if you aren’t clear…”

Connor closed his eyes tight, trembling a little.

“Go on babe.” Paul cooed, planting a kiss to Connor’s forehead. “Tell him _exactly_ what you want…”

“I want-“ Connor’s hips twitched when Buck shifted again, “God- I want you to fuck me! Please!”

Buck grinned. “That is the magic word…”

Paul reached down for the tie to Connor’s robe and deftly unknotted it, letting the plush white fabric fall away and reveal Connor’s beefy body. Connor’s cock was fully hard, though it wasn’t as big as Buck’s. Connor’s cock was hanging heavy between his legs, already dribbling precum down on to the floor beneath him. Buck lifted his own cock up, letting the final piece of robe that had been pinned underneath it fall to the ground with the rest. Buck whistled low in his throat when he took in Connor’s ass. It was round and plump, all his. Buck couldn’t wait to dive right in, and thanks to the magic of porn editing, he could. Connor and Paul would have both gotten themselves ready during the brief scene change, and even if Connor the character had never been fucked before, the actor portraying him had a couple of times. Buck had seen some of his movies when he'd been familiarizing himself with his new stable of coworkers. This wasn't a true cherry plucking on Buck's part- not like Buck's eventual bottoming debut would be. Buck smiled to himself as he lined his cock up with the tight ring of Connor's hole. Maybe the studio would bring one of these guys back to turn the table on Buck…

Buck eased the head of his cock into Connor, and let lose an exaggerated moan. He was cut off when Paul worked his way around and pulled him into a deep kiss. Buck slipped the rest of his dick inside Connor inch by inch, watching the couple. Connor shivered a little as Buck finally bottomed out inside him, and with just a little adjustment of his hips, Buck made him do it again. Connor gasped, his cock jumping up and leaking out another spurt of precum. Looks like Buck had found his costar’s prostate. Buck grinned. He never really had much problem doing that with guys thanks to his size, but Buck would have to be a little careful now. The last thing the studio wanted was for the scene to only last a few minutes, and if Connor’s reaction to Buck just brushing up against his prostate was anything to go by, his costar was extremely sensitive. Buck supposed that explained why the studio usually had him top. Still, if Buck played things just right it could make for a pretty explosive scene.

Paul pulled back from kissing Connor to lean around and take in the view of Buck's cock fully sheathed in his on-screen husband's ass. He reached out to run along Connor's flank, smiling wide. "How's it feel babe? To finally have such a big cock in your ass? You all filled up?”

“So good…” Connor gasped out. “I never thought-“ His eyes rolled back in his head and groaned as Buck hit his prostate again. “So full…”

"You look so hot like this," Paul whispered. "So beautiful…"

“Y-you have to try him…” Connor mumbled.

“Maybe I will.” Paul kissed Connor again, one hand running alongside his husband’s face, while Paul reached down with the other to grab a hold of his own leaking cock. “If he’s got another load in him once he’s through with you…”

A sudden idea occurred to Buck. The original script called for Buck to just finger fuck Paul once he’d finished with Connor, and maybe suck him off a little it felt natural. But Michael had drilled into them that they were free to experiment a little and take things in another direction if it felt better in the moment. They just had to make sure to change up positions slowly so the cameras could adjust if the needed to.

“I’ve got a better idea," Buck said. Paul paused, the actor looking around at Buck and raising one eyebrow curiously, silently asking what Buck was thinking. Well, he'd know soon enough. Buck shuffled back a little on his knees, letting his cock slip out of Connor with a wet plop. Connor instinctively reached up to his cheeks spread wide, giving the cameras a nice view of his hole with some of Buck's precum smeared around the rosy ring. Buck put a firm hand on Connor’s back and stood up. “Stay there.”

Paul seemed doubly confused now, but he stayed sitting next to Connor on the floor. Buck leaned forward to capture his mouth in a kiss, drawing a little moan from Connor as he watched. "Trust me," Buck whispered. Paul nodded.

Buck put two gentle hands-on Paul's shoulders and eased him back until he was laying down on the ground. Then Buck walked back around behind Connor, giving his bigger costar a quick slap on the ass that sent the muscles in his thighs bouncing. Buck reached down underneath Connor and grabbed both of Paul’s feet, pulling him back towards Buck until he was effectively lying underneath Connor. Buck smirked when he caught a few drops of Connor’s precum dripping down onto Paul’s own flushed cock. Buck lifted Paul's legs up into the air and wrapped them around Connor's waist. Then Buck eased Connor down a little so that he was laying on top of Paul, cock to cock. Buck thrust up into Connor again like this, drawing deep groans from both of them.

But Buck was just getting started. He pulled back out of Connor, but rather than pounding back into him, Buck brought his cock a little lower, finding Paul's exposed hole. Buck circled his entrance, giving Paul a minute to figure out just what Buck had in mind. Buck looked up from his hole to meet Paul's eyes, and Paul nodded quickly.

“Do it.”

Buck slammed into Paul, nailing his prostate, and making him buck up into Connor, grinding their cocks together. Without missing a beat, Buck eased himself out of Paul and slipped back into Connor, fucking him down into Paul. Buck kept switching back and forth between them, moving from one hole to the next until both of them were groaning and mumbling incoherently. Buck could feel himself getting close, but he was determined to make at least one of the guys cum before he did.

Buck got his chance on his next switch. When Buck slammed back into Connor, he could feel the guy’s ass start to tighten up along with the rest of his muscles as his body tittered on the brink of orgasm. Buck drove his cock back into Connor again, nailing his prostate, determined to send him over the edge. Buck got his reward a second later.

"Oh!" Connor gasped breathlessly and started cumming. Buck kept drilling into him and running his hands along Connor’s impressive physique, drawing out Connor’s orgasm, and loving that he could make a stud like Connor come apart. Connor’s spasming cock shot all over him and Paul and was enough to start Paul cumming too, the two of them getting absolutely drenched in their shared loads. That visual, combined with the vice-like grip of Connor's ass, was enough to finally finish Buck off, and he shot his load deep into Connor's ass.

Connor sagged down to the floor, shifting himself a little so he wound up laying next to Paul as opposed to on top of him. Buck slid down next to him, a little worn out, but unable to keep a dopey grin off his face.

“So…” Paul finally asked, when they were more or less recovered. “-Any chance we can convince you to stay for dinner?”

Buck grinned wider. _Man, he loved his job_.

***

They actually did take a break after that. There were some other scenes that needed shot, things showing what the other firefighters were getting up to while Buck was out. Michael had come up to Buck as they were shifting gears and sung his praises for the idea he had to change things up. Buck was thrilled. He wanted nothing more than to prove to Bobby and the rest of the studio that they had made the right call in hiring Buck.

Buck was eating his actual dinner a few hours later when one of Michael’s assistant came by to find him.

“Here.” The woman pulled a script out of the small pile in her hands and passed it over to Buck. “They’re adding a new scene. Probably film it later tonight…”

“Thanks.” Buck took the script and flipped through it eagerly. Michael had said that seeing Buck in action had given him some ideas for his character, and Buck couldn’t wait to see what he’d come up with. Buck’s excitement lasted for about minute, just long enough for him to see who his scene partner would be, and exactly how the scene was meant to go down. Buck grimaced and tossed the script back onto the table. _So much for having a good night…_

It was actually dark when they picked up again. Buck was set up to leave Connor and Paul’s house, and just waiting for Michael to give the go-ahead. Buck might not like the idea of this new scene, but he could begrudgingly see how it made sense. And Buck was determined to do his best; he wouldn't let something throw him off his game tonight. Even if his co-star probably hated him…

“Action!”

Buck opened the door to the house, waving goodbye to Connor and Paul. He shut it behind him and started walking down the driveway, a little bit of a spring in his step, and with his firefighter costume slightly askew.

“Just what do you think you’re dong huh?”

Buck looked up, pretending to be shocked to find Eddie there glaring at him. “Cap uh…” Buck shifted guiltily. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you.” Eddie glared at him. “You left in the middle of your shift.”

"Sorry Cap," Buck said seriously. He tried for a smile that would seem both apologetic and optimistic. "But it's not like we had a call or anything-"

"Yeah, and how would you know that?" Eddie snapped.

“Uh-“ Buck swallowed hard. “D-did we?”

“No.” Eddie stepped a little closer to Buck and Buck had to fight the urge to take a step back. “But if we had we would have been a man down. And what? All so could get laid?”

“I-I’m sorry.” Buck stammered. “I just- I think I might be a sex addict… You know the adrenaline after a call…”

Eddie shook his head. “I told you before if you did something like this again you’d be done. You’re good at your job, but that doesn’t mean anything if you don’t listen.”

Buck’s eyes widened. “No. Please, I can do better.”

“Not in my firehouse.” Eddie snapped. “When we get back I want you to pack up and leave.” With that, Eddie climbed up into his truck and slammed the door. Buck wandered back to his car in a daze and followed his captain when he pulled away, making the journey back to the firehouse one final time.

When they got there Eddie stormed into his office without saying a word. Buck reluctantly started to gather his things, mindful of everyone’s eyes on him. He swallowed hard. It couldn’t end like this. This job meant too much to him…

Buck grit his teeth and went to knock on Eddie’s office door.

“What?”

Buck opened the door slowly. Eddie was sitting back behind his desk giving Buck an appraising look.

“Well?” Eddie asked brusquely, “What do you want?”

Buck eased the door closed behind him. “I just- please I can’t lose this job.”

Eddie snorted. “You should have thought of that before you ran around chasing after your dick on shift.”

Buck grimaced. He knew it was true but he just hadn’t been able to help himself. “Please…” Buck said desperately. “I’ll be better. I promise I will be. I’d do anything to keep this job. I’m good at this. You said so yourself…”

Eddie was silent for a minute. “Anything?”

Buck nodded hastily. “Yes.”

Eddie stood up slowly and walked around his desk. “Lock the door.”

A little chill ran down Buck's spine, but he jumped to click the door shut all the same. Buck turned around just in time to see Eddie pulling the blinds close. When he was finished Eddie walked back towards his desk, leaning back against it as he gave Buck a quick once over. Eddie's gaze darkened.

“On your knees.”

Buck sank down to the floor, his heart pounding in his ears. His nervousness may have been an act, but that didn’t mean Buck liked this scene.

Eddie smiled wickedly when Buck kneeled down. “So you can listen after all.” He took a step closer to Buck, one hand coming up and running its way through Buck’s hair. Eddie tilted Buck’s chin back so he was looking Eddie in the eyes. “You think you’re the only one to ever get worked up on a shift?” Eddie asked, his voice a little gruffer than usual. "The rest of us just have a little more self-control."

"I can learn," Buck whispered softly.

“We’ll see.” Eddie reached down for his belt. “Maybe something can get through your thick head after all…”

Buck watched as Eddie unhooked his belt and let the two ends swing free. His zipper came down next, and then Eddie hiked his jeans down a little bit, exposing a large bulge in his tight black boxer briefs. In spite of himself, Buck felt a little thrill. The guy was hung.

Eddie gave Buck a knowing look. “Well?”

Buck reached up and grabbed a hold of Eddie’s boxers, gently tugging them down. Eddie’s dick flopped out, and Buck barely avoided being smacked in the face with it. Buck gaped at Eddie's cock. Buck had seen his fair share of guy's dicks in his line of work, and as much as he liked them Buck never would have thought of guy's dick as beautiful before, but somehow Eddie's was. It was smooth and the same golden tan as the rest of Eddie's skin, and most striking of all it was bigger than Buck's. Buck could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen a guy with a bigger cock than him, and most of those had been in the locker room when was Buck was a kid and still growing. Eddie seemed to notice Buck’s surprise and grinned, trailing the head of his cock over Buck’s lips.

“Get to it…”

Buck opened his mouth and tentatively ran his tongue up along the flared head of Eddie's cock. Buck wrapped his lips around it a moment later, slowly working the thick shaft down his throat. A little hiss slipped out of Eddie when buck started to deep throat him, and Buck grinned around the huge cock in his mouth. It felt good knowing he was the one to crack open the jerk’s attitude a bit. Buck had plenty of practice taking cocks down his throat, but as big as Eddie was Buck still struggled with the last inch or so. Finally, Buck's nose was more or less touching Eddie's pelvis. Buck took a second to let himself adjust, glad to know he’d managed it. Buck breathed in through his nose and caught a scent that could only be coming from Eddie. Eddie’s musk actually smelled pretty good Buck thought, if in an odd way.

One of Eddie’s hands found its way into Buck’s hair, and Buck shivered a little as the nails raked across his scalp. He’d always liked it when people played with his hair.

“Mmm.” Eddie hummed contently. “Good boy.”

And okay- holy shit did that go straight to Buck’s cock. Buck was hard enough to cut glass in seconds, and it was all he could do to avoid whimpering around Eddie’s dick. _What the hell? Why did Eddie saying that turn Buck on so much? This was the guy who’d been a jerk to him all week…_

Buck didn’t have time to psychoanalysis it too much, because a minute later Eddie started pumping his hips, fucking Buck’s mouth and demanding all of Buck’s attention go back to what he was doing. Buck pulled out every trick he knew, anything he could think that would make it good for Eddie, and maybe make him cum a little bit faster. Buck could admit that the idea of making a supposed top stud like Eddie lose it in just a few minutes was pretty appealing. Especially with the way Eddie had been acting towards Buck…

It became pretty clear to Buck though that Eddie's reputation was well-founded. Even with all of Buck's extra ministrations- swirling his tongue around the head of Eddie's cock when he got the chance, fondling Eddie's balls, even running a hand along Eddie's beef thighs- Eddie was going strong. Nothing Buck did seemed to get him any closer to release, though Buck did get the occasional encouraging moan. Buck meanwhile was still hard as a rock. Eddie kept letting out these little strings of encouragement that Buck just couldn’t shake. Apparently, Buck had a bit of a praise kink… He might need to explore that a bit more if he ever got out of here.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Buck could feel Eddie starting to tense up a little. Buck smiled to himself. Buck's jaw was probably going to be sore tomorrow, but in the meantime, he redoubled his efforts.

“Good boy…” Eddie said again. His fingers ran through Buck’s hair again and Buck felt his dick jump inside his pants. “Finally listening… Are you going to keep listening on calls? No more running off after to screw anyone you can?”

Buck nodded a little more eagerly than he intended to.

Eddie smiled. “We’ll keep you right here. If you need sex so much the guys and I will make sure you’re taken care of. You’ll help _us_ get off. However, we need it. Won't you? Because that's what good boys do…"

Buck’s whole body tensed up, and his cock erupted in his pants untouched. Buck trembled through his orgasm, caught completely off guard. Buck hadn’t cum in his pants since he was a teenager. Buck’s cheeks got hot, and he was suddenly thankful his pants were such a dark material-

Buck’s embarrassment was cut short when Eddie finally started to cum. He fired shot after shot down Buck’s throat. His eyes found Buck’s again, and Buck swallowed it all, answering some unspoken challenge he’d seen there. Buck kept working his mouth around Eddie’s cock until it became too sensitive and Eddie finally pulled back, a string of cum dangling from his cock to Buck’s lips.

“So-“ Buck started a little hoarsely. “So does this mean I still have a job?”

Eddie nodded and buttoned his pants back up. “You’ve earned it.”

“Alright cut it there!” Michael called. “Whew!” he laughed and pretended to fan himself. “Nice stuff there boys.”

Buck stood up still in a bit of a daze. He didn’t know what to make of everything that had just gone down with Eddie, but his soaked underwear clearly told him he hadn’t hated it. Buck made his way to the locker room to get cleaned up on autopilot. He managed to make it to the showers without anyone noticing his predicament. Eddie stepped in a few minutes after Buck, and Buck turned away from him. He had enough lingering questions with Eddie to think about now already. The last thing he needed was to see Eddie naked and catch another glimpse of that awesome cock. Buck grimaced. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he really thinking nice things about the guy who’d been so rude to him? _It takes two people to fight. _Maddie’s mantra to him from when Buck was a kid and used to get in the occasional fight at school surfaced in his mind unbidden. Buck shut the water off on his shower and stalked out, wrapping his towel around his waist as he went. Buck mulled things over as he made his way to his locker. Whatever Eddie's problem was with Buck maybe Buck just needed to try reaching out to him better. Buck was a friendly guy, right? And besides, they'd just done a whole scene together. They should be able to talk to each other…

When Eddie came out of the showers and opened up his own locker, Buck cleared his throat a little. “So uh, nice job today…”

Eddie just grunted and started pulling on a clean pair of clothes. Buck couldn't take it anymore with this guy. All thoughts of trying to talk to him evaporated, and all Buck could feel was the anger he'd been nursing for the last few days.

"Okay, what's your problem man?" Buck growled out. "Seriously- you've been acting like a dick to me ever since I got here. I just swallowed like a gallon of your cum so I know you can't have a problem with my work-"

“Alright fine-“ Eddie slammed his locked shut and turned to face Buck. “You want to what my problem is? My problem is you. You just waltz in here with no regard for anybody else.”

“What are you talking about?” Buck frowned. “I’ve been nothing but nice to people!”

“Right…” Eddie snorted and shook his head. “Whatever-“ He slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and stalked towards the exit. “-I’m not doing this now.”

"What do you have somewhere else to be?" Buck huffed and smiled darkly. "Have to get home to Christopher again? Who is he anyway? Your dog or your boyfriend?"

Eddie froze with his hand on the door handle. He turned back to face Buck, fire in his eyes. Buck froze.

“Uh-“

“Christopher-“ Eddie said slowly, “-is my son.” He articulated each word crisply, and Buck could almost feel the cold fury behind each word. “Let me ask you Buck- what was the first thing they told you when you interviewed here?”

“Um-“ Buck had to stop and think for a second. “Something about privacy?”

“And how many of those behind the scenes videos have you shot for your followers?”

“Maybe a dozen?” Buck had no idea what Eddie was so angry about. Some goofy videos? Really? Then Buck remembered the first video he’d taken by the gym. The first time Eddie had snapped at him- the video Eddie was almost certainly in the background of…

“Yeah.” Eddie took in Buck’s dawning realization, “Not everyone can afford the luxury of letting the whole world know this is what they do for a living. And you’re just putting things out there without any regard for that.” Eddie finally wrenched the locker room door open and stormed out.

Buck watched him go, his stomach dropping.

_Shit._


	5. Chapter 5

Buck didn’t get much sleep that night. He just kept reliving his conversation with Eddie and cringing. Buck knew he’d messed up. It hadn’t been malicious, or even intentional on Buck’s part, but that didn’t invalidate Eddie’s anger with him. Buck sighed and rolled over. He kept tossing and turning most of the night, but was determined that come morning he'd have a plan to make things right with Eddie…

They have any scenes together that morning, so the first Buck saw of Eddie was when the crew broke for lunch. Eddie was sitting by himself at a table back in the corner of the studio's giant cafeteria. Buck swallowed hard and carried his tray over towards Eddie. Eddie had his nose in a book, eating his salad with one hand, but he stopped and looked up when Buck's shadow fell over the table.

Eddie glared at Buck, his fork halfway up to his mouth. “Yeah?”

"I'm sorry," Buck said it as seriously as he could. "I was a jerk. I didn't mean be to though. I didn't know about your kid or even stop to think about what the videos might mean-"

“Stop.” Eddie sighed and let his fork clatter down onto his bowl. Eddie opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. He tilted his head a little, watching Buck. Finally, Eddie sighed again. "Just forget about it alright?"

"No." Buck shook his head. "Please let me make it up to you somehow… I already took down all the videos I posted and I swear I won't do anymore-"

Eddie sighed again. “Look you said you didn’t know. It’s fine. Just-be more careful alright?”

“I promise I won’t post anymore-“

"No," Eddie said gruffly. "Bobby wants you doing that to attract people to the site. Just- ” Eddie huffed. “Just don’t take behind the videos like that unless you okay with the people around you okay? That’s time we’re supposed to get to ourselves. And to have you shoving a camera in on…”

Buck flinched. He hadn’t even considered that. God they all must have thought he was so rude… Still- it seemed like Eddie was telling Buck he _could_ shoot videos, he just had to be more careful about it. Buck frowned. “Before you said…”

“I know what I said.” Eddie grimaced. “Look… I overreacted alright? I know you didn’t mean anything by it. It’s just I’m walking a tight rope as it here already…”

“Because of your son?” Buck asked quietly.

Eddie nodded. “I don’t want him knowing about all this-“ Eddie waved his hand vaguely around the cafeteria. “Obviously…” and then in quieter voice added “him or anyone else…”

“But uh-“ Buck faltered a little. “I mean, it’s a public site…”

“Bobby and Athena know about my situation. They do what they can to help me keep a lower profile.”

“But come on-“ Buck smiled awkwardly. “Aren’t you like one of the site's biggest stars? And I mean- like if you’re that worried about it why take the job in the first place?” Buck threw his hands up quickly when he saw Eddie’s expression darken. “No offense…”

Eddie shrugged and was quiet for a minute. "There weren't a lot of options for a single dad back from two tours of duty overseas. Not that could get Christopher the kind of help he needs.”

“What kind of help?” Buck asked.

"Cerebral palsy," Eddie said heavily. "There were- I don't know- complications I guess when he was born…"

Buck nodded slowly. "That must be hard…"

Eddie shrugged. "Kid never lets it get him down though. Nothing can stop him from loving life."

Buck smiled, he couldn't help it watching the way just talking about his son brought more light to Eddie's eyes. "Do you have a picture?"

Eddie seemed to hesitate for a moment then he pulled out his phone and swiped through a few screens. He held the phone out to Buck, his expression serious. Buck took it carefully and smiled wider. The picture had to be of just about the cutest kid Buck has ever seen. In the picture, Christopher was grinning ear to ear, and just looking at it Buck got a sense of that overflowing optimism.

Buck laughed. "I love kids."

Eddie eyed him for a minute, before pulling his phone back and stowing it away in his pocket. "I love this one. There's nothing I wouldn't do for that kid."

_Including porn apparently_. Buck didn't actually say it, but he mentally revised his opinion of Eddie just a bit. Buck personally loved his job- being paid to have sex is about as good as it gets, and he had no qualms about showing off his body- but he knew not everyone he worked with in the industry feels the same way. For some people, Buck had met it's the same as any other bad job, something you just suffer through to earn a paycheck. Buck didn't think Eddie was one of those, but it didn't seem like he loved it the way Buck did either.

Neither Buck nor Eddie really talked much after that, they just sat together in silence and ate there lunch. It was a little awkward, but Buck would take strained silence over angry misunderstandings any day. If nothing else, it was a start.

***

Buck couldn't stop thinking about Eddie when they started shooting again after lunch. It was like Buck somehow stumbled onto a small window showing him what made the guy tick, but not enough to give Buck a full picture. Buck had questions. Like where was Christopher's mom in all this? Eddie didn't mention her. He also didn't wear a ring that Buck had seen. He knew that didn't necessarily mean anything though. Some of the other performers Buck knew didn't regularly wear their rings because eagle-eyed fans could spot the small tan lines on the guys' fingers when they took them off to shoot a scene. Besides Buck got the sense whoever Christopher’s mother might be she wasn’t in the picture. It seemed pretty clear from Eddie’s comments that he was supporting Chris and himself on his salary alone. Had Christopher’s mother died? Buck frowned. Eddie had mentioned complications with Chris being born but hadn’t really gone into any details…

“Action!”

They were filming another rescue scene. Buck didn’t really have anything to do except stand and the background and look good, which was probably for the best today. His eyes kept flitting back to Eddie. Buck was like a dog with a bone. He had a piece of the puzzle of Eddie now, and Buck’s curiosity kept trying to dig for more. Buck ran the scene on autopilot, and before long he was watching with the other actors as Eddie fucked the guy they’d been sent to save. Buck couldn’t really remember what the justification in the script had been for why that was happening…

Watching Eddie move though, and his sweat from the hot studio lights running down his sculpted chest, Buck started having thoughts on a different track altogether. He remembered being on his knees for Eddie in the scene yesterday… Buck shivered. He'd never had a scene go quite like that before. One of the first things Buck had learned as a porn performer was that no matter what you were having to shoot for the video you had to find a way you had to find a way to like it or it wouldn't work. There was a huge difference between someone pretending to be into certain sex acts, and someone who actually was- and that difference came through loud and clear on film. Good performers knew how to push themselves outside of their comfort zones while still enjoying things. Buck had always prided himself on being open to pretty much anything, but yesterday had been different. Buck hadn't had to get himself into it, from the minute Eddie had him down on knees, calling Buck a good boy, Buck's dick had been fully on board. Buck blushed and felt his dick stir in his pants a little even at the memory. Apparently, Buck had a bit of a praise kink.

Buck’s dick twitched again as the guy Eddie was thrusting into let out a huge groan. Watching Eddie wasn't helping anything. Not that the director would probably take issue with Buck rocking a hard-on. Still… Buck tore his gaze away from Eddie, his blush reaching all the way up to the top of his ears. Buck had always found Eddie hot, but his personality at first had been abrasive enough that Buck hadn't given it much thought. Now that he was seeing a slightly different side to Eddie though…

And speaking of different sides- when Buck glanced up again from the floor he was treated to a full-on view of Eddie's muscular ass in motion. Eddie and the other guy he was working with must have switched angles, and now Buck could see every muscle-flexing in Eddie's back and his ass as he kept thrusting up into his scene partner. Buck swallowed hard. If Buck had a second rule for himself it was to not sleep with costars off camera. As fun as it might be for a while, it always seemed to end badly. Buck had too much experience now to go down that road again. But watching Eddie, thinking about the scene they'd done together, Buck was feeling…_things_. And that- that could be a problem…

***

"Hey, Buck!"

Buck had planned on eating a nice quick dinner alone and heading home. Really he had been. But then Eddie was calling him back over to his cafeteria table again, and against all his better judgment Buck was following him over. The dark-skinned woman Buck had seen Eddie eating with once before was already sitting there. She gave frowned and gave Buck an appraising look.

"Uh-" Buck shifted awkwardly under her stare. "Hi…" He had no idea who this woman actually was, only that she was apparently friendly with Eddie and didn't seem too fond of Buck. Buck looked over to Eddie hoping for some kind of indication of what was going on. Buck had thought he and Eddie were on decent terms now, but Buck wasn’t sure what to make of this now.

Eddie chuckled to himself. “Buck this is Henrietta Wilson- Hen for short. She’s one of the head writers for the studio.”

“Writers?”

“Mm.” Hen pursed her lips, glaring at Buck again. “Don’t tell me you think all those scripts you guys use write themselves.”

"Uh, no-no I don't think that." Eddie motioned to one of the table’s chairs and Buck reluctantly sat down, unconsciously shifting his chair a little further away from Hen and her fierce stare. Both Eddie and Hen seemed to notice anyway. Eddie burst out laughing, and Hen shot Eddie a little smile.

"Sorry-" Eddie was still laughing. "I uh- may have filled Hen in on you a bit when we were still off on the wrong foot."

"Oh," Buck said seriously. "If it helps I didn't realize I was being an idiot."

"Oh, it helps a little." Hen smiled.

“Well uh-“ Buck stuck his hand out tentatively. “It’s nice to officially meet you?”

Hen shook his hand, smirking. "You're lucky Eddie here is so forgiving. If it had been up to me things might have gone a little differently. I had a couple of scripts I was working on I don't think you would have liked…"

Buck paled a little. “What?”

“Relax.” Hen tisked. “I’m kidding. Well mostly. But they’ll be no payback on my part. Eddie made me promise.

Eddie grinned. “You can thank me later.” He picked up his fork and pointed to Hen. “You really do not want to this one mad at you.”

Hen laughed. “And don’t you forget it.”

“So uh-“ Buck really wasn’t sure what was happening here. “How did you two get to know each other?”

"Playdates." Hen noted Buck's confusion and smiled wider. "Between my son Denny and Christopher."

“Oh.”

Hen nodded knowingly. “Yeah.”

Buck sighed. Well, he supposed that also helped explain why Hen might not have liked him. Her solidarity with Eddie would certainly have been a factor, but if she had a kid too she probably wouldn't appreciate Buck ignoring the privacy of the people around him any more than Eddie had- even if it had been all innocent on Buck's part. "Sorry…"

Hen waved him off. “Just be a little more thoughtful in the future and we’re good.”

Buck nodded slowly and took a bite of his food.

“So Buck-“ Hen’s eye narrowed a little. “I hear you have something big coming up.”

“Huh?” Buck swallowed a mouthful of food. “Oh wait- do you mean the whole bottoming thing?”

Hen nodded. “You nervous at all?”

“Pff-“ Buck grinned. “Nah I’m not nervous.”

Eddie frowned. “What bottoming thing?”

“Buck’s never bottomed before.” Hen said. “He told Bobby he wanted to make his debut with 118.”

“Really?” Eddie eyed Buck curiously.

“Yeah…” Buck shifted a little in his chair. “Why?”

Eddie shrugged. “I don’t know… I just didn’t peg you as somebody who’d be into that.”

Buck flushed a little, a spark of his frustrations with Eddie coming back to life. “Why? Because you just assumed I’d be some top macho dick?” Buck leaves the “like you” left unsaid, he’s really trying to stay on better terms with Eddie. They probably won’t be friends anytime soon, but if Buck can keep himself from wanting to punch the guy or jump Eddie’s bones he’ll call it a win. Besides, if Buck admitted he knew Eddie only topped he’d have to cop to having watched all the videos he could find of Eddie on 118’s website. And Buck could only delude himself by calling that research so many times…

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Eddie rolled his eyes. “Relax okay? I was just never that into it myself…”

“You’ve bottomed?” Buck tries to ignore the way Hen looks at him curiously when he asks.

Eddie shrugs. “A few times back when was in high school. Like I said it was never really my thing.”

“Huh…” Buck knows he’s gaping at Eddie a little, and snaps his mouth closed. And if Buck tries really hard he can convince himself that the surprise was just from Eddie’s admission, and not the fact that Buck now knows Eddie is into guys off the clock too. Because Buck should absolutely _not_ be thinking about that…

“So when you told Bobby you’ve never done it before…” Hen started.

“I mean nothing.” Buck leaned forward a little, his elbows on the table. “Not even my fingers… I’m getting my cherry popped” Buck grinned. I’m uh- I’m actually pretty excited to try it.”

Eddie was watching Buck seriously now. “Who is the studio getting to do it?”

“Don’t know yet.” Buck shrugged. “I was talking with Bobby about setting up a poll for people to vote on.”

“With everybody’s names?” Eddie asked.

Buck shrugged. “Probably. Why?”

Eddie grabbed a napkin and jotted down a couple of names. After a minute he added another one and slid it over too Buck. "I wouldn't include any of those guys. Some of them are gonna be too rough for your first time, and two of the others are just bad at topping."

“Uh thanks…” Buck scanned the names. He only recognized one of them from the firefighter story, the rest were all new to him.

Eddie nodded. “Bobby probably knows not to put any of them in the poll but just in case…”

Buck nodded. “I really want this to be good. Not just for me, but for the studio too.”

Hen snorted. "Boy I like girls and even I can tell you the video will probably go gangbusters. Viewers will love it."

“Thanks.” Buck tapped the list against his palm and stood up. “I’m gonna go talk to Bobby to about this.”

“What right now?” Eddie asked skeptically. “He might not be free.”

Buck grinned. “Doesn’t hurt to try right?”

Eddie shared a look with Hen and shook his head.

Buck jogged out of the cafeteria and made his way back towards Bobby's office as best he could. When he got to the lobby of the building he paused at the reception desk and asked her to check if Bobby was free before Buck trudged all the way up to his office. Once he got the green light, Buck hopped in the elevator and headed up. Bobby’s office door was already open when Buck got there.

“Buck come on in!” Bobby smiled and stepped behind his desk. “What can I do for you?”

“Hey!” Buck smiled eagerly. “I just was wondering when we could get that poll started…”

Bobby motioned for Buck to take a seat and sat down behind his computer. Bobby typed something and a minute later turned the screen around for Buck to see. "How does this look to you?"

Buck saw the screen had two giant pictures of him on it. On the left-hand side, Buck was flexing and grinning at the camera as he pounded another guy's ass. Buck was pretty sure it looked like a screenshot from the video he'd just done for the firefighter story. On the right-hand side of the screen was another shot of Buck, only in this one he was he was down on his, his ass facing the camera as he coyly looked over his shoulder. Buck grinned. Underneath the pictures was a little emoticon of a cherry and a peach and the title “Buck gives it up for the first time ever”. Further down was a list of all the names of the various guys who worked for Studio 118 so people could actually vote.

"I love it!" Buck beamed. Then he remembered the napkin he had clutched in his hand. "Uh, I actually had one request though…" He smoothed the crumpled paper a bit and passed it over to Bobby. "Could we maybe take these guys off of the voting? Nothing against them, I just uh, hear they might not be the best for my first time…"

Bobby read though the names and smiled. "Well, I can't argue with that." He turned back to the computer and carefully deleted the names Buck had given him. "Okay, there we go."

“Perfect.” Buck was practically vibrating with anticipation. “So um- when do we launch it?”

"Whenever you want." Bobby scrolled down to the bottom of the page where a large green button hovered, "update to live" blazed across it. "I send an email blast out to everyone and then let it run for a couple of days, maybe a week depending on how much traffic we get. The voting is set up to drop the lowest picked names every few days until we'll finally have our winner."

Buck nodded eagerly. “Can I-“ He nodded towards Bobby’s computer mouse.

Bobby laughed and pushed it over to him. “Go for it.”

Buck took a deep breath and clicked the button.

The poll was live- and Buck couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took longer- between the holidays and work I didn't have a regular time to write for awhile there. Future updates should be faster. I have a couple other stories I need to update, and then I'll be back to this for Buck's big scene next chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, guys that's looking great!" The director called out. "Let's keep going!"

Buck did as the director asked, and kept thrusting into his current costar. Buck felt bad that his head wasn’t really in it. At least not like it had been for the two previous scenes he’d done for the firehouse storyline. In a way, Buck supposed he'd been spoiled. When Buck was still just shooting movies on his own he could be particular about who he made them with. There was a kind of chemistry you couldn't fake on-screen, and Buck always found that was where he thrived most, where the line between what he Buck wanted and liked and his character started to blur.

Buck had a connection like that in the first scenes he’d shot for 118. And while Buck didn’t have something like that today, as much the director seemed to be eating it up Buck didn’t feel too bad about it. Today's scene was of Buck, in his role as the newest member of the firehouse still, hooking up with another person they'd helped save. Apparently, the hot scene with him down on his knees for Eddie wasn't enough to get him in line and had only served to drive Buck's character off to top another guy. Buck secretly hoped it might lead to a repeat performance with Eddie.

It wasn't very likely, Buck knew the studio tended to try and steer towards new pairings whenever possible, but Buck still felt a little thrill rush through him when he thought back to filming it. Buck hadn’t felt anything like that in a long time. And now that Eddie didn’t hate him-

Nope. Buck grimaced and pumped the breaks on that line of thought _hard_. Buck was not going to immediately find a new way to screw things up between them. There was a reason people said to not date where you eat- or something like that. Even if Buck had started to maybe develop some kind of feelings for Eddie, it didn’t mean Eddie would ever be interested in a guy like Buck. Hell, Buck wasn’t even one hundred percent sure Eddie was actually bisexual off camera. And even if he was Buck couldn’t see Eddie going for a guy like Buck. Eddie had a kid – he’d want someone stable, who could be a good role model for Christopher. Buck’s life was always kind of a train wreck.

But that didn’t mean Buck couldn’t be friends with Eddie right? Buck knew he’d be walking a bit of a fine line with himself mentally, but despite things getting off to a rough start between them, Eddie had made the effort to see Buck as more than just a bungling idiot and had even given him some helpful advice as Buck got ready to shoot what would hopefully be one the biggest scenes 118 entertainment had ever done. Buck just hoped that whoever wound up winning the poll to take his cherry would have the same kind of easy on-screen chemistry Buck had stumbled into with Eddie.

The man underneath him gasped as his orgasm barreled through him, and Buck followed, cumming a moment later himself. Buck slipped out of him gently as the cameras wrapped up, and tried to avoid any awkward small talk. Buck couldn't even remember the guy's name…

The director thanked Buck for a great scene as Buck gathered up his things, and Buck felt a fresh pang of guilt. He offered what he hoped was a grateful smile, and ducked out of the set as quickly as he could. Buck's phone dinged as he was getting cleaned up in the locker room, and Buck opened it up to see a new notification he didn't recognize. He clicked on it, and his phone immediately pulled up the 118 studio website, specifically redirecting to the page with Buck's poll on it. Bobby had added a couple more features apparently. Buck scanned through the new set up and saw that as the voting continued, the poll would automatically drop the guys who received the least amount of votes every eight hours or so, giving people who might have wanted them to win the chance to vote for someone else. Apparently, the first round of guys had just been cut from the poll. Buck scanned the names of the guys remaining trying to see who might have been cut. Nobody Buck really knew so far, but then to be fair he still hadn't met that many of the actors the studio employed who weren't involved in the firehouse storyline. Buck did note Eddie was still in the running, somewhere around the middle of the pack right now.

A sudden thought occurred to Buck, and he finished getting dressed. Eddie had been shooting another scene with some of the other firehouse guys and was probably finishing up soon too if he hadn't already. Buck wandered over to the locker Eddie usually used just in time to see him come into the locker room.

“Eddie hey-“

“Buck.” Eddie smiled pleasantly. “What’s up?”

“I wanted to thank you for that advice you gave me the other day. You know-“ Buck leaned in closer, mindful of the other guys coming into the locker room behind Eddie, “-about who not to include in the poll…”

Eddie nodded. “Sure.”

“I mean it-“ Buck grinned. “I uh- watched some of their movies last night. Definitely a good call.”

Eddie snorted. “You’re telling me you watched porn?”

“Only for research purposes!” Buck laughed. “But seriously thank you. This whole thing means a lot to me and I don’t want to mess it up.”

“No problem.” Eddied opened his locker and pulled his shirt off over his head. He paused for a second only to wipe his forehead off before chucking it inside.

Buck swallowed hard. “So anyway- I wanted to pay you back. Let me buy you a drink or something?”

Eddie smiled and shrugged amicably. "Yeah alright."

“Awesome.” Buck grinned and rubbed his hands together gleefully. “I’ll start looking for places nearby. You want to do like a traditional bar or-“

“Wait-“ Eddie frowned. “Did you mean like tonight?”

“Sure.” Buck nodded. “No time like the present right?”

“I’ve got a kid Buck remember?” Eddie laughed.

Buck paled. “Oh shoot I didn’t even think of that. No, no sorry you’re right. We can do something some other time…”

Eddie laughed. “Relax Buck. I get it. Thinking about the logistics of a babysitter isn't something you do if you're not a parent. Christopher is at my abuela's house right now. Just let me give her a call okay? Trust me she won't have any problem with getting to keep him a while longer." Eddie grinned. "It probably just means he'll get even more sugar and stay up later tonight."

“Sounds like a pretty great grandma.”

“She is.” Eddie pulled his phone out and smiled. “Just give me a minute okay? I’ll call her and get cleaned up while you figure out where we’re going. I don’t care.”

Buck nodded, already puling up a few possibilities on his phone. “Sounds great.”

***

An hour later Eddie and Buck were sitting comfortably in a back booth at a little dive bar Buck had found. It wasn’t too far from either the studio or the rest of the city, so Eddie would be able to leave and get home for Christopher without going out of his way any. They had been drinking for a while now and swapping stories of some of the craziest things they'd ever had happen on a porn set.

“-I’m serious.” Buck laughed as he took another sip of his beer. “I didn’t think it possible to break it but he did.”

"Oh, man…" Eddie chuckled. "That would have to hurt…"

"Mm." Buck grinned. "Needless to say he didn't come back for a bit after that."

"I bet…" Eddie trailed off, taking a swig of his drink. He seemed to weigh his words for a moment before finally speaking up. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

“Sure.” Buck spread his arms wide. “I’m an open book.”

Eddie snorted. "Okay fine. It's just… the whole bottoming thing. You seemed pretty excited to try it the other day, but you said you've never done it before even off-camera." Eddie shrugged. "I guess I'm just wondering why? I mean if you wanted to do it why wait? I know the industry kind of places a commodity on a guy's first time, but real life isn't always like that…"

Buck grimaced. He hadn’t been expecting Eddie to ask _that_. Buck ran his thumbnail along the label of his beer bottle, picking at. “It’s a little complicated…”

Eddie didn’t say anything, inviting Buck to keep going.

“There was this guy,” Buck sighed. “We dated for… well almost a year.” Buck swallowed hard. “I loved him, and I really thought he felt the same way. And as long as we were together he kept talking about how much he wanted to fuck me sometime…” Buck took another deeper swallow of his beer. “And I’d never done it before but had always kind of like the idea… I just wanted to wait and share it with someone special you know?” Eddie nodded, and Buck kept going. "Anyway… so I thought I'd surprise him for our anniversary. I did some reading online, and got everything I thought we'd need… I even planned to do it a little early to surprise him even more." Buck snorted angrily. "Well imagine my surprise when I get home early and find him fucking some other guy in our bed…"

Eddie whistled quietly. “That’s cold.”

“Tell me about it.” Buck took another drink, killing the bottle in his hand and slamming back down on the table a little harder than necessary. “Needless to say we broke up. But not before I found out he’d basically been lying to me the whole time we were together. He’d been with the other guy even longer than me. I was just some side project he was trying to fuck…”

Eddie winced. “That’s awful…”

Buck nodded. “So I figured what the hell right? I was already doing porn by that point I might as well save it for when it could make me some money.” Buck laughed bitterly.

"I'm really sorry you had to go through that," Eddie said slowly. “But uh- are you sure that’s the best reason…”

“To get fucked?” Buck smiled, a little more genuinely this time. “Sure. I’m doing this for me. I want to enjoy myself and make some money. Plus this way I take some of the pressure off.” Buck shrugged. “It doesn’t have to mean anything special beyond feeling good if I’m not doing it with someone special.”

“If you say so.” Eddie took a sip of his own beer skeptically.

“What?” Buck laughed. “You don’t agree?”

Eddie shrugged. “I’m not really much of a bottom. If I’m going to do it I do it because I want to share it with someone I care about.”

Buck frowned. “I didn’t know you bottomed.”

"I don't on camera," Eddie said. "But we're probably different. You seem like you'll really enjoy it. I say trust your body. If this is what you want… then I guess go for it."

"Thanks, man." Buck clicked his empty bottle against Eddie's in a kind of half-hearted toast. “Really.”

“Sure.” Eddie smiled. “Thank you for the drinks.”

Buck laughed and shook his head. He was glad that the false start they'd had he and Eddie could still be friends. As Buck stood up to get the next round he glanced back down at Eddie, and for just a second Buck saw something else flash across the man's smile. Buck frowned, but it was already gone. He shrugged it off and went to get them more drinks.

***

Buck woke up the next morning to a pounding headache and the feel of the mattress shifting next to. Buck had half a moment of blind confusion before someone hit him in the face with a pillow. Buck groaned.

“Wakey, wakey…”

“It’s my day off…” Buck moaned.

A minute later the covers were flung back, and Buck had Maddie towering over him, an amused grin on her face.

"You promise to help me move some of my stuff today," Maddie said. "In exchange for pizza and beer, though from the looks of it I'd say you're only going to be wanting one of those."

"Ugg…" Buck sat up slowly and ran a hand over his face. "I may have overdone it a little last night…"

"You think?" Maddie laughed. "Even you have some limits, Buck. What were you doing last night anyways?"

“I went out with Eddie…” The room was spinning a little, and Buck’s whole head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. He needed to shower and get some food in so he could stop feeling like death warmed over.

“Eddie?” Maddie frowned. “So you two are friends now?”

“Trying to be.” Buck rolled out of bed and swayed a little as he stood up. “What do you know about it?”

Maddie rolled her eyes. “We work in the same building Buck. Different departments sure, but people talk.”

Buck snorted. “People being Chimney?”

“Maybe.” Maddie laughed. “But seriously what was going on with you two? I don’t really think of you as someone who’s difficult to get along with.”

“I was kind of an ass.” Buck raised his voice as he got the water started in the shower.

“Kind of?”

"Unintentionally," Buck called back. He stepped into the spray of the shower as soon as it got warm. Buck splashed the water up into his face trying to wash away some of the bleariness he was feeling. “It was just a misunderstanding really. We’re fine now.”

"Might almost say too fine." Maddie laughed again, and Buck could just picture the smug expression on her face. "It's been a while since I've seen you hungover."

"We were having a good time." Buck sighed. "I just overdid it a little."

“So did Eddie drink as much as you did?”

"Nah he stuck to water after like the second round," Buck said. "He was driving home to pick his son up later."

“Eddie has a kid?”

“Yeah!” Buck stuck his head out of the shower with shampoo still in his hair and grinned at Maddie. “Cutest kid you’ve ever seen I swear. Eddie showed me pictures last night.”

Maddie looked up from the magazine she was flipping through and gave Buck a strange look.

Buck frowned. “What?”

“Nothing.” Maddie smiled. “I’ve just never heard you talk about a kid like that before.”

“Phh-“ Buck snorted and started rinsing his hair out. “I love kids!”

“Fine.” Maddie shook her head and turned another page. “But hurry up in there alright? I plan on putting you to work!”

Buck groaned. “Why do I let you talk me into this stuff?”

“Because you’d do anything for your big sister.” Maddie grinned. “And I promised to buy you food.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Buck grumbled, but Maddie could hear the amusement in his voice. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

Buck wasn't really surprised to find he actually enjoyed spending the day with Maddie. Even with all the manual labor, she was roping him into doing, it still gave them a nice chance to catch up. And honestly, having met Chimney now Buck was thrilled Maddie was moving in with the guy. She deserved to be happy after everything she'd been through. Her romantic history was even worse than Buck's, and even if Doug was gone now his ghost had haunted Maddie for years. Buck was really happy Maddie was finally letting herself move on with a nice guy like Chimney. Chimney would certainly have been helping Buck and Maddie get her stuff moved in, but he had been called into the studio to shoot some last-minute scenes.

“How are you not keeping constant tabs on it?” Maddie asked as she took a bite of her pizza. “If it were me I’d be refreshing the website every few seconds.”

“Because I’m trying to play it cool.” Buck stood up from the couch and walked over to the pizza boxes on the counter. “Besides I don’t know that many of the guys anyways. I’ve mostly just been checking whenever more guys get dropped from the poll to see who’s left…”

"Mm…" Maddie grinned and reached for her laptop. She opened it up and started typing away as Buck loaded up his plate with pizza.

“Maddie come on…” Buck rolled his eyes.

“What?” Maddie chuckled to herself. “I’m curious.” She squinted down at her computer as the page loaded with pictures of all of Buck’s potential scene partners. “You’re telling me you really don’t have a favorite out of these guys?”

Buck shrugged. "Nah. I'm fine with any of them so long as they're good. Besides, it wouldn't matter if I did."

Maddie only seemed to be paying partial attention to Buck as she scrolled through the potential guys. Buck knew the poll was down to only about ten or so. Pretty soon a clear winner would start to emerge.

“Oh wow. He is so cute.” Maddie scooted closer to her computer for a better look at one of the guys.

Buck snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure he gets that a lot. Believe me, Eddie looks even better in person."

“Eddie?” Maddie turned to Buck with a huge grin on her face. "What did you say?"

Buck frowned. “What?”

“_I _was talking about him." Maddie turned the computer around and pointed a guy Buck didn't know. Carlos, Buck thought he remembered reading or something like that. “Why did you figure I had to be talking about Eddie?”

“Uh-“ Buck floundered around for a second, trying to piece it together. “I mean you said his name I thought-“

“Nope.” Maddie smiled even wider. “I just mentioned a cute guy and _your_ mind automatically jumped to Eddie.”

Buck coughed, his throat suddenly feeling a little tight around his mouthful of pizza. “Huh?”

“You like Eddie.” Maddie declared.

Buck shook his head, already protesting. "No, I don't. I really just thought-"

"C'mon on Evan this is me." Maddie rolled her eyes. "And this is totally what you do! You get all standoffish with a guy and then go for the whole best bro routine, and then you only realize you actually like him when the two of you wind up in bed together!"

Buck swallowed hard. “I don’t do that.”

Maddie raised her eyebrows.

Buck winced. "Okay, I don't _always_ do that.”

Maddie sighed. “Evan…”

“What?” Buck slid down into an armchair across from Maddie.

“Do you want him to be the one to-“

“No-“ Buck rolled his eyes. “We are not discussing my sex life right now.”

“Fine.” Maddie crossed her arms over her chest. “Then we’ll talk about your _work _life." Buck rolled his eyes again. "Hey, I'm serious." Maddie snapped the laptop shut and turned her full attention back to Buck. "What happens if he winds up being the guy and this little boy crush you have on him develops into real feelings?"

"I can be professional," Buck said stubbornly.

“I’m not saying you can’t.” Maddie reached out across the table and took Buck’s hand. “But Buck I know you. When you like someone you’re all in. Can you really tell me it won’t hurt if you have to have sex with him fro work but can’t actually be with him?”

Buck sighed. “It’s not like he’s going to win the poll anyways…”

“Buck-“

"He was at like ninth place out of the ten guys left last I saw," Buck said shortly. He frowned. "Even if you were right it wouldn't matter." And why did that fact make Buck feel just a little bitter? He tried to shake the feeling off. He knew Maddie was watching him closely, and his sister had always been way too god at reading him.

Maddie frowned, and leaned back against the couch, studying Buck. For a second Buck thought she was going to call him out again, but she just shook her head a little. "What aren't you saying, Buck?"

“What?” Buck wasn’t really sure what she was asking, and he was even less sure he wanted to answer.

“Come on. You were so excited about this last time we talked.” Maddie held her hands up, cutting off any protest from Buck before he could open his mouth. “Not the whole Eddie thing… I mean the bottoming bit.” Maddie rolled her eyes and smiled. “I mean we were quickly reaching the point of too much information with you telling me how _much_ you were looking forward to it… Now though you just seem- I don’t know. On edge maybe.”

Buck frowned. Was he on edge? Maddie was right within another day or two he'd finally be doing something he'd been wanting to for a long time now. Where had all of his excitement gone? Buck tried to remember the last time he'd felt pumped about his impending deflowering and sighed.

“What?” Maddie asked.

“I don’t know…” Buck shrugged. “I guess I’m just thinking about something Eddie said…”

Maddie, thankfully, let the mention of Eddie again slide. She just nodded for Buck to keep going.

"I just- I mean I've always known I wanted to try bottoming. And I thought after…" Buck trailed off. "Well after _him_\- that doing it on screen would take the pressure off the first time you know? I could cash in on it, see if I liked it as much as I thought, and then do whatever I wanted in my personal life…"

Maddie nodded again. “But now?”

"It's just-" Buck sighed. "Eddie said for him something like that is only meaningful if it's with someone you care about…" Buck paused. "And I mean I'm a porn star, and God knows I've had my share of hookups… I know sex can be just for fun…"

“But now you’re wondering again what it’d be like to have your first time with someone special? Maddie asked.

Buck nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess…"

Maddie was quiet for a minute. “Could you call it off? Bobby and Athena would probably understand…”

“No.” Buck sighed. “I already signed a contract. Besides they’ve been promoting the hell out of it. The last thing I want to do is mess things up for them…” Buck smiled. “Don’t worry about it alright? I’m sure I’ll have a good time regardless. The conversation with Eddie last night just got in my head a little that’s all…”

“Sure.” Maddie smiled, Buck could see it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

***

Buck woke up the next morning and started through his usual routine before he heard his phone chime. Maddie had texted Buck. Several times actually, while Buck had been n the bathroom showering and brushing his teeth. Buck opened up the messages and scrolled up to the first one Maddie had sent him that morning.

_Buck!_

_Get up, Buck! Check the site!_

_Seriously we have a winner. _ _J _

_BUCK!_

Buck shook his head at his sister's antics and opted to just call her back, rather than go through what would probably another dozen or so messages between the two of them back and forth.

“Did you look yet?” Maddie didn’t even bother to say hello.

Buck snorted. "Relax will you? I'm pulling it up now. I don't know why you're so excited. What did that Carlos guy you liked win?" Buck chuckled to himself as he pulled up 118 Entertainment's website. "Cause I got to say you being jealous would be kind of-" Buck broke off when the site loaded, and nearly dropped his phone. In place of the poll, there was a huge banner shot of the winning guy, stretched out naked on a bed. Probably an extra promotional shot from some previous shoot…

“Buck? Did you see?”

Buck did a double-take and had to scroll down a little the vote tallies. He couldn't believe it. In the last twelve hours of the poll, the votes had more than doubled. And almost all of them had gone to the winning guy… had gone to _Eddie._

Buck scrolled back up, looking at the big banner again. Eddie looked gorgeous and was giving the camera some serious bedroom eyes. Buck's cock twitched in his boxers just looking at it.

Eddie had won. Eddie. Buck swallowed hard.

Eddie was going to fuck him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me longer than I wanted it to, but hopefully it was worth the wait for everyone. :)

Buck was still trying to process the news a couple of hours later when he got a call from the studio. Buck picked it up to find Bobby himself on the line.

"Hey, Buck." Bobby sounded cheerful. “I take it you saw our big news?”

"Yeah." Buck nodded, thinking better of it a second later when he remembered Bobby couldn't actually see him. "Yes, I did."

"Great. Well, we wanted to check and see if you'd be free to come into the studio in a couple hours…"

Buck’s eyes practically bugged out of his head. A couple hours? Buck hadn’t expected things to come together nearly so soon. “A-are we shooting the scene already?”

"Oh, no." Bobby laughed. "We figure we'll probably do that in a couple of days. We wanted to get some more promotional material set up. Production is still toying around with a few ideas for your actual scene."

“Oh okay then. I’ll be there.” Relief Buck hadn’t known to expect flooded through him. Buck frowned. Since when did his job make him nervous?

Bobby must have sensed it somehow, because Buck could practically hear the warm smile in his voice when he spoke again. "It'd normal to be a little nervous Buck. But don't worry- we'll make sure this is a great experience for everyone. Especially you."

"Thanks, Bobby." Buck appreciated Bobby saying that, but Buck didn’t normally get nervous. He’d done way crazier things on camera before back when he had his own private channel, and while the world might place more significance on the physical act of bottoming, Buck had actually been looking forward to that. So what changed?

The answer was as obvious as it was troublesome. Eddie_._ The fact that it was _Eddie_ who would be topping Buck made his whole body thrum with a nervous energy he couldn’t seem to shake. Buck groaned to himself, had to face the reality that like usual (like _always_ Maddie would have insisted), his sister might be right.

_ Eddie…_

Buck wasn't exactly sure what Bobby meant by more promotional material, but he hopped in the shower and got ready all the same. Buck rooted around in his dresser for a while, trying to find something to wear that seemed right. Chances were Buck would be losing at least some of his clothes when he got to the studio anyway, and for all he knew they'd want him to dress in something from the wardrobe department, but Buck at least wanted to make an effort. He finally settled on his tightest pair of jeans and just a simple t-shirt that hugged his chest.

He fiddled with the radio for most of the drive in, flipping through channels looking for something, but Buck couldn’t really have said what. Buck would stop and listen to a song here or there occasionally, but mostly he just kept scrolling. His head was still wrapped up around the idea of Eddie. Buck scowled. It wasn't like they hadn't filmed together before… except as his brain oh so helpfully pointed out, that scene hadn't exactly gone normally for Buck had it? There had been something there, a connection of some kind that had Buck cumming harder than he ever had before, camera or no. And that was back when he and Eddie still hated each other. Buck swallowed hard. He hadn't seen Eddie since that night at the bar. Buck had texted him once just to thank him for a good time, and to apologize if Buck had overdone it. Eddie had just laughed and said it was fine, apparently once you'd been out drinking with army guys so many times nothing really phased you anymore.

The lot at the studio was mostly empty when Buck pulled in. They weren’t filming any major scenes today as far as Buck knew, so most of the studio had the day off. The other side of the building still had plenty of cars by it though. Buck scanned them curiously, but he didn't spot Maddie's anywhere. He guessed it must have been one of her days off too. The only other spot in the studio lot that was full was taken up by a large black pick up truck. Buck couldn't remember having ever seen it before, but he had a pretty good idea who it must belong to. Buck sighed and walked up to the set of double doors, still not sure just what he was doing here today.

Just about the last thing, Buck had expected was for an excited laugh to greet him. Buck paused and saw Eddie sitting in one of the big lobby armchairs, a giggling boy on crutches standing in front of him. _Christopher_ Buck remembered. The kid was beaming ear to ear with an infectious smile, but the one that Buck couldn't tear his eyes away from was on Eddie's face. Buck had never seen Eddie smile like that before. Not even when he was laughing and joking around with Hen or Chimney. He just looked… lighter somehow. Like having his kid in front of him had taken some huge weight off or his shoulders and made it into something more manageable. Christopher and Eddie both looked Buck’s way when the automatic doors chimed shut, and if possible Christopher smiled even wider.

“You’re Buck!” Christopher made his way towards Buck, and Buck couldn’t help smiling back.

“I am!” Buck grinned and leaned down closer to Christopher’s level. “And you must be Chris. Your dad’s told me a lot about you.”

Christopher nodded eagerly. “I’ve heard about you, and Hen and Chimney. Everyone here has funny names.”

Buck chuckled to himself. "I guess we kind of do, don't we?” Buck nodded back towards Eddie, suddenly aware that he was watching Buck with Christopher. “What about your dad though? He’s just Eddie.”

Christopher nodded seriously. “He should have a fun name too.”

“Yeah?” Buck grinned. “What do you think it should be?”

Buck never got to hear what Christopher might have come up with because at that moment the elevator doors opened up and Bobby walked out. Buck stiffened a little, after all however nice Bobby might be he was still Buck’s boss, and Buck wanted to keep impressing him. Bobby’s focus though, locked onto Christopher right away. Buck paused for a second, wondering if Christopher was even supposed to be here. He seemed like a sweet kid, but Buck couldn't imagine many porn studios were cool with having kids hanging around…

Bobby though was all smiles once he caught Chris's eye. Christopher grinned right back.

“Bobby!”

"Hey, little man!" Bobby gave Christopher an exaggerated fist bump. "How are you doing today?"

“Good.” Christopher laughed.

Bobby leaned his head down so he was on a level with Christopher. “Well I’ve got to work on something with your dad and Buck here, but you know what? I’m pretty sure Athena has a plate of cookies up in her office with your name on them.”

Christopher’s eyes lit up. “Cookies?

"Oh, he'd hate those." Eddie smiled as Christopher quickly shook his head. "No?"

“I love cookies!” Christopher insisted.

Bobby laughed. "Well, in that case, let's get you some." He directed Christopher into the elevator and hit the button for the right floor. Bobby kept his hand inside for just a second though, keeping the doors from closing. "I've got to get your dad and Buck set up here, but once you've had your cookies maybe you can school me in checkers again."

“Yeah!” Christopher smiled excitedly. “Let’s do it!”

Bobby chuckled to himself as he pulled his hand out and waved to Christopher. A second later the door finally closed, and they could all hear the telltale whir of motors as the elevator started going up.

Eddie's smile slipped a little once Christopher was finally gone. "Sorry, Bobby. My babysitter canceled and I didn't have anywhere to take him…"

"Yeah, you did." Bobby clapped Eddie on the shoulder. "Right here. You know we're always happy to see him.”

Eddie nodded, a little stiffly. “Thank you.”

Bobby squeezed his shoulder and then turned to Buck. “How are you doing Buck?”

“Uh- good sir.” Buck smiled. “Just wondering what you have planned I guess.”

“Follow me and I’ll show you.” Bobby led them down the hall and up a small flight of stairs. Buck recognized the floor as having some of the smaller sets 118 had created to film in before. But hadn’t Bobby said they weren’t shooting the scene today? Buck tensed up a little when Bobby finally came to a stop in front of a nondescript room and punched in a code into the lock. The door clicked, and Bobby pulled it open, revealing a large bed. There were some decorations and shelves on the walls to make the place look more like someone’s actual bedroom, but what caught Buck’s attention was the large camera and tripod set in the far corner.

“Uh-“

Bobby laughed. "Relax Buck, like I said we're not actually filming you guys today. But we've found one way to really drive up anticipation for a scene is to actually talk to the fans. So we thought we'd have you guys do a live stream today. Chat with some of our subscribers, and give them an idea of what to expect."

Buck grinned. That sounded like it could be fun. “So basically we should flit with them shamelessly?”

Bobby snorted. “I’m sure they’d appreciate that. Just keep things a little closer to a PG-13 level for today alright? You can do whatever else you want in the actual scene later.”

“Awesome.” Buck rubbed his hands together a little gleefully. “How do we get started?”

“Actually Eddie here has done a couple of these before, so if you don’t mind getting it set up Eddie I’m gonna head out.” Bobby laughed. “If I leave Christopher alone with Athena for too long he might not save any cookies for me.”

Eddie chuckled and stepped around Buck to get over to the camera. “Sure thing Boss.”

Bobby waved to them both one final time, and then he ducked out, the door clicking shut again behind him. Buck walked over and sat down on the bed. It was a pretty soft mattress and moved to cradle him. Buck bounced on it a little, smiling as the headboard bumped against the wall. Buck wondered if this was the bed he and Eddie would actually be in later…

“Here.” Eddie passed something to Buck and pulled him back to the present. It looked like just a standard tablet, but Eddie had pulled up some kind of program on it.

Buck frowned. “What’s this for?”

Eddie adjusted the angle of the camera a little, then popped out a screen and rotated it around, so Buck was suddenly able to see what the camera was shooting of him. Buck cocked his head curiously. That must come in handy. Eddie sat down next to Buck, maybe a foot of space separating them. Buck tried not to be too conscious of it, but all he kept thinking about when he looked at Eddie was this is the guy who is going to fuck me. This gorgeous guy. This gorgeous guy who Buck absolutely _did not_ have a crush on-

“-can see the comments and stuff here.”

Buck realized Eddie had been talking to him and shook his head snapping himself back into focus. "Sorry, what?"

Eddie smiled, and suddenly Buck was in danger of getting lost in his thoughts again. “I said the tablet here will sink up with the live stream Then we’ll be able to see what the camera is capturing on there-“ Eddie pointed to the screen he’d positioned- “and read any comments or questions people post on the stream on this.” Eddie tapped the tablet in Buck’s hands.

"Oh, that's cool…" Buck had only tried live-streaming himself once before when he was still shooting his own amateur porn out of his bedroom, and he hadn’t been able to do anything like this.

“You ready?” Eddie asked. Buck saw a little remote in his hand, which Buck figured had to control the camera.

“Uh yeah sure.” Buck grinned, this part at least he had practice with. “But I gotta say, how many people does Bobby really expect to log on to this in the middle of the day?”

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Eddie laughed. "A good looking guy like you? People take notice. I mean you saw how crazy the last few hours of voting got right?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Wait-Buck's brain short-circuited for a second. Had Eddie called him good looking?

“Alight here we go…”

Buck didn’t have any time to think about it, because Eddie was already raising the remote, and a minute later the camera light winked on. The screen of the tablet Buck was holding got a little brighter too, but nothing showed up just yet. Eddie smiled wider for the camera, and Buck had just a second to think about Eddie’s natural smile looked better on him-

"Hey, guys!" Eddie waved at the camera. "I'm here with Buck-" Eddie reached out and patted Buck's knee. "We're both really excited for the scene we've got coming up, and thought we'd take a little time here to chat with some of you guys."

The tablet vibrated in Buck’s hand, and he looked down to see a stream of emoticons and comments start pouring in. “Oh wow-“ Buck felt his eyes go big at the sheer volume of it all They only just started…

Eddie leaned in a little closer to Buck to see the screen and laughed. "Buck's never done anything quite like this before guys," Eddie said. "He was worried none of you guys were going to show up-"

Buck stared down at hundreds of little heart emojis and dozens of "aws" Apparently his ignorance was endearing. Buck blushed a little as he saw some of the other comments coming in. No way were those in keeping with Bobby's PG-13 idea.

"-I should say though too that even if somebody can't watch this live I sure it'll get posted to the site later," Eddie added.

“This is insane dude…” Buck turned the tablet around so Eddie could see it easier. “Look at all of this…”

Eddie grinned. “You guys are blowing Buck away here-“ Immediately at least three different comments about blowing Buck in a very different way popped up. Eddie laughed. “I’m sure there might be some of that on Friday.”

Friday. Was that when they were actually filming then? Buck could only remember Bobby saying sometime in the next few days, but Buck figured Eddie probably knew more about the filming and posting schedule of 118 by now.

"Alright, guys-" Eddie spread his hands wide. "So questions! We're happy to answer almost anything we can, just keep in mind these things can pop up pretty quick on here-" Eddie nodded to the tablet, "So if we miss yours I'm sorry." Eddie glanced back at the tablet. "Looks like first is…" Eddie laughed. "Okay Buck, viewers want to know- what’s your favorite sex position?”

Buck actually blushed a little. _Jumping right in huh?_ He broke into a small smile and turned on the charm for the camera. “Well uh, usually I’d say missionary? It might seem a little boring but I kind of like being able to look the person I'm within the eye you know? Really connect with them." Buck smiled wider. "But I also always enjoy it when someone rides me." He clapped a hand on Eddie's shoulder and shook it just a little. "I'm thinking I might give it a try myself with this guy, and then who knows, maybe I'll have a new favorite."

That got a whole bunch of replies and little heart reactions. Buck snorted. "I think you guys are looking forward to this almost as much as I am!" Buck only seemed to endear himself to the fans even more with that line and turned to smile at Eddie a bit, feeling quite proud of himself. Eddie’s eyes looked just a shade darker than normal. Was that lust? Buck knew that was probably just him projecting too much. Besides, even if Eddie was turned on by what Buck just said it didn’t mean anything. Buck knew full well he was hot, a guy, or girl for that matter, could be turned on by sleeping with him without ever having any deeper feelings. And from what Buck had seen, Eddie was a total professional. There was no way he was actually interested in Buck right?

Eddie cleared his throat a little and turned back to the tablet screen. "Okay, next question…"

Buck read the comments over Eddie's shoulder and snorted. "Yes, I'm really bisexual." Buck turned back to the camera and grinned. "I love it all."

Eddie laughed and kept scrolling down. “Seconded.”

The questions and comments just kept coming, and for almost an hour or so Buck and Eddie kept up with them. For the most part, they were very flattering. A few crazier ones popped up, but whoever was monitoring things for them on the tech side of it all was very quick to flag and delete them. Some of the viewers kept asking for what they could expect from the actual scene, and a few even started lobbying for stuff, everything from rimming to Buck sucking on Eddie’s toes. Buck blanched a little at that last one- but Eddie stepped in and handled the question before Buck could say anything.

"We still haven't filmed yet guys, so obviously anything could happen, but I'm not going to make any promises." Eddie smiled, and Buck felt pretty sure that even if he flat out said no the viewers would have let him get away with it. "We don't like to script this kind of stuff out as much as we do our series like our firehouse stuff." Eddie put an arm around Buck's shoulders. "They like us to just go with what feels right in the moment…"

That got a mostly positive response, and Eddie answered a few more questions while Buck silently breathed a sigh of relief. He was still looking forward to finally bottoming despite his nervousness, but the idea of adding even more expectations onto his big scene had been kind of terrifying. Buck let his eyes glaze over just a little as the comments kept streaming by. Buck kept smiling though, making sure he still looked fully engaged for the camera.

"-here's one for you Buck…" Eddie's voice pulled Buck out of his own head again. "Our viewers want to know if you're single or in a relationship. But of course, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Buck tried not to frown. He'd been a little tuned out sure, but how had he completely missed seeing that question scroll by? Buck shook it off, just glad at least that Eddie had seen it. "I've got no problem answering." Buck grinned wide for the camera. "Right now I'm very single. The only action I'll be getting any time soon will be from this big guy right here." Buck gestured towards Eddie's crotch and wiggled his eyebrows. The viewers seemed to love that. Eddie though coughed suddenly, and Buck thought he could see the slightest bit of pink rising in his cheeks. Shit- had Buck embarrassed him somehow? Buck had just been trying to make a joke. It wasn't like the viewers didn't already know how well hung Eddie was…"

The tablet beeped, and a small two-minute count down suddenly appeared in the top right-hand corner. Eddie was still thumping his chest a little after his cough, so Buck jumped in.

“Sorry guys, it looks like our time here is just about up…” Buck smiled as he saw all the awws and frowny faces start to pop up. “But we hope you all enjoy the scene when it goes it up. Let us know alright? The feedback you guys leave won’t come to us directly, but I promise I’ll read it.”

“…yeah, uh, just try and keep it mostly nice right?” Eddie added.

Buck nodded and turned back to read the last few comments in the chat. One user had started posting the same comment again and again, and it was being slowly picked up on by the others. _Goodbye kiss?_ Buck swallowed hard. Soon the entire chat window they could see was filled with variations of the same message. Buck looked up to Eddie cautiously. “What do you say?”

Eddie shrugged amicably, though the motion seemed just a little stiffer than Buck would have thought. “I’m game.”

Buck leaned forward, his lips dramatically puckered, and waited for Eddie to close the rest of the distance. Eddie did, but it wasn't anything like what Buck had been expecting. Eddie circled one hand around the back of Buck's neck and kissed him hard. This wasn't a goofy peck for the viewers or even one of the more chaste kisses Buck had seen some of the other performers use in scenes. Eddie was using_ tongue_. And Buck was more than okay with it. His own mouth opened wide to let Eddie in, and Buck's whole pulse was racing. He felt his dick stirring in his jeans and really hoped his fast-growing bulge would be hidden from the camera.

When Eddie finally pulled back there were still a few seconds left in the chat. Buck glanced down to see row after row of fire emojis, and sure enough one commenter with the little gaspy face and _“Did Buck get hard just now just from kissing him? Look at his pants!!!”_ Buck blushed and flipped the tablet face down so Eddie wouldn’t see it. A few seconds later it beeped, and the tablet and the camera both shut off.

Buck glanced up at Eddie. Eddie smiled a little awkwardly and scooted back a bit from Buck on the bed. “I think that went pretty well.”

"Uh yeah…" Buck nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess…"

Eddie laughed. “You guess? You a natural in front of the camera like that. You gave them plenty of reasons to check out the scene when it goes up.”

“Thanks.” Eddie stood up off of the bed, but Buck couldn’t do that just yet- at least not without embarrassing himself. Buck put his hands in front of him to try and keep his predicament hidden from Eddie. It wasn’t anything Eddie hadn’t seen before, but this was different from a scene. Buck couldn’t quite put it into words, he was just thankful his embarrassment over popping a boner from one-admittedly very steamy- kiss, was quickly remedying the situation.

“So uh-“ Eddie cleared his throat. “I’ll see you Friday then I guess.” He reached his hand out for Buck to shake, and Buck took it.

“Friday.”

***

The week seemed to fly by. Buck had expected it to feel like when he was a kid and anxiously awaiting something, where everything seemed to take forever. But now that Buck was more worried about embarrassing himself somehow with Eddie it seemed like every second of the day was conspiring against him to fly by. Before Buck knew it he found himself driving back into the studio for the big day.

His first stop wound up being wardrobe. While the scene they were going to be shooting didn’t have a theme beyond Buck bottoming, and didn’t require costumes of any kind, Buck still wound up swapping his own street clothes out for some selections Carla had pulled for him. All of the were just a little smaller than what Buck might normally wear, making the muscles of his body pop out a little more through the fabric. Carla also assured Buck it was so that if anything happened to the clothes during the shoot Buck would still have his, clean and ready to go once everything was over.

Buck wound up in just jeans and a tight red t-shirt. Rather than heading immediately upstairs to one of the bedrooms, the crew for the day led Buck outside to a basketball court he hadn't seen before. Apparently, the director wanted some shots of Buck and Eddie just goofing around and having a little fun before they got down to the real stuff. Eddie was already outside and from the looks of things he'd been given new clothes by wardrobe too. Eddie's jeans were practically painted onto him, and the white t-shirt he wore underneath a flannel looked almost see through it was stretched so tight by his chest. Buck swallowed hard, and smiled, reminding himself that if only for today it was okay to appreciate how Eddie looked. In fact, it was kind of a requirement of the job- and Buck was always a total professional. Buck smiled wider and leered a little longer at Eddie. "Looking good."

Eddie chuckled. “I’m sure I look as goofy as you do.” Eddie grinned and stretched his legs a little, the denim of his jeans clinging to the muscles and resisting the movement. “There’s no way I’d ever actually be able to play basketball in these.”

One of the crewmembers smiled. “It’s just gonna be some B-roll. Ease people into the scene and get your blood pumping a little…”

“In these jeans that might be a little dangerous.” Buck snorted. Then feeling a sudden rush of confidence, he smiled at Eddie again. “Though the view is pretty nice.”

Eddie blinked at Buck, and the butterflies in Buck’s stomach started to tango, dancing around faster and faster.

"Okay, guys-" One of the cameramen brought over a pretty worn basketball. If Buck had to guess he'd bet it was only ever used for shoots like this one. The guy tossed it to Buck. "Just have some fun."

Buck and Eddie played a little one on one for maybe ten minutes, both of them laughing every time one of them would move too fast and pop a stitch on the wardrobe clothes. Whatever else the plan might have been Buck was certainly getting turned on by the end of their little game, a few more minutes spent rubbing against Eddie as they fought over the ball and it would have been patently obvious through Buck’s jeans.

"Alright, we're good here!" The director called out. "Let's pack things up and move to the other set…"

The "other set" being the bedroom. Buck gulped a little and tried to hang onto his earlier flash of confidence. He wanted this, and he was maybe a little more invested in it being Eddie than he should have been. But right now that didn't matter. Buck squared his shoulders and glanced back at Eddie. A hot guy Buck liked was going to fuck him. Buck called that a big win. He'd enjoy today, and deal with whatever came afterward tomorrow.

The bedroom they wound up moving too was a different one than Buck had been in the other day. For one thing, this one was a lot bigger, giving the space for a larger camera crew to set up and move around. A lot of the equipment was already there when Buck arrived, and Buck breathed a little sigh of relief when the camera people all filled in. Buck was happy to see Chimney wasn’t among them. Buck liked Chimney, and he seemed good for Maddie, but that didn't mean it wasn't a bit awkward to be naked and having your sister's boyfriend filming you.

Buck took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, taking stock of the set up around him. There was one big tripod and for a stationary camera, and a bank of monitors set up nearby where the director could see what each camera was capturing at all times. Then there was a camera mounted in the ceiling over top of the bed for aerial shots, and two more camera guys who had rigs they were strapping onto their chests that would let them move in and around Eddie and Buck and catch all kinds of different angles and close-ups.

As the camera guys took a minute to get settled in, the director came up to introduce themselves to Eddie and Buck. Buck didn't recognize the guy's name, but he smiled and shook his hand all the same.

“So uh- how do you want this to start?” Buck asked?”

The director smiled. “However you want is fine with me. My job today is mostly just to catch everything you guys do so we can build the hottest scene possible.”

Buck smiled. “So you’re not so much directing us as you are the camera guys?”

“Mostly.” The guy laughed. “I might call cut here or there if we need to cool things down for a minute or two, and you guys should too if you need a break. I’m happy to throw out suggestions if you want them, but my motto is always to trust the actors. You guys know your bodies, and you've been doing this kind of thing for a while."

Eddie nodded, and Buck found himself shaking his head along too. He could do this. “Do you want us to like- talk or anything before things get going?” Buck asked.

The director laughed. “I think we’ve got enough of that. I’m sure you guys are ready to get to the big event…”

Buck grinned. “Sure.”

“Alright then.” The director clapped his hands together. “Let’s do this- have a good scene, everybody!"

The camera guys all gave the director a thumbs-ups, and then it was just Buck and Eddie, standing together under all of the spotlights.

“So how do you want to start this?” Buck asked.

Eddie chuckled. “Come here.” He pulled Buck over to the door and opened it. “We’ll stumble back though okay guys?”

“Sure.” Two of the camera guys adjusted position slightly so they had a better view of the door. “Ready whenever you two are.”

“Alright.” Eddie pushed Buck out of the room and let the door swing shut behind him. Then he turned them around so Buck’s back was pressed up against the door. “You ready for this?” Eddie asked.

Buck nodded, his pulse pounding in his ears.

Eddie kissed Buck, and then reached behind him and opened the door. He pushed Buck through it, and in spite of the cameras and lights all around him, Buck could only focus on Eddie. His brain jumped back to the kiss Eddie had given him during their interview, Eddie's tongue slipped inside Buck's mouth again and it was like they'd never stopped- only this time Buck wasn't surprised by it. He kissed Eddie back with a vengeance, opening his mouth to Eddie, and shoving his own tongue as far down Eddie's throat as he could. Eddie gave a little rumble of surprise, and then Buck felt a firm hand on his ass, stirring him back towards the bed. Eddie pressed Buck up against one of the posts and pulled his lips off of Buck's just long enough to yank Buck's shirt off over his head.

Buck was breathing a little heavily, and he saw Eddie’s eyes were darker than he’d ever seen them. Buck grinned and started to reach for Eddie's shirt, but Eddie surged forward, grabbing Buck's wrists and pulling his arms to his sides. Eddie knelt down a little, his lips locking on to one of Buck's nipples, and then kissing their way down Buck's abs one at a time. Buck groaned in surprise. He hadn't had much of a plan for the scene, but if Eddie’s precision was anything to go by he’d been planning some of this out for a while. That or he was just that good at figuring out what to do to Buck in the moment. Buck shivered, either one of those possibilities was thrilling.

Eddie's hands were still wrapped around Buck's wrists, but Buck managed to bring one hand up to Eddie's shoulder all the same. Even in his little stupor, Buck made sure it was his left hand, so the camera's filming at the end of the room would still have a clear view of Eddie's face as he worked his way around Buck's chest. Buck hissed when Eddie sucked on one of his nipples again. Buck's nipples had always been somewhat sensitive, and a super hot guy playing with them sent gallons of blood pumping straight to Buck's cock. Buck whimpered a little and pushed Eddie back by his shoulder. Eddie finally looked up at Buck again, an unspoken question in his eyes.

"Come here…" Buck helped pull Eddie back up to his full height and pulled the flannel Eddie was wearing back over his arms. Eddie grinned, and taking Buck's cue, grabbed a hold of the white muscle tee he was wearing underneath. But rather than pulling off, Eddie grabbed a hold of the neck hole with both his hands and tugged hard. He proceeded to shred the thin fabric neatly in two, the muscles in his arms bulging with each motion. The two pieces of the ruined shirt fell away, revealing one of the most impressive torsos Buck had ever seen.

“Show off.” Buck meant it to sound a little more teasing, but his voice was thick with lust.

Eddie laughed, genuinely too, not one of the little half chuckles Buck had seen other porn actors use on camera. “You liked it.”

"How could you tell?" Buck grinned and grabbed one of Eddie's hands, guiding it to the prominent bulge in Buck's jeans. Buck wasn't exactly small and packed into the jeans from wardrobe almost nothing was left to the imagination. Buck meanwhile, couldn’t help running his other all across Eddie’s firm muscles. Most studios didn’t do repeat pairings with their porn stars, and if this was the only time Buck got to actually do something like this with Eddie than he was going to get his fill.

Eddie moved his hand up from Buck’s trapped cock, reaching to grab Buck’s belt buckle instead. He unhooked it and swiped Buck's fly all the way down in one fluid motion. Buck hopped a little as Eddie tugged his jeans over the swell of Buck's ass. When they were finally pooled around his ankles Buck kicked them off into a random corner of the room. He and Eddie had already ditched their shoes and sock when they came inside. Eddie had said that once someone's pants came down the last thing the audience would want is a pause in the action to untie your shoes, and Buck had to agree with him. Buck reached out to grab Eddie's belt, but Buck beat him to it, yanking his own jeans off too. That left the two of them in just tight boxer briefs, Buck's a light gray it almost looked white and Eddie in black. Eddie grinned and reached down again to shamelessly grope Buck through his underwear, his hand working its way down the outline of Buck's shaft, before dipping around Buck's hips and tracing the faint outline of Buck's crack through the thin cotton. Eddie gave Buck a little push and guided him back toward the bed. Buck's legs hit the back of the bed and he sat down, Eddie encouraging him to lay back.

“Let’s get these off… I want to see you.” There was a fire burning in Eddie’s eyes, and Buck happily lifted his legs up to help Eddie pull the offending underwear off. Buck’s cock smacked back against his abs the minute it was freed, already hard and oozing out little drops of precum. Eddie didn't pay it much mind though, instead, he wrapped a hand around each of Buck's thick thighs and spread them gently, opening Buck up and giving the camera its first view of Buck's still cherry hole. Eddie sat down next to Buck, making sure to stay out of the camera's view. He reached down, trailing a single finger along the rim of Buck's asshole. Buck shivered, and he could feel the muscles in his ass twitching in anticipation. "Look at that pretty little ring…" Eddie stopped circling it with his finger and instead pulled Buck's ass cheeks even farther apart, giving the camera an even better view of Eddie's prize. "Tight little pucker…" Eddie pulled back from Buck's ass and fan one hand encouragingly down Buck's side. "You ready to pop your cherry?"

“Yes!” Buck nodded vigorously. He was still nervous, but laying back like this with Eddie looking down at him… Eddie’s pupils were blown so wide his eyes looked almost black with lust. And Buck had down that. _Him_. Buck's hole twitched again in anticipation. He wanted Eddie to wreak him. Buck's hole wasn't the only thing to move, and from the look on his face, Buck knew immediately Eddie had seen it too. He reached down to Buck's bouncing cock, and gave it a little flick, knocking another drop of precum down onto Buck's chest.

“You really are eager aren’t you?” Eddie grinned and pulled back a few steps from Buck and the bed, his right hand coming down to grip his own straining dick through his boxers. Buck nodded again. Eddie smiled wider. “Why don’t you come unwrap your present here then?”

Buck laughed at Eddie’s cheesy line, and climbed off of the bed, his cock dangling out in front of him like a fleshly divining rod. Buck pushed Eddie's hands away and worked both his thumbs under the elastic waistband. Buck was tempted to try and shred these to show off right back to Eddie, but Buck had a feeling the elastic wouldn't rip as easily. Instead, Buck opted to tug them down just a few inches, tucking the elastic back under Eddie's balls and letting Eddie's cock come out to play. It slipped free the moment the head was clear, slamming down on top of Buck's own cock.

Buck suppressed a shudder. Buck was a pretty good size, but looking at Eddie's cock like this it was clear Eddie had him beat with both length and girth. A little thrill ran through Buck. He'd never really cared as much about size as some guys- something a few of his exes had commented was easy when Buck was as big as he was- but seeing Eddie was bigger than him was a sudden and unexpected turn on. Especially when Buck remembered exactly what Eddie was going to be doing with that impressive cock. Buck reached down between them tentatively, and wrapped his around both their lengths, stroking them both.

Eddie growled low in his throat and pushed Buck back towards the bed. Buck reached down as he hit the mattress and spread his ass cheeks, exposing himself again for Eddie and the cameras. Buck was ready for what came next. Eddie came up behind him and squirted some lube onto his fingers, the cool skin gently circling around Buck's hole. Buck hissed a little as Eddie's first finger slipped inside him, just the tip slowly working its way through Buck's barrier. Bobby had given Buck some discreet advice to make sure he was all set for things on camera and Buck had followed it to the letter, but Eddie easing his finger inside still felt tight. Buck tried not to grimace. He wasn't feeling anything like the pleasure he'd heard about yet, and if Eddie's finger was like this Buck could only imagine what his cock would be like-

“Oh-!” Buck’s hips jumped up on their own accord, and he gasped as Eddie’s finger suddenly hit up against something that had Buck’s whole body tingling. Eddie grinned and leaned over Buck.

“Looks like we found your prostate.”

“Y-yeah…”

Eddie smiled wider and disappeared from Buck's field of vision again. Buck was still a little breathless so it took him a minute to realize what Eddie was doing. It was only when Buck felt something cool and wet darting up against his hole that he put it together. Buck moaned as he felt Eddie work his tongue deeper into Buck's channel. Buck's whole body vibrated with pleasure. _Eddie was actually rimming him._ Buck had never expected Eddie to do something this intimate. Buck was torn between wanting to lay back and just bask in the all feelings Eddie was pulling out of him, and the desire to lift himself up a little to actually watch what Eddie was doing.

In the end, curiosity won out, Buck pushed himself up on his elbows, taking in the view of Eddie working him over, and suddenly giving himself spank bank material for life. Eddie's tongue never stopped, it kept slipping in and out of Buck, teasing him every step of the way, but somehow Eddie managed to look up and lock his eyes with Buck. Buck bit his lip to keep from cumming right then and there. The look in Eddie's eyes was absolutely sinful. Eddie's whole perfect body just seemed to exude sex, and right now he had all of that energy focused on Buck with a singular purpose- giving Buck the time of his life. It was too much. Buck whimpered and could feel himself approaching the edge embarrassingly fast-

"Alright let's take five there guys!" The director's voice came crashing down on Buck like it was breaking some kind of spell, and Buck groaned reluctantly as Eddie quickly pulled back. Buck chuckled to himself. He could only imagine what he looked like right now. His own cock was rock hard still and had left quite the little puddle on Buck's stomach. Buck's cock was still bobbing in the air with Buck's pulse, and Buck found it strange to discover he could feel Eddie's absence in his ass too. Buck threw one arm over his face and laughed louder.

“You guys are killing me here.”

The director, or maybe one of the camera guys snorted. "Well, you looked like you were getting close to enjoying yourself a little _too_ much there right off the bat.”

Buck blushed a little and pulled his arm back to look over at the director. "Sorry…"

The guy laughed. “Don’t worry about it. To be honest it was pretty hot. I’d be all for filming it too, but we need to save your big load for the main event.”

Buck nodded. He'd made sure to avoid getting off for the few days leading up to this shoot to make things look, well, more explosive on camera. That was pretty typical for Buck but also meant he was pretty horny, and apparently on more of a hair-trigger than he'd realized. Buck had never had to worry about cumming too soon in any of his past videos. Buck grinned up at Eddie. "You hear that? You're doing too good of a job." Buck winked. "You have to go easy on me until you actually get that monster dick inside me."

Eddie grinned and patted Buck’s knee. “No promises.”

Buck laughed and tried to focus on evening out his breathing. He closed his eyes to keep himself from looking at Eddie. A naked Eddie wasn’t doing anything to help cool Buck down…

Somebody got Buck and Eddie both some water, and then after a few minutes more of resting the director was ready to start things up again. Buck was still mostly hard. The break had helped come back down from the edge, but knowing what he still had to look forward Buck doubted his cock would be laying down again until it was spent.

Eddie went back to rimming Buck again for a minute or so, just enough time to make sure Buck was loosened up again, and so the cameras had material to edit out the director calling cut with. When Eddie pulled back from Buck again, Buck couldn't resist pushing himself back up on his elbows for a better look at what Eddie was doing. Buck licked his lips. Eddie was slowly stroking his cock, getting all of it slicked up for Buck. Buck watched the skin glisten and swallowed hard. Bobby had given Buck the option of doing this with a condom or bareback, and it was Buck who had made the final choice for Eddie to enter him raw. He and Eddie were both clean, the frequent tests the 118 had them take proved that, and Buck was going to use that knowledge to really make his first time an unforgettable scene. The cameras and lights felt suddenly hot on Buck's skin, and his nerves started to flare back up as he took in the sheer size of Eddie's cock.

But then Eddie stepped forward closer to Buck, and Buck’s whole view became just Eddie. Buck knew logically of course, that the camera guys would be circling around to get the better views from the side, but Buck was almost able to pretend that it was just him and Eddie. Eddie smiled down at Buck, not his cocky grin, or the fake smile he’d used for some of his other porn scenes Buck had watched, but a real genuine smile. Buck watched with bated breath as Eddie pushed his flushed cock head up against the rim of Buck’s hole.

“You ready?” Eddie asked.

Buck nodded vigorously.

Eddie pushed forward, easing the flared mushroom head of his cock past the tight ring of Buck's muscle. Buck gasped. Eddie's cock was so much bigger than his tongue or his fingers. It burned a little, even with the lube, and Buck grit his teeth. Eddie never took his eyes off of Buck, watching him the whole time, as inch by inch, he sank deeper inside him. Buck forced himself to smile a little, the last thing he wanted was to make Eddie worry, and nodded, encouraging Eddie to keep going. Eddie shifted his hips a little when he was about halfway inside of Buck, and Buck suddenly saw stars.

“MMPH!” Buck’s whole body shook, and he was rewarded with another big grin from Eddie. Eddie stopped his advance, and pulled back a little, driving his cock down into the same spot inside Buck, and making him cry out again. Eddie laughed.

“Good?”

“S-so good.” Buck squirmed trying to get used to the new sensation flooding through him. He felt like a kid again just figuring out how his dick worked, and the whole new world of pleasure it could unlock. If this was what Buck had been missing all these years then he definitely needed to broaden his horizons. Buck groaned again and smiled to himself. He was for sure picking up some new toys later.

Eddie started moving, building up a regular rhythm with his hips, and all in all, just reducing Buck to mush. Buck just lay back gasping as Eddie pounded him, hoping this was feeling as good for Eddie as it was for him. Buck watched beads of sweat trickle down the peaks and valleys of Eddie's chest and was overcome with the desire to lick along some of those same paths. Buck grunted, and lifted himself up again, pulling Eddie down into a surprise kiss.

“Heh-“ Eddie chuckled. “I take it you’re enjoying yourself?”

Buck nodded, kissing him again. "I wanna try something…" Buck pushed Eddie back a little, Eddie's cock slipping out of Buck with a wet plop. Eddie raised one eyebrow in a silent question, but Buck didn't bother to respond, instead, he just spun them around so Eddie was the one laying back on the bed. Eddie laughed when he realized what buck had planned.

“You really weren’t kidding about this huh?”

"Nope." Buck grinned as he positioned himself over Eddie's cock. It was a little weird being on this side of it all, but Buck felt confident he'd enjoy the end results just as much. Eddie helped Buck line himself up. When Eddie nodded to confirm Buck was ready, Buck slowly eased himself down. A little thrill ran through Buck when he felt Eddie's cock first but up against his hole again. He slid himself down the rest of the way, revealing in the fact that now he was the one fucking himself on Eddie's cock. Buck started slow, giving him a chance to adjust to the new position, but in under a minute he was slowly bouncing away. Buck's own cock spun and flopped wildly about, trailing behind drops of precum whenever it slapped against one of Buck's thighs or Eddie's chest.

Buck reached down to jerk himself off in time Eddie’s dick, but Eddie slapped his hand away with a grin. Edie lifted himself up into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around Buck’s back, trapping Buck’s cock between them. Buck whimpered, and Eddie reached down to grab two large handfuls of Buck’s ass, kneading his cheeks, and spreading Buck even wider, giving the cameras a perfect view of Eddie’s cock disappearing in and out of Buck’s hole.

Eddie kissed Buck’s neck, teasing and nipping his way down Buck’s collarbone, the entire time never letting go of Buck’s ass. Buck groaned, almost overwhelmed by all the new sensations hitting him at once. He was trembling in Eddie’s arms more than actually riding him at this point, but Eddie kept pumping his hips up to meet Buck, stuffing him with the entire length of Eddie’s cock. Buck could feel his eyes start to glaze over and knew he was getting close. He tried to say something to Eddie, some warning for him and the camera crew so Buck didn’t waste his load like this where hardly anyone could see it, but it was all just too much. Buck couldn’t focus, couldn’t keep his mind wrapped around anything besides the cresting wave inside of him-

But somehow Eddie knew. In a display of strength, Buck would have found pretty hot if he wasn't already so overwhelmed Eddie completely picked Buck up and spun them around, slamming Buck back down onto the mattress. Eddie pulled back looming over Buck again with those lust blown eyes just for Buck, and Buck completely lost it. His cock erupted, blasting out shot after shot of cum, and drenching Buck's chest. Buck felt something wet land on his cheek and realized in shock that a few stray shots had even managed to hit his face. Buck's cock kept twitching, leaking little drips of cum down onto his chest even as it slowly softened again.

Eddie wasn't done yet though. Buck could feel Eddie still moving inside of him, when Buck finally managed to blink the spots from his eyes and focus again, he saw Eddie's face still hovering above him. Buck's groan turned into a happy sigh. Buck just laid back against the bed in a daze as Eddie chased his own orgasm from Buck's ass. Buck felt a little guilty he had cum before Eddie but had trouble feeling too bad when it was Eddie's talented dick that had done him in, in the first place. Eddie’s thrusts were a little more erratic now, but he was still nailing Buck’s prostate, sending little aftershocks of pleasure coursing through Buck.

Buck felt his body stirring and tore his eyes away from Eddie to look down at himself in shook. Buck's dick, still laying in a pool of its own making was slowly hardening again as Eddie pounded into him. Buck moaned, his head falling hard back into the mattress. Buck had always had a pretty good refractory period, but this was something else. Out of the corner of his eye, Buck thought he could see one of the camera guys moving in a little closer, probably trying to get a good shot of Buck's dick that apparently didn't know when to quit.

Eddie grunted above him, and Buck could feel him tense up a little. Then with one final thrust, Eddie was unloading inside of Buck. Buck could feel Eddie's cock pulsing as his orgasm barreled through him, and then Buck had the strange sensation of Eddie's cum flooding his ass. Buck gasped a little as it just kept coming. Either Eddie had been holding for a while too, or he just always came like a freaking volcano. Buck grinned. He actually kind of like the feeling of being filled up like this. Knowing that he was the reason Eddie had cum so hard like Buck had earned every drop Eddie had given him.

Eddie slipped out of Buck, pulling a little of his prodigious load with him. Buck could feel it running down his crack and had a feeling that if he looked up this scene later he'd be treated to a close-up view of it too. Eddie sat down on to the bed next to Buck, panting a little.

"Whew!" The director laughed, going into the typical end of scene chatter. "That was great, guys. Buck, how do you feel?"

"Like a whole new man." Buck laughed and looked up at Eddie, his eyes shining a little.

“And Eddie how about you-“

Whatever the director had been getting ready to ask died in his throat when Eddie leaned down over Buck. Buck's cock had returned to almost full mast, and Eddie slipped it into his mouth without a word of warning to Buck or the director. Buck gasped and nearly came again right there. Just the visual of Eddie sucking him down was almost too much for Buck to handle after everything else. Even with Buck fighting to hold out it still didn't take much. Eddie bobbed his head up and down and swirled his tongue around the tip of Buck's cock like a man on a mission. Buck's orgasm this time was less explosive. Eddie swallowed most of it down, but a few stray rivulets ran down into his beard.

The director laughed. "I think Eddie likes you, Buck."

Eddie snorted and looked back at the camera. "What can I say? Buck's a pretty impressive guy…"

"Well, that's a wrap, guys." The director clapped his hands together gleefully. "Seriously great work everybody. I think this scene is going to be a huge hit-"

Buck tuned the director out as he and the camera guys started packing up, and looked back up at Eddie. "You're pretty awesome yourself." Buck grinned. "Seriously, thanks for making this so awesome."

Eddie’s only answer was to lean over and kiss Buck. Buck froze for a second I shock, then kissed him back, tasting Eddie and traces of his own cum. Buck could only imagine how hot it would look on camera- and that’s when he remembered. The director had said they were done. The cameras weren’t rolling anymore…

Eddie pulled back awkwardly, and Buck could see a little flush rising in his cheeks. “I’m uh- I’m gonna go get cleaned up…” and with that Eddie all but bolted out of the room.

Buck eased himself off the bed and took a second to shake hands again with the director and some of the camera guys. Buck was actually really looking forward to seeing how the scene turned out. By the time Buck made it down to the locker room, one of the showers was already running. Buck grinned and hung his towel up on one of the nearby hooks. He stepped into the showers, and was treated to the sight of Eddie, completely naked and wet, huddled under one of the showerheads. Buck smiled wider and walked over to him. Eddie must have heard him coming, and turned towards him.

“Buck-“

Buck kissed him, attacking Eddie’s mouth with all of the pent up lust and confusion Buck had been tangling up inside him over Eddie for weeks now. And it was just as perfect Buck had imagined. Eddie was kissing him back and then-

Eddie stumbled back shaking his head. “Buck no. Wait-“

“C’mon- “ Buck shook his head. “You can’t tell me that was all part of the scene. I-I felt something, and I know you did too. That kiss…”

“I- I know. But Buck…”

Buck reached out to kiss Eddie again-

“- I’m married.”


	8. Chapter 8

“- I’m married.”

Buck froze. He reeled back from Eddie. “What?”

Eddie grimaced. “Buck-“

“You’re married.” The words echoed around in Buck’s head mocking him. He felt like ice was crashing through his veins, the heat, and desire he'd felt for Eddie sputtering away under his mounting dread and shock. Buck could feel his whole body starting to shake. Eddie was trying to say something but all Buck could hear was the ringing in his ears. He stumbled back a few more steps- away from Eddie. Buck’s brain took the words even further, twisting the knife deeper into his gut. Buck should have known Eddie didn’t actually feel anything for him. Couldn’t probably. Buck was just an easy lay. Someone who looked pretty but didn’t matter. He was so stupid. It was the same story all over again. How had Buck managed to trick himself into thinking Eddie actually liked him?

Buck fumbled for his clothes on autopilot, pulling them on and not even caring that he was still a mess. Who cared anyway? His clothes would just look like how he felt- used and cheap. Buck shook his head. He just had to get out of the locker room. He couldn’t stand looking at Eddie, seeing just how little Buck had mattered to him. Or even worse, see his sympathy. If Eddie tried to consul him for this fucked up- whatever it was- Buck honestly thought he might cry. And he would never be able to show his face back here again if he let that happen. Hell, he still might be done at 118 Entertainment now. Eddie was married. If Eddie hadn't wanted Buck kissing him like that it made Buck the freak didn't it? Eddie would probably hate him and want Bobby to discipline Buck somehow. Buck cringed. How had he gotten it all wrong? He'd really though… Buck swallowed hard. He still hadn't managed to put his socks and shoes on, but Buck couldn't be in the locker room for another second. Buck scooped them up in his arms unceremoniously and ran for the door.

“Buck wait! You don’t und-“

The door slammed shut behind Buck and he raced down the hall, still in his bare feet. The one advantage Buck had was that Eddie had already been showering. It would take him a little longer to dry off and come after Buck even if he wanted to. Buck lost himself as he walked. He didn’t care where he wound up he just needed to put as much distance between himself and Eddie as he possibly could. Buck got more than a few strange looks, but he just kept walking. He finally came to a dark hallway. All the lights were off, and from the looks of it, anyone who worked in this section of the company had already gone home for the night. Buck leaned back against the cool tile on the wall, his chest heaving. He dropped his socks and shoes onto the floor and slid down the wall until he was sitting next to them. Buck smacked a hand against his head, and then let his fall forward. He cradled it in his hands, letting the dark and quiet of the empty hallway wash over him. When the first tears started to leak through his fingers, there was no one to see them.

***

Buck woke up to someone pounding on his door. He groaned and pulled a pillow over his head, muffling the sound. Whoever it was would go away. The knock came again, louder this time, but Buck still refused to move. If it was anything important they’d leave a note. Buck could toss it in with the dozen or so text messages he'd gotten over the last day and a half that he still hadn't responded to. For Buck knew it was Eddie here to give him hell for what had happened in the locker room. Eddie had tried texting Buck once but Buck had blocked his number. He just couldn't deal with it right now. He just needed to be left alone…

“Alright since you refuse to open your door I’m just coming in!” Maddie shouted. “You better be decent in there!”

Buck grimaced. He didn’t need Maddie coming to check up on him. He didn’t need anything. He heard the spare key he’d given Maddie turn in the lock and knew his sister hadn’t been bluffing.

Buck groaned. “Maddie don’t-“

A few seconds later the covers were ripped back, and Buck was left staring up at his sister. Maddie crossed her arms over her chest and smiled down at Buck. “It’s time for you to get out of bed.”

“I don’t have to be anywhere.” Buck sighed. It was true, Buck had a least a few more days before the studio would call him back to shoot something new. And that was all assuming they didn’t just fire for coming onto Eddie like he had…

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Okay, what's going on?" She sat down on Buck's mattress forcing him to scoot over a little.

"Nothing," Buck grumbled.

“Right.” Maddie snorted. “You’re just moping in bed and ignoring all my texts for no reason at all.”

Buck didn’t say anything. He really didn’t want to get into it with Maddie.

“C’mon on Buck-“ Maddie sighed. “What’s going on? Is it something with the scene? Cause I’ve got to tell you-“

"Oh my god, Maddie-" Buck flushed. "Tell me you didn't watch it!"

“Gross no.” Maddie smacked Buck’s thigh scolding. “Like I want to see in bed with someone. But I hear things. Everyone’s saying your chemistry with this Eddie guy was off the charts. Chimney said the scene is blowing up on the website already…”

“That’s-“ Buck wasn’t really sure how he felt about it. As hot and fun as the shoot had been, the ending of it all in the locker room with Eddie wouldn’t get out of his head. “-that’s good I guess…”

"You guess?" Maddie's eyebrows shot up as she scrutinized Buck a little closer. "C'mon on, you were practically drooling over the prospect of getting to do your big scene with this guy. Why do you think I-"

Buck frowned. “What did you do?”

"I-" Maddie looked a little, having said more than she meant to. "I may have enlisted the phone divisions to help push Eddie over the top with the voting…"

“What?” Buck’s eyes bugged out of his head. “Maddie-“

“So you’re telling me you didn’t enjoy working with him?”

Buck grimaced. “It’s complicated.”

“How so Evan?” Maddie asked. “Cause I’ve got to say everyone I talked to thought you guys were great together.”

“We were never together…”

Maddie sighed. “You know what I mean…”

Buck was silent for a minute. “He’s married.”

“What?”

“Eddie.” Buck took a deep breath. “He’s married.”

Maddie's eyes were full of sympathy. "Oh, Buck-"

"And like an idiot, I thought there might be something there. A connection or something…" Buck sat up, running his hands through his hair. "I kissed him…"

“I think you did a little more than just kiss him.” Maddie laughed awkwardly. She caught sight of Buck’s face and froze. “You mean after…”

Buck nodded. “And he started to kiss me back. I thought-“ Buck shuddered. “Then he told me…”

“What did he say?” Maddie asked quietly.

Buck lifted his head from his hands and gave her a slightly exasperated look. “He said he was married Madds. What else would he say?”

“I mean did he explain, or say anything else…” Maddie frowned. “If he kissed you back-“

“No.” Buck shook his head. “I couldn’t stand to hear anything else. I- I just had to get out of there…”

"Buck you need to talk to him," Maddie said urgently. "Maybe there's more too it-"

“Stop.” Buck cringed. “Maddie just stop. Please. I can’t keep thinking about it. It was humiliating enough already. If I were to-“ Buck shuddered. “I’m not bringing it up again.”

“So what are you going to do about work?” Maddie asked sadly.

“Stay professional.” Buck sighed. “Hope he doesn’t hate me or want me fired for kissing him like that-“

“C’mon Buck-“

"No Maddie, I'm serious," Buck said. "I just want to forget about it."

“Fine.” Maddie sighed heavily. “I’ll drop it if you finally get out of bed. Get showered and dressed. We’re gonna go out do something.”

“How is that a fair trade?”

“Because I said so.” Maddie smiled a little. “Now c’mon.”

Buck shook his head, but he stepped out of his bed, and Maddie took the small smile on his face as a big win. “So what exactly are we going to go do?”

“I don’t know yet.” Maddie laughed. “But something fun. Now get moving.”

“You’re really going to boss me around in my own apartment?”

“You bet.” Maddie laughed. “Older sibling prerogative.”

Buck laughed, immensely glad as always that he had his sister.

***

Buck tried to settle back into work as if nothing had happened. The rumors Maddie had been hearing were apparently right, Bobby told Buck when he came back that the scene he’d shot with Eddie had already jumped up to one of the sights most popular. Buck was glad to hear it, even if things between him and Eddie would probably never be the same. It was nice to know the investment Bobby, Athena, and the rest of the studio had made in hiring Buck was paying off. Buck was still a little blown away by the amount of trust they had placed him, and he desperately wanted to right by all of them.

Avoiding Eddie proved easier than Buck had thought. They only had a couple of small scenes left for the big firehouse series, including a finale that hadn't been written yet. Through chance or design Buck and Eddie weren't in any scenes together this week. Buck sometimes saw him in the cafeteria or one of the hallways, and would immediately go the other way. It left Buck eating by himself most of the time again, but Buck didn't mind. He got a couple of weird looks from Chimney and Hen, but thankfully neither one of them approached Buck. Trying to explain things to Maddie had been hard enough, the last thing Buck wanted was to hash the out with Eddie’s friends.

Thankfully, today at least was over. Buck changed back into his street clothes and made his way downstairs to the parking lot. The sky outside was an overcast gray, a perfect match to Buck's mood. Rain was spitting down onto the parking lot. Buck sighed and resigned himself to getting wet. It was just one more thing in an already bad day. The parking lot was mostly empty by now, Buck’s last scene of the day where he’d basically been just standing in the background while some of the firefighter actors ran a call had gone long. Buck was cold and wet by the time he finally made it over to his car, and the only thing he wanted in that moment was to get in and go home. So, of course, he dropped his keys and had to bend down to fish them out from under his car.

“There you are…”

Buck tensed. He knew that voice. He stood up slowly. Eddie was standing on the other side of Buck’s car. He was completely soaked, his shirt and jeans clinging to his body, and his hair plastered down against his forehead. Buck swallowed hard. “What do you want?”

A determined fire burned in Eddie’s eyes, and he crossed his arms over his chest. “I want to talk to you.”

Buck winced. “Look I’m sorry I kissed you can we just-“

“Are you really?” Eddie scowled, and Buck felt his stomach drop even further. “Because you never gave me a chance to explain.”

Buck frowned. “Explain what?”

“Shannon is Christopher’s mother.”

Assuming Shannon was the name of Eddie’s wife Buck had kind of figured that. He waited still not understanding just what it was Eddie thought needed explaining.

“We’re not together. Not really.”

“Uh…” Buck gave Eddie a funny look. “I thought you said you were married?” Buck cleared his throat. “Look I don’t know what’s going on with you and your wife but I really don’t want to be caught up in the middle-“

“You aren’t.” Eddie grimaced. “It’s complicated. Shannon and I don’t live together. I haven’t even seen her in years. Not since she walked out on Christopher and me.”

“What?” Buck’s brain was still playing catch up. So Eddie was married but not with his wife?

Eddie seemed to fumble for the right words. “Given… my job and everything…” Eddie broke off and tried again. “I love Christopher. More than anything. Shannon doesn’t know what I do for a living now. Or where we live… But if she did she could try and fight me for custody.”

“She’d do that?” Buck paled. He’d seen Eddie with his son and the sheer love they clearly had for each other. Buck might not know Shannon, but as far as he was concerned anybody who walked out on their kid shouldn’t be able to try and tear them away from the loving parent they still had.

Eddie shrugged. “Maybe. I don’t know…” He sighed. “I’d hope not, but before we moved she was pushing me to let her see Christopher again. I didn’t want her to hurt Chris again, so I said no until I was sure she was for real…”

“And now?” Buck asked.

“She still has my email and a few other ways of getting in touch with me.” Eddie shook his head. “She still wants to see Chris. Last month she kept showing up at my parents' house in Texas demanding to know where we were. They had to get a restraining order to get her to stop.”

Buck thought that definitely sounded a little unstable, but he didn’t know if that was the kind of thing it was okay for him to say to Eddie-as a what? Coworker? Friend? Something more? Buck swallowed hard. “So you can’t divorce her because if you filed she’d know where you and Christopher are.”

Eddie nodded. “I just can’t take that risk.”

“And when you tried to say that before I ran off like an idiot.” Buck wanted to kick himself.

"It was my fault," Eddie said seriously. "I was trying to be open about it with you but I just messed things up. I didn't want to be like your ex…"

Buck felt a sudden heat rising in his chest, both at Eddie's concern for his feelings and for the fact that Eddie was comparing himself to Buck's ex-boyfriend. “So…” Buck swallowed hard. “What does that mean?”

Eddie took a step closer to him. Buck's eyes traced raindrops as they raced down Eddie's face and over his lips. "It means I like you, Buck.”

“I like you too.”

Eddie leaned forward slowly, his lips barely brushing against Buck’s. He pulled back a second later, looking Buck straight in the eye. “Is this okay?”

Buck grinned and kissed Eddie back. "More than okay."

***

The phone was ringing when she got into the house. She tossed her keys and her bag down onto the table and raced to go pick it up.

“Yes?”

“Ms. Diaz… this is Richard Bor. The private investigator you hired.”

Like she didn’t know who he was. “And?” She demanded.

“Our team flagged a video they found online. We think we may have located your husband.”

Shannon Diaz smiled wide for the first time in months. “Where?”

“Los Angeles.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter is a bit shorter since it's mostly setting things up for next time. I'm going to try and get back to more regular updates for this story going forward. Hope you guys enjoy, and that everybody is staying healthy. :)

Buck was pacing back and forth in his apartment when the knock finally came at the door. He sprang across the room and wrenched it open. “Finally!”

“Hello to you too.” Maddie shook her head grinning. “Why are you freaking about this?”

“What makes you think I’m freaking out?” Buck asked.

“Come on,” Maddie rolled her eyes. “You called me over to here you pick out an outfit, something you haven’t asked me for since you were in middle school, and you didn’t stop texting me for my entire drive over here asking how much longer I was going to be.”

Buck sighed and rubbed his hands together. "Okay so maybe I'm a little nervous…"

“You think?” Maddie smiled. “Seriously though, why are you freaking out? This is going to be like your third date with Eddie. I thought you said things were going great for you guys.”

“They are!” Buck said quickly. “It’s been good. Really good. I just-“ Buck blushed a little. “He gets me you know?”

“Mmhm.” Maddie nodded. “So what’s the problem?” She grinned wickedly. “I can’t imagine it’s sex since you two have already-“

“Maddie!”

Maddie held her hands up. “I’m just saying, people at the office are _still_ talking about that scene. And you know how jaded people in this industry can get…”

“It’s not that.” Buck blushed an even brighter red.

"Oh my god, you guys have already hooked up again!" Maddie beamed and smacked Buck's arm playfully. "Is really that good in bed?"

“Maddie-“ Buck moaned.

“Right fine. Refuse to tell me about the gorgeous stud you’re sleeping with.”

“It’s not like I ask you things about Chimney!” Buck said.

Maddie wrinkled her nose. “Okay point taken. But come on, what’s really bothering you then?”

"Christopher," Buck said simply. "Eddie's son." He added when he saw Maddie's blank expression. "Eddie wants me to meet him today. As Eddie's boyfriend."

“Okay.” Maddie said slowly, “And you don’t want to?”

“Of course I want to!” Buck answered earnestly. “But what if he hates me?”

Maddie wanted to laugh, but seeing the real worry on her brother’s face she fought to keep it in. “You’re worried about one of the sweetest kids ever hating? Besides, didn’t you already meet Christopher?”

"For like five minutes." Buck sighed and flopped down onto one of the stools by his kitchen island. "It'll be different when he knows I'm with his dad…"

“You don’t know that.” Maddie slid onto the stool next to Buck and patted his knee. “And besides, maybe he’ll like you more you don’t know.”

“But what if he doesn’t? Eddie isn’t going to date someone who his son hates.”

"Okay, you need to relax," Maddie said gently. "There's no way Eddie is going to dump you even if today goes horribly…"

“That makes me feel so much better thanks.” Buck huffed.

“I’m serious!” Maddie nudged Buck, “Eddie likes you. I’m sure Christopher will too. And even if he doesn’t at first, you’ll win him over.”

“Maybe.” Buck sighed.

“Definitely.” Maddie smiled. “Now let’s talk about what you’re wearing…”

An hour later Buck was outside of Eddie's house. The drive over had been mostly a blur, though Buck had made sure to make one other important stop on the way over. Buck checked himself over as best he could in his car’s rear view mirror. Maddie had convinced Buck to go with a simple pair of designer jeans and a nice button-down shirt. Buck had explained to her that there wasn't really a formal plan for the date. Since this would be Christopher's first time officially meeting Buck, Buck and Eddie thought it made the most sense for Buck to come to their house to start things off. Whatever happened after that would depend a lot on how Christopher reacted. From what Eddie had said he'd hadn't really dated since his marriage broke down, and he'd certainly never introduced anyone to Christopher like this. Buck found it flattering, but it just made him even more nervous. Buck swallowed hard, and climbed out of the car, walking the short driveway up to the house.

Buck took a deep breath and knocked gently with his left hand. His right arm was curved around a bag with a few precious packages that Buck hoped would be a hit.

"Hey!" Eddie opened the door with a big smile on his face and swung it open wide enough for Christopher to step up and see Buck too. "Christopher this is Buck. He's the guy I've been telling you about."

Christopher gave Buck a small smile. "Hi, Buck."

"Hi, Christopher." Buck reached down to shake his hand. "It's great to finally meet you. I uh- I got you something…” Buck pulled the bag he was holding a little closer so Christopher could see it.

“What’s in the bag?” Christopher asked.

"Well-" Buck couldn't help smiling as he reached inside the bag. "Somebody told me you really liked Legos." Buck's heart was hammering away inside his chest. He hoped this wasn't overdoing it, but he really wanted to make a good impression. Buck had a feeling he knew what Maddie would have said about trying to get Christopher to like him by giving him gifts and hadn't exactly told her about this part of her plan for that exact reason. Buck pulled a big, brand new box of Legos out of the bag with a red ribbon wrapped around it, and watched as Christopher’s eyes got huge.

“Wow!” Christopher gasped.

"What do you say, Chris?"

“Thank you!” Christopher was practically bouncing with joy, and any qualms Buck had left about bringing him a gift evaporated on the spot seeing him that happy. Christopher started to make a beeline back into the house and then paused looking back at Buck. "Do you like Legos too?"

Buck leaned down a little so he was closer to Christopher’s eye level. “Uh, of course. Who doesn’t love Legos?”

Christopher smiled wider. “You want to help me build stuff?”

"Of course." Buck straightened back up and glanced over at Eddie. "I mean- so long as that's okay with your dad?"

Eddie nodded. “Why don’t you go get those opened up Chris, and Buck and I will be there in a minute okay?”

“Great!” Christopher hurried into the next room with his prize.

When he was gone Eddie’s smile slipped a little. “You know you didn’t have to do that.”

“I know…” A small kernel of guilt needled its way into Buck’s gut. "Sorry, I know I probably should have asked first, I just wanted to do something nice for him…"

“So Legos?” Eddie asked in amusement.

“Yeah!” Buck smiled. “You kept talking about all the cool stuff he was building the other day and this is a brand new set.”

“How do you know that?” Eddie cocked his head studying Buck a little closer. “Oh man, you actually do love Legos don’t you?”

"They're awesome!" Eddie laughed, and Buck stuck his tongue out at him. "Clearly you were just deprived of joy as a child," Buck said.

“Right…” Eddie chuckled and waved Buck inside. “C’mon…”

Christopher had already dumped out all of the new Legos Buck had gotten him and was sitting in the center of the room looking over his options. Eddie sat down next to Christopher, and Buck joined him. Eddie reached out for the little flyer that had come with all the pieces showing some of the things you could build with the set. Christopher was already putting various pieces together, and experimenting with all of his options.

“So what are we making?” Eddie asked looking over the different pictures.

Buck gasped dramatically. “What? Eddie put that away! Making your own stuff is half the fun!”

Christopher giggled.

Eddie put the flyer down and his hands up in mock apology. “Sorry I had no idea there was a protocol to this sort of thing!”

“Can you believe this?” Buck grinned over at Christopher. “Clearly you got all the coolness in the family and your dad didn’t get any.”

Eddie smiled. “I see how it is.” He eased himself up. “Why don’t I go finish lunch then while you two innovators build huh?”

Buck looked between Eddie and Christopher uncertainly. “I can help you with lunch if you want?”

“He’s just making sandwiches.” Christopher giggled again. “Dad doesn’t cook.”

“Hey now-“ Eddie laughed. “I made pizza the other night.”

Christopher shook his head. “You heated up leftovers. That doesn’t count.”

"Yeah, I didn't hear you complaining about it then." Eddie chuckled. He winked at Buck. "I see how this is gonna be. I have Buck over you two are already teaming up against me."

Buck smiled. "Hey, Lego buddies for life."

Eddie laughed and walked into the kitchen. Buck watched him go and then turned back to Christopher. Buck loved kids. Maddie always joked with him that it was because Buck himself was still just a big kid at heart. But even so, Buck could admit he was a little nervous being alone with Christopher. This would be the first real test Buck in a lot of ways. He figured part of Eddie going to make lunch was to let them have this moment. Buck was still trying to figure out what to say to Christopher when Christopher smiled and handed Buck a couple of Legos.

"I'm glad you're here," Christopher said seriously.

“Oh yeah?” Buck smiled at Christopher and started building a little with Legos Christopher had passed him. “Why’d that buddy?”

“You make Dad happy.” Christopher smiled.

Buck felt a warmth bubbling up in his chest. He knew, logically of course, that Eddie wouldn’t date Buck if he didn’t like him. But to hear from the man’s son that Eddie was happier… that meant a lot. Buck cleared his throat a little. “And uh- what about you Christopher huh? Are you happy?”

Christopher seemed to consider Buck for a second before smiling again. "I like you too. Plus you brought Legos…" Christopher smiled a little shyly. "Thanks again, Buck."

“Yeah of course.” Buck grinned. “So what do you think we should make huh?”

Eddie came back in twenty or so minutes later, and Christopher proudly showed off the castle he and Buck had made together.

“Wow.” Eddie set a plate down in front of Buck after one to Christopher and smiled. “You guys were right that’s much cooler than the options they give you.”

“Told you.” Buck laughed.

The sandwiches were pretty good even if they were simple. Buck smiled to himself as he ate. Maybe next time he came over he’d have to cook something for Eddie and Christopher. Buck wasn’t an expert chef by any means, but he’d picked up a few things over the years.

A sudden knock came at the door. Eddie frowned and stood up. Before he could get to the door the knock came again.

“Yeah coming.”

Buck stood up too and followed Eddie towards the door. "You expecting someone else?"

Eddie smirked. "Yeah, I asked my other boyfriend to come over now.”

“Hey-“ Buck pouted.

Eddie laughed. “I’m kidding. I don’t know what this is.”

Eddie opened the door. There was a young guy with a messenger bag standing on the front stoop. His eyes flicked between Eddie and Buck.

“Edmundo Diaz?”

“Here.” Eddie waved at the guy.

Buck grinned. “Edmundo?”

“You want to make something of it _Evan_?” Eddie asked.

“Nope.” Buck shook his head.

Eddie laughed and turned back to the other man. “How can I help you?”

The guy reached into his bag and out an envelope. “You’ve been served.”

Buck watched the guy walk away just as quickly as he’d come in confusion. Eddie frowned and turned the envelope over in his hands and ripped it open. Whatever he saw there wasn't good. Buck could see his expression darken, and finally, Eddie crushed the letter up in his hands, his eyes flashing darkly.

“What is it?” buck asked tentatively.

“Shannon.” Eddie ground out. His body was visibly shaking.

Buck frowned. “Shannon your quasi ex-wife?”

“She found out where we live somehow.” Eddie shuddered. “She’s suing me for custody of Christopher.”


	10. Chapter 10

“What?” Buck was thunderstruck.

“She wants sole custody of Christopher.” Eddie crumpled up the summons and shoved it into his pocket.

“She-she can’t really do that can she?” Buck asked.

“Of course she can Buck.” Eddie snapped. Eddie closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them again he shot Buck an apologetic look. “Sorry. I’m not mad at you…It’s just…” Eddie shook his head. He looked past Buck, and Buck turned with him, spying Christopher down the hall still playing with the Legos. “Don’t say anything to Chris okay?”

Buck shook his head. “Of course not.”

“I need to figure this out…”

Buck nodded. “Can you get a lawyer to help you fight this?”

"I'll have to," Eddie said bitterly. “And good ones don’t exactly come cheap…”

"I can help you look later." Buck offered. "Seriously, anything I can do to help you with this just name it…"

“That’s sweet.” Eddie reached up to squeeze Buck’s shoulder. He walked past Buck and back into the house, leaving Buck to follow him. Christopher was still smiling and working on the Lego castle they’d started together when Buck got back inside. Buck forced himself to smile back, but as he sat back down Buck couldn’t help feeling some of the joy was gone.

***

“I got a lawyer.”

Buck looked up from the bowl of soup he was working his way through just as Eddie sat down next to him. The cafeteria at 118 Entertainment was still pretty empty this early in the day. The firehouse project had just finished a scene, so they’d let some of the performers go for an early lunch while they reset things for the afternoon filming. Buck hadn’t see Eddie since he left his house yesterday. Eddie smiled weakly at Buck when he sat down, but Buck could see clear bags under his eyes that the makeup team would need to spend extra time covering up before he appeared on camera later.

“Uh… that was fast.” Buck cleared his throat. “How uh, how are you holding up?”

“These things always move fast.” Eddie sighed. “I’m just trying to on top of it. If I think too much about what could go wrong-“

"Hey, nothing bad is going to happen," Buck said firmly. He reached out for Eddie's hand across the table. "Any judge who sees the facts of the case would have to side with you.”

Eddie snorted. “Right. The mixed gay porn star dad wins a lot of custody cases going up against his white wife.”

Buck swallowed hard. "Well, you will." He held onto Eddie's hand a little tighter. 'Who did you get to be a lawyer?"

“You’ve probably heard of him…” Eddie shifted a little awkwardly, and Buck frowned. A second later Eddie pulled a business card out of his wallet and Buck understood why.

“Chase Mackey," Buck said quietly. "Isn't he the guy who-"

“Yeah…” Eddie sighed.

“He seriously sued the city and the fire department after they saved that guy’s life.”

"I know," Eddie said a little shyly.

“Why would you hire an ambulance chaser like this?” Buck asked. He looked down at the business card again and gazed at the little portrait of the guy in the corner. "He even looks skeevy…"

“Because that skeevy guy _won_ the lawsuit," Eddie said angrily. "He got some money for that guy. I’m not saying I like him-“

"Well, I'd hope not," Buck interjected, smiling a little and trying to get Eddie to as well.

"Look, Buck," Eddie sighed and ran a hand through his hair, which somehow still looked good despite the rest of slightly disheveled appearance. Buck was momentarily distracted thinking about running his own through the glossy locks… but he snapped back to attention when Eddie started talking again. “I called at least a dozen different lawyers last night. When I explained what was going on only three of them called me back, and this ambulance chaser is the only guy I can afford. I know he’s a bit of an asshole-“

“Hey, no…” Buck leaned in closer to Eddie, conscious for a second of the fact that they were at work. Buck and Eddie weren’t really planning on hiding their new relationship, but Buck also didn’t want to add all the drama and excitement their coworkers might have over it to Eddie’s already full plate right now. "You're right. Who cares what else he's done? If he's the guy who stops this stupid custody fight then I go for it."

Some of the tension bled away from Eddie's face, and beneath it, Buck could see just how deep his worry ran. Eddie sighed, leaning into Buck just a little. "Thanks, Buck…"

“For what?” Buck smiled. “Approving your lawyer choice?”

“Just-“ Eddie shook his head. “Just being you…”

“Don’t know how to be anyone else.”

Eddie chuckled weakly.

“When do the actual proceedings start?” Buck asked. “Can I- I mean if you’re okay with me being there I’d like to come. I can offer testimony or something.”

“I think you might be ruled a little biased as a witness.” Eddie smiled though.

"Moral support then," Buck said firmly. “I know most of your family is still in Texas, but you should have somebody else there besides your lawyer to support you.”

“Coming with me to a custody battle? Sounds like a hell of a fifth date.”

Buck nodded. "And when the judge sees how ridiculous Shannon is being and throw the whole thing out we can celebrate with some more fun activities." Buck wiggled his eyebrows a little suggestively.

“Somehow I doubt it will be that simple.” Eddie laughed weakly. He squeezed Buck’s hand. “But I do like the sound of it…”

"Then I'll be there," Buck said firmly.

“Are you sure?” Eddie’s smile faltered just a little. “You really don’t-“

Buck kissed him, sending the clearest message that he could that he was all in. “I’m sure.”

Eddie smiled wider. “Then I’d love to have you there.”

***

Buck fiddled nervously with his tie. It had been a couple of months since Buck had any call to wear his suit, and the sleeves of his jacket felt stretched a little tight around the new muscles he'd built up in his arms. Any other time the little appreciative glance Eddie had given him might have helped put Buck at ease, but as it was Eddie and Buck were waiting awkwardly outside the courthouse for Eddie's lawyer to show up. From what the lawyer had told Eddie, which Eddie, in turn, told Buck, today would only be a kind of preliminary hearing to see what the grounds for the case were. 

“Mr. Guzman!”

A man came jogging up the courthouse steps towards Eddie, and Buck realized a second later it was Eddie’s lawyer.

Eddie frowned. “Diaz.”

“What?” Chase Mackey looked up at Eddie and then down at the files in his hands. "Oh of course. You'll have to forgive me, Mr. Diaz, I've got back to back cases all day today."

‘Then how much time can you really be spending helping Eddie?” Buck asked angrily. The Mackey guy ticked him off- and not just because he apparently hadn’t bothered to learn Eddie’s name.

Eddie shook his head. “It’s fine Buck.”

"No, it's not-"

“You must be the boyfriend.” Mackey reached out to shake Buck’s hand, a smugness in his eyes Buck really didn’t like. “I can respect your attitude there. But I’ve got to say having you here today probably isn’t the best idea.”

Buck frowned. “Why not?”

Mackey laughed hollowly. “Do you really want the judge stacking the former wife up against the porn star boyfriend? C’mon kid-“

"Buck stays," Eddie said firmly.

“Fine.” Mackey threw his hands up. “Do what you want. I’m just here to give you my best advice on how to win this case. You want to ignore that, go right ahead.” Mackey looked down at his watch. “Now come on, we’re due in court for the judge to hear opening arguments.”

Buck was silently fuming, but he followed Mackey and Eddie into the courthouse. Mackey at least seemed to know where he was going, and finally turned them into a small courtroom up on the second floor. Mackey had Eddie sit with him at one of the front tables, while Buck was resigned to sitting in the gallery behind them. He was still close enough to lean forward though and talk to Eddie as Mackey got set up.

“I really don’t like this guy.”

“I know.” Eddie sighed. “I don’t love this either, but if he can keep Shannon from trying to take Christopher than I’ll put up with it.”

Buck nodded. He had to remember what was at stake here too. If Eddie could put his personal feelings aside to trust Mackey to do his job than the least Buck could do was to support Eddie and not add even more reasons for him to be worrying. Buck glanced over at the room’s other table. It was still empty for now, but Buck knew any minute Shannon and her lawyer would no doubt be arriving.

As if on cue, the door behind Buck opened up, and he turned around in his seat to get a better look. Two women strolled in, the first one whom Buck knew had to be Shannon Diaz. She was prettier than Buck had expected, somehow in his head, he'd conjured up this image of her where the cruelty she was inflicting on Eddie and Christopher by leaving them and then pulling this crap would be reflected on her face. But Buck should have known better. Some wolves wore sheep's clothing. Shannon had on a sundress that somehow managed to look both expensive and every day. She looked like the perfect mom she was trying to pass herself off as. The second woman was dressed in a crisp gray suit, and there was a steeliness in her eyes that put Buck even more on edge. Mackey always came off as a bit of a snake, but this woman looked like a warrior ready to do battle.

Shannon glanced over at Eddie. She didn't say a word, just kept walking, and finally took a seat at the table on the opposite side of the room. Her lawyer though walked up to Mackey, a cold smile cracking though her face. Mackey stood to shake her hand.

“Chase Mackey-“

“I know who you are.” The woman smiled wider, her whole demeanor icy professionalism. She took Mackey’s hand and shook it once. “Lena Bosko. You’ve probably heard of me…”

Mackey’s smile faltered for just a second before sliding back into place. “Only the good things.”

“I’m sure.” Lena’s gaze flicked between Eddie and Buck. She nodded at Mackey before crossing over back over to her own table.

When she was out of earshot Mackey sighed. "Well, our case just got a whole lot harder…"

“What do you mean-“ Buck started to ask, only for more doors to open, this time at the front of the courtroom. A bailiff walked out.

“All rise!”

Buck stood up with everybody else. The judge stepped down out of her chambers and made her way up to the judge’s bench. She was an older woman, her hair gone completely gray, and she had a large pair of glasses on her nose that gave her an almost avian look. Buck wasn't sure what to make of her. It was strange seeing this woman who would have so much power over Eddie’s life, and by extension Buck’s.

“Be seated.” The woman smiled. She seemed friendly enough, and Buck just silently hoped she would see what a good dad Eddie was. The judge took an appraising look at both sides of the courtroom, smiling a little wider when she locked eyes with Shannon’s attorney. Buck felt his stomach drop.

“Ms. Bosko, I haven’t seen you in my courtroom in awhile. I still swear by those muffins you introduced me to.”

“It’s good to see you too Gloria- pardon me- Judge Wagner. “

“They know each other?” Buck hissed. Mackey shushed him. Buck fought not to roll his eyes. “Isn’t that like a conflict of interest or something?”

"A lot of people in the law know each other," Mackey said. He sighed. "But I'd be lying if I said it was a good thing."

"Can we get her to recuse herself?" Eddie asked. His face was a stony mask, and that only made Buck more worried.

Mackey shrugged, “We can ask but I doubt it will make any difference. Judge Wagner prides herself on hearing more cases than any other judge on the bench.”

“Are you all quite finished over there?” Judge Wagner asked. She was still smiling, but it didn’t look friendly anymore- at least not to Buck.

“Your honor-“ Mackey cleared his throat. “My client and I were just wondering as to the precise nature of your relationship with Ms. Bosko here, and whether perhaps it would be best if another judge were to hear this case…

Judge Wagner laughed. “Well you’re welcome to wonder counselor, but I see no need to step away from this case. Now then-“ She adjusted her glasses, pushing them back up her nose a little. “Shall we begin opening arguments?” She nodded to Shannon and her lawyer without waiting for a response. “Ms. Bosko why don’t you tell us why we’re all here today…”

“Of course your honor.” Lena stood up smoothly. “My client Shannon Diaz has been wrongfully denied access to her son by her husband.”

“It’s not wrongful…” Eddie glowered. Mackey shushed him, but not before the judge shot Eddie an annoyed look.

She smiled when she turned back to Lena. “Please continue.”

“Thank you.” Lena nodded. “As I was saying, lacking any custody agreement Mr. Diaz knowingly moved himself and his son across state lines without notifying my client. Baring this, and other information we’ll present to the court in mind, my client wishes to appeal for sole custody of their son, Christopher.” 

Judge Wagner nodded, glancing over a few papers in front of her on the desk. "Yes, I see your summery here… and you Mr. Mackey?"

Mackey sprang to his feet, buttoning his suit jacket. “Motion to dismiss your honor. My client has done nothing wrong, and has been the sole parent to the boy in question for almost six years now.”

“I’ve read your motion and I’m afraid I have to disagree with you.” Buck’s stomach dropped as the judge spoke, and he could see the muscles in Eddie’s back tense up. “I feel there are issues to be examined here, and if Mr. and Mrs. Diaz are going to continue to be living separately, then clearly some kind of custody arrangement needs to be made.” The judge paused looking back out at Eddie. “Is the boy here now?”

"No," Eddie said briskly. "He's in school where he should be."

“Let’s loose the attitude there Mr. Diaz.” Judge Wagner nodded back to Shannon. “You and your lawyer may proceed Mrs. Diaz.”

"Thank you, your honor." Lena inclined her head to the judge. “I’d like to let Mrs. Diaz take the stand first and tell the court how we got to be here today.”

“Very well.” As Buck watched the judge waved Shannon forward and the bailiff went through the ritual of swearing her in. When she’d finished reciting the oath back she climbed up into the witness stand and looked out at the courtroom. She pointedly avoided looking at Eddie, or by extension Buck, and kept her full focus on her own lawyer.

Lena stepped around the table and began to slowly pace in front of the witness stand. She smiled. "Mrs. Diaz, I know this may be difficult but if you can please tell us why it was you first left your family home in Texas."

“I left to take care of my mother." Shannon addressed the comment to the judge. Buck knew he was biased, but she seemed to be really laying into, playing up the story for sympathy. Still, Buck frowned. Eddie had only told Buck bits and pieces about what had happened with him and Shannon. Buck had never heard anything about mother before. "My mother was sick and wasn't doing too well, so I left to help her."

“For six years?” Eddie asked. “You just left a note and-“

The judge banged her gavel. “Mr. Mackey control your client. He’ll have his chance.”

Mackey whispered something to Eddie. Buck couldn’t hear, but whatever it was just seemed to set Eddie even more on edge.

Judge Wagner set her gavel aside and smiled down at Shannon. "Please continue."

Shannon nodded and looked to Lena for the next question.

“Now Mrs. Diaz, did you discuss this with your husband before you left? Did you explain to him why you were leaving?”

“Of course.” Shannon looked over past her lawyer to Eddie for the first time since Buck had seen her walk in. “I told him everything.”

“Including that you planned on the situation being temporary of course, right?”

“Yes.” Shannon nodded. “I made that clear.”

Buck could tell Eddie really wanted to say something, but whatever Mackey had said to him made Eddie hold off.

“So then you left to take care of your sick mother.” Shannon nodded. “And at what point did you lose contact with your husband and your son?” Lena asked.

“It was…” Shannon paused for a minute, thinking. "It was probably about a year and a half. At first, the messages and calls just got a little less frequent, and then they stopped altogether."

“Because you stopped answering!” Eddie burst out furiously. “Why would I keep-“

"That's enough Mr. Diaz!" Judge Wagner slammed her gavel down again and Buck winced. So much for trying to make a good impression. Not that Buck didn't understand why Eddie was getting upset… The judge glared down at Eddie. "One more word out of you, without me, asking you a direct question and I'm finding you in contempt! Do I make myself clear?”

Eddie grimaced but nodded stiffly.

“Mrs. Diaz, what does your husband do for a living?” Lena asked.

“He used to be in the military. Now…” Shannon trailed off.

“Now he works as an adult film star isn’t that right?”

Shannon nodded. “Yes. An investigator I hired found one of his videos online. It was how I was able to locate him…”

Judge Wagner frowned. “Mr. Diaz is this accurate? Are you currently working as a porn star?”

“Objection your honor,” Mackey up a little too quickly and almost knocked his chair over. “Relevance. My client’s profession has no barring on the case at hand here today.”

“His career and all kinds of aspects associated with it from his income to any risk or negative influence he might expose his son to are absolutely relevant to this case," Lena said crisply.

“Mmm.” The Judge drummed her fingers along her desk.

"-in fact your honor," Lena continued, "The man you see here in the gallery today is a co-star of his, and according to our sources his new boyfriend as well."

Buck's whole body felt suddenly cold. They weren’t going to use him to try and take Christopher away from Eddie were they? They couldn’t. Buck waited for Eddie’s lawyer to jump in again and say something, but he just stayed silent.

“Mr. Diaz?” The judge prompted.

"My relationship with Buck shouldn't have any bearing on this case," Eddie growled. He paused. “Or you know what? Maybe it should, because Buck has been more of a support for Christopher and me than in the last few weeks than Shannon ever was.” Eddie glanced over his shoulder at Buck and smiled, and Buck felt an absurd little surge of pride bubble up in his chest.

"I see…" The judge eyed them both carefully. "Well, I will have to take this evidence under further examination."

The courtroom was suddenly silent. Even the tapping of the court reporter trailed off. Buck frowned. Had the judge just-

“Your honor,” Lena cleared her throat and turned her full attention back on the judge. “In light of this and the history we’ve outlined, we would ask the court to take special action while it considers this case. Mr. Diaz is clearly a flight risk if his son is with him, not to mention that allowing Christopher to remain with his father during these proceedings would allow him to potentially poison the well against my client."

"Hmm." The judge seemed to be considering it. Buck wasn't sure what exactly Shannon's lawyer was arguing for, but he didn't like the sounds of it. Eddie didn't look any happier and whispering furiously with Mackey. Buck leaned forward as far as he could to try and hear what they were saying…

“-no.” Eddie snapped. “That can’t happen. Object or something. I’m not letting-“

"I assure you, Mr. Diaz, the chances of the judge going with her suggestion…"

"Very well." Judge Wagner nodded slowly. "I believe there is enough merit to your argument to call for a temporary relocation. For the duration of this case, Christopher Diaz will be placed in foster care to prevent either parent from-"

“No!” Eddie stood up, and regard for the judge’s previous warning flying out the window. “You can’t do that. Please.”

The judge looked furious, but Buck guessed she must have felt at least a little sympathy for Eddie because she didn’t immediately slap him with a contempt charge. Buck was already feeling queasy with the judge’s announcement, but watching Eddie glare up at her was like waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Mr. Diaz, your son will be perfectly fine-“

“He won’t understand what’s happening. Please.” Eddie’s voice trembled a little. “I-“ His eyes widened, “I have friends who are certified foster parents. If you really have to do this at least let him stay with them. Please.” Eddie begged. “Christopher is friends with their son, he could think of the whole thing as a sleepover…”

The judge studied Eddie carefully. “What are their names? These friends of yours?”

“Henrietta and Karen Wilson.”

Judge Wagner nodded and jotted them down. “And would that be acceptable for you Mrs. Diaz?”

Shannon seemed uncertain, but her lawyer leaned over the table and whispered something to her. Shannon nodded.

"My client would find that acceptable, your honor," Lena called back.

“Very well.” Judge Wagner said solemnly. “My office will need to verify the status of these friends of yours, but if there are no problems there then I want Christopher under their guardianship by the end of the day Mr. Diaz.”

Eddie nodded stiffly. "Yes, ma'am."

“Then this court is dismissed.” The judge banged her gavel. “I’ll go over the materials you’ve each provided me and we’ll pick this up tomorrow.”

The judge wasted no time shuffling back into her chambers. Buck, for his part, practically vaulted over the little barrier between the gallery and the lawyer’s table to reach Eddie.

“Hey-“ Buck put one hand on Eddie’s shoulder. “Hey, are you okay?”

Eddie looked a little green and just stared off into space. Buck rounded on Mackey furiously. "How could you have let this happen?"

Mackey sighed. “It wasn’t a possibility I considered, but it should have any bearing on the overall case. They’re just trying to flex their muscles-“

Buck tuned him out. He had to. Nothing the man was going to say would make Buck feel better, or make up for the fact that in Buck’s min Eddie’s lawyer had just Shannon take the first step in separating him from Christopher.

Mackey checked his watch and smiled apologetically. The whole thing just seemed mechanical to Buck. “I’ve got another hearing I have to get to. But we’ll talk tomorrow. We still have a shot at this thing.”

Buck could feel his blood start to boil. “This _thing_?”

Mackey shook his head, already packing up his files. “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

Mackey was the first one out of the door, but the bailiff silently ushered the rest of them to follow. Buck figured they must have another case in this same courtroom before too long. Eddie still seemed lost I his head so Buck steered him towards one of the benches in the hallway and got him to sit down.

“I’ll need to call Hen…” Eddie mumbled.

“What?” Buck had barely heard him.

"I need to call Hen," Eddie said a little louder. He reached into his pocket and fished his phone out. "I have to let her know what's going on…"

"Yeah…" Buck's eyes locked on Shannon's lawyer standing a little way down the hall. "You do that. I'll be right back."

Buck waited just long enough to make sure Eddie was dialing before he pushed his way through the small crowd and stepped up beside Shannon's lawyer. Lena looked up at him and sighed.

“We really shouldn’t be talking.”

"Just me how you can do it," Buck said bitterly. "How can you stand there and try to take a kid away from a father who loves him? And bringing up that crap about Eddie's job… about me…" Buck swallowed hard.

"Look-" Lena sighed. She'd pushed the button for the elevator but it was still on its way up. "Believe it or not I'm just doing my job. This isn't personal."

"Yeah well, it's personal for Eddie," Buck said darkly. "And for me."

The elevator chimed, and the doors slowly opened. Lena stepped inside, several other people filling in around her. “I’m sorry you feel that way.” She looked Buck in the eyes as the door started to close again. For half a second Buck could almost believe she cared. “But I’d prepare yourself if I were. Because I’m going to win this case.”

The elevator doors closed again, and Buck was left standing alone in the hallway, wondering what he could possibly do.

***

The next morning came cold and bitter. Buck had spent most of the night at Eddie's place trying and failing to keep his spirits up. Christopher had gotten off okay to Hen's like Eddie had predicted Chris had actually been excited when Hen picked him up from school. So far Eddie and Hen were treating the whole thing like it was a big extended sleepover for Christopher and Denny, but Buck knew that couldn't last forever. Christopher was a smart kid, and eventually, he'd figure out something was up.

Buck had a scene he’d needed to film early this morning, so he’d left Eddie’s late last night so he had just enough time to go home and snag a few hours of sleep before fumbling out of bed and driving into work. Thankfully Buck wasn’t the main performer in the scene, he was just one of the background guys. Buck probably could have called off, but he really needed some semblance of normal right now, and it felt like the rest of his life was in a tailspin. Some days Buck felt like a curse. Eddie and Christopher had been perfectly happy until Buck bumbled into their lives and inadvertently put them back on Shannon’s radar…

“Hey Buckaroo.”

"Hm?" Buck looked up from his coffee, still bleary-eyed.

Athena smiled down at him and slid into the chair across from Buck. "Now what's got you down? Last few weeks you couldn't stop smiling, now all of a sudden you're looking like somebody kicked your puppy. You and Eddie have a fight or something?"

“No…” Buck shook his head. “It’s-“ Buck wasn’t really sure how much Eddie wanted to tell everyone about what was happening. Athena smiled at him again, and Buck was just overwhelmed by the need to talk to _someone_. “Eddie’s ex is fighting him for custody of Christopher…”

The smile slid right of Athena's face. She arched a single eyebrow, expectantly, and in Buck's sleep-deprived state everything just came tumbling out. When Buck finally finished, Athena was glaring at him.

“You mean to tell me you boys have been dealing with all that, and neither one of ya’ll thought to tell me or Bobby?”

“Um-“ Buck shifted in his seat guiltily. “No?”

“And that Gloria is a piece of work in the best of situations.” Athena sighed, shaking her head.

Buck frowned. “You know her?”

"Oh, I know her all right." Athena stood up, her phone in hand. "I need to make a few calls. What time were you boys due back in court today?”

"Not till late this afternoon," Buck said.

"Send me the details," Athena said sternly. "And Buck? Let Eddie know I expect to hear from in the hour."

"Uh-" Buck coughed awkwardly. "Yes, ma'am."

"You're god damn right yes ma'am." Athena smiled and stalked out of the cafeteria. Buck watched her go, not entirely sure what had just happened, but for the first time since Eddie had gotten that subpoena, Buck felt a flash of hope. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, sorry this chapter took longer to get up. Things have been a little crazy lately. Hope everybody is hanging in there, and I promise I'll do my best to make sure it won't take as long for the final chapter.

“What does it say that your lawyer is late two times in a row?” Buck asked grimly.

“It says he takes any case that he can, and I couldn’t get anyone better.” Eddie sighed.

He and Buck were back at the courthouse again, sitting down on one of the heavy wooden benches that lined the hallway of the first floor. Eddie was leaning forward, his elbows on his kneed, and Buck could see his whole body was tight with tension.

“There he is.”

Buck tore his eyes away from Eddie and looked in the direction Eddie had indicated. Mackey was just stepping off the elevators, his arms overflowing files he couldn’t fit into his briefcase. He didn't exactly inspire confidence, and after his last courtroom performance, Buck had his own serious doubts about how today would go.

“Hey fellas,” Mackey smiled. “Round two huh? Let’s-“

Buck missed whatever he had planned on saying next because another figure he recognized was just making their way in through security. Mackey noticed Buck's distant stare and glanced over his shoulder.

Mackey’s eyes went a little wide. “Oh my…”

Buck had to agree, it was an impressive sight. Athena Grant was walking through the building like the warrior goddess that was her namesake. She was wearing a perfectly tailored gray suit, and the minute she made it into the lobby her eyes locked onto Buck, Eddie, and Mackey. Buck swallowed hard. The was an intensity to her eyes that made Buck feel like a little kid again, about to be scolded by his parents. Her glare washed over Buck and Eddie, who gave her and then Buck a confused look, before finally coming to rest on Mackey.

Mackey smiled, the same slightly serpentine look Buck bet he brought out to charm clients. “Ms. Grant, what a pleasant surprise.”

“I imagine it would be.” Athena turned her back towards Mackey and handed Eddie a stack of papers with little tabs sticking out in a few places. “Eddie I’m gonna need you to sign these.”

“Uh-“ Eddie scanned the documents. “What is all this?”

"You need a new lawyer," Athena said briskly. "I'm here for the job."

Mackey bristled. “Now hold on a minute-“

The smile Athena gave Mackey was ice cold. “You think you can do better?”

“Ah-“ Mackey faltered. Even if Buck hadn’t seen his performance in court the other day, Mackey’s hesitation would have been all the answer he needed.

“Do it” Buck said, nodding towards the papers.

Eddie sighed, and signed the papers, handing them back to Athena. “There.”

“Good. Now- “Athena ushered Eddie to stand up. “Let’s go get your son back.”

Athena led the way up to the courtroom, and Buck saw multiple people stop and gawk a little when she walked past. Eddie’s hand on Buck’s elbow made him turn around. Eddie was watching Athena too, a confused expression on his face.

“How did she know to come here?” Eddie asked.

“I uh- she saw me moping a bit at the studio the other day," Buck said. He ducked his head a little guiltily. "I may have mentioned what was going on… Sorry if that was overstepping or-“

Eddie squeezed Buck’s shoulder, effectively derailing that train of thought. “No, I'm glad you told her." Eddie laughed nervously. "Do you see how they're all looking at her around here Buck? It's like she's some kind of legend. I didn't even know she was a lawyer…"

Buck nodded. It was surreal. Buck only knew Athena was a lawyer because Bobby had mentioned it once when they were drawing up some of the paperwork for Buck’s contract with 118 Entertainment. After she and Bobby had started the company Athena had apparently taken a step back from the law. There were probably some pretty interesting stories there now that Buck thought about it…

Athena threw open the courtroom doors and marched down to the tables. Shannon and her lawyer were already seating on the other side of the room. Buck saw Lena frown as he took his seat in the gallery.

“All rise!”

Judge Wagner glided into the room and climbed up the steps to the judge’s bench. She stopped when she caught sight of Athena. “Ms. Grant? It’s been quite some time since I’ve seen you in my courtroom. What brings you here today?”

“Advocating for my client judge.”Athena smiled, and Buck found himself smiling too as confusion washed over the Judge and Lena. “Mr. Diaz has made a change in representation.”

“Is that allowed?” Shannon asked. Buck scowled at the back of her head. Of course, she would want Eddie to have to stay with Mackey. Lena had been beating him.

Judge Wagner adjusted her glasses. “There’s no rule against it. It may be a bit unconventional Mrs. Diaz-“

“Oh yes-“ Athena reached into her bag smugly. “That would be the other thing,” She pulled out one of the documents Eddie had signed and dropped it onto the opposing council table right in front of Shannon and Lena. “Shannon Diaz is welcome to keep her last name if she so chooses, but there ain’t going to be any more ‘Mrs. Diaz’.”

Shannon gaped at the pages in front of her. “Divorce papers?”

Buck was just as surprised. Had Eddie realized he signed those too?

“Well…” Even the judge seemed a little taken aback. “That’s a matter for another time. I’m prepared to rule-“

“Mm,” Athena held her hand up and Buck could see the judge fuming at being interrupted. Buck clenched his jaw. He sure hoped Athena knew what she was doing… “Before you say anything else Judge, I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to formally recuse yourself.”

Judge Wagner laughed hollowly. "Your predecessor tried the same tactic, Ms. Grant. I can assure you I will no step aside-“

“Oh but I think you will." Athena smiled sweetly, but her eyes were ice cold. She reached into her briefcase and pulled out a heavy file, letting it fall down onto the table with a heavy thump. "You see I did a little research. Men who are divorced or at all separated from their wives lose more in your court than any other in the entire state of California. 

The judge huffed. “That’s hardly grounds for recusal.”

"It is when that number spiked right after your own husband left you," Athena said bluntly. "And I bet if we go through some of these here cases, we'll find you might have been swayed by more than the oral arguments." Athena glared up at the judge. "So unless you want every case you’ve ruled on in the past two years opened up, and who knows how many of those record number you’re so proud of getting turned over on appeal, I suggest you let another judge handle this case.”

The judge looked furious. Her whole face was flushed red. “How _dare_ you! To come into my courtroom-“

Athena didn’t even bat an eye. “Will I be sending these files down to the investigator’s office then?”

Buck was in awe. He was suddenly very grateful he’d never had occasion to make Athena angry-at least as far as he knew. Then again, he was still alive so it he was probably fine…

Judge Wagner scowled. “I’ll recuse myself…” She reached for the gavel and had to stead her hand for a moment before she could swing it down. “This case will adjourn until a new judge is appointed.” Buck watched the judge climbed down from the bench, still seething. She nearly plowed over the bailiff on her way back to her office.

Buck stood up trying to look as giddy as he felt. “That was amazing.”

Athena rolled her eyes, but she gave Buck a small smile too.

“So does this mean Christopher can come home?” Eddie asked.

Athena sighed. “Unfortunately, no. Her ruling on that will still hold, at least until we get a new judge.”

“And then we have to start this whole process over again?” Eddie asked bitterly.

Buck winced. He knew how Eddie must be feeling, but Athena had just done him a huge favor.

Luckily Athena didn’t seem to mind. She was a parent too, Buck supposed she probably knew how Eddie felt. Buck wondered briefly if he’d ever experience it himself. Buck had always loved kids, but the way his life had been going the last few years he’d kind of given up imagining himself as a parent ever. Athena pulled out another paper to show something to Eddie, and Buck caught sight of Shannon and her lawyer having their own conversation behind Athena. Shannon didn’t look very happy, and Buck got a small thrill from that realization. Eddie’s feelings for his wife- soon to be ex-wife now Buck supposed happily- might be complicated, but Buck had the luxury of just hating her on principle. Even if some smaller rational part of his brain insisted on pointing out that she probably cared about Christopher and wanted the best for him just like Eddie did.

Buck led the way out of the courtroom. Athena said her goodbyes to Buck and Eddie once they got outside, and promised to let them both know the second she learned anything new. Since Buck and Eddie had come to courthouse together, they headed back to Eddie's house. Buck insisted on driving even if it was Eddie's truck. Eddie was probably fine, but the last thing Buck wanted was to have him driving if he was distracted, still mulling over everything that had happened in court. The sun was starting to set by the time Buck pulled into Eddie's driveway. Eddie climbed out of the car without saying a word, and Buck followed him up the steps to the front door. The entire house was dark, no lights on at all until Eddie flicked them on when he unlocked the door. Eddie sighed and tossed his keys on the counter. The empty house was affecting Buck a little, and he could only imagine what it was like for Eddie coming home and not having Christopher here. It was like the whole house was just missing something, like a battery without any charge.

“You okay?” Buck asked.

Eddie gave him a smile that was half grimace. “I’m fine. Thanks for going with me. I-“ Eddie shook his head. “Just thanks.”

“Yeah sure…” Buck watched Eddie make his over to the couch and practically collapse down onto it. Buck glanced over towards the kitchen. “You got any plans for dinner?”

Eddie shrugged; his eyes closed. “I’ll heat something up later…”

Buck poked his head into Eddie's refrigerator and started taking stock of what all he had inside it.

“What are you doing?” Eddie asked. Buck glanced back out into the living room to Eddie still on the couch, one arm wrapped over his head.

“Seeing what kind of ingredients you have.”

Eddie snorted. “I’m not much of a cook. I don’t know what you’re gonna find in there.”

"Eh, we'll see." Buck opened up a few of the drawers, a couple of ideas already coming to him. 

“You know you don’t have to do that right?” Eddie called out when Buck pulled out a frying pan.

“Do you not want me to?” Buck asked.

“No, it's-it's sweet of you of you to offer, I just don't want you to think you have to."

Eddie pulled himself up off the couch and leaned against the door frame into the kitchen. "You've already been helping me out a lot."

Buck felt a little swell of pride burst up into his chest. He blushed and turned back to the frying pan. “I want to do this.”

“Okay. Thank you.” Eddie squeezed Buck’s shoulder, and the feeling seemed to send tingles down Buck’s whole body. “Just let me at least set the table or something when you’re ready alright?”

“Deal.”

Eddie must have dozed off a little without realizing it because the next thing he knew Buck was calling his name. Eddie opened his eyes and stretched, making his way into the kitchen. Buck was putting the finishing touches on whatever he had in the frying pan, so Eddie grabbed some plates and silverware. 

“Here.” Buck stepped around behind Eddie and slid something down onto his plate.

Eddie frowned. “What’s that?”

“It’s grilled cheese.” Buck laughed. “I told you I have to get a little inventive.”

Eddie poked the top to the sandwich. “Isn’t grilled cheese usually… I don’t know, darker?” The sandwich Buck had handed him was a nice golden brown. Eddie was more used to seeing his sandwiches charred almost black.

“Only when you burn it.” Buck chuckled.

“Hey-“ Eddie picked up his sandwich and used it to point at Buck. “-you got to leave it on long enough to melt the cheese nicely. Eddie took a bite of the grilled cheese. “I bet-“ He trailed off as he chewed. The cheese in the sandwich Buck had made him was perfectly melted.

Buck smiled knowingly and took a bite of his own meal. “You were saying?”

Eddie sighed happily. "Okay, this is pretty good."

“_Pretty_ good?”

“Fine-“ Eddie snorted. “It’s way better than any of the ones I’ve ever made.”

“You just have to watch the heat so that the bread doesn’t get overdone before the cheese is ready.” Buck shrugged. “It’s not that hard to learn.”

“Mm.” Eddie swallowed another bite of his sandwich. “But why would I bother to learn it when you can just cook for me?”

“Heh.” Buck grinned. “It’s really no big deal.”

“Are you kidding me?” Eddie asked, cheese trailing down from his mouth and into the fine stubble on his chin. Buck licked his lips unconsciously. He blinked and force himself to focus on what Eddie was actually saying. “If you can do this with just grilled cheese, once Chris gets a taste of your cooking he’ll never let you leave.”

“Just Chris huh?” Buck smirked.

“Maybe not _only_ him." Eddie smiled but saw the exact moment the custody battle wormed its way back into his head. The house really was quiet without Christopher around, and Buck knew instinctually there should have been a third plate pulled up around Eddie's little kitchen table. 

Buck swallowed hard. “Well, we’ll just have to make sure I cook for him a lot as soon as he’s back. Maybe make him something special…”

"Yeah." Eddie's smile didn't quite reach his eyes, and the doubt Buck saw there gutted him. "Yeah, that'd be nice…"

Buck turned back to his grilled cheese a little sullenly. It was great that Athena was on Eddie’s case now, but Buck just wished there was something _he _could to make things better- to get Christopher back with Eddie where he belonged and to help both the Diaz boys put this whole mess behind them. If only the new judge would ask Christopher what he wanted. Buck was sure there was no way Chris would want to be forced to leave his dad… Buck froze, his grilled cheese hanging half out of his mouth as a sudden idea occurred to him.

Eddie frowned. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Buck nodded and swallowed awkwardly. The gears in his head were already spinning into overdrive. Could something like that work? There was only one way for Buck to find out…

***

Three days later Buck and Eddie were back in court with Athena. She'd called them as soon as the new judge was appointed, but really the guy's name hadn't meant anything to either of them. Buck had tried googling him just to see what came up, but none of the search results were even remotely helpful. Still, Athena seemed optimistic, and she had personally assured both of them that a new judge would be better than Judge Wagner. Shannon and Lean were back at the opposing bench. Buck wasn’t sure if it was his imagination, but Lena at least seemed a little less confident today. Buck hoped it was true.

“All rise!”

A slightly portly man, Buck would guess to be in his late forties or early fifties shuffled in. He smiled genially down at everyone, and Buck had the strange thought that this is what a younger Santa would look like as a judge. Random as that thought was, Buck still seized on it, hoping that if the judge's attitude so far was anything to go by, that he really would be better than Judge Wagner had been.

“I’ve gone over all the notes from your time with Judge Wagner, is there anything either of you need to address before we pick this back up?”

Athena smiled, “No your honor.”

“We’re ready too.” Lena was quick to add.

“Very well.” The judge fished a pair of glasses out of his robes and glanced down at the stack of papers in front of him. “Then Ms. Grant, I understand you’d like to call a witness to the stand?”

“Yes sir.”

Buck frowned. Athena hadn’t mentioned anything about this. Buck glanced over at Eddie, but he seemed just as puzzled as Buck.

“I’d like to call Ms. Shannon Diaz to the stand.”

Shannon blinked at Athena from across the courtroom. “What?”

"This is certainly unconventional your honor," Lena said hastily. "If Ms. Grant wants to establish evidence of her client's-“

“Oh, I have evidence of my client's strengths well in hand." Athena smiled, and Buck couldn't help but think of a predator showing off its teeth. "Records of his military service, including his silver star, as well as numerous sworn statements on his character and how much he cares for his boy. But I also have some questions for your client that I'd like entered into the record…"

Lena still didn’t look too happy with the idea, but Shannon stood up before she could raise another objection.

“Fine.” Shannon glared at Eddie and Athena and flounced her way up to the witness stand. “I have nothing to hide.”

While the bailiff was swearing Shannon in Eddie leaned over closer to Athena. “What are you going to ask her?”

Athena patted his shoulder and stood up. “Just be patient.” Athena stepped around their table so she was standing opposite of Shannon on the witness stand, and leaned back against the table. “So Ms. Diaz… let's start simply. You originally left your home in Texas to take care of your sick mother isn't that right?"

“Yes.” Shannon nodded. “She had cancer. Second time she’d gotten it. I needed to go take care of her.

"I understand," Athena said slowly. "Having a sick parent is never easy." She pushed off of the table and took a step closer to Shannon. "But now when you left, did you give your husband any kind of timetable or explanation for where you'd gone?"

“I-“ Shannon flushed a little. “I left him a note.”

"This note?" Athena pulled a picture out of her file and passed it to a bailiff. The bailiff handed it up to Shannon who looked at and then glared down at Eddie coldly. 

“You kept it?”

Eddie though looked baffled. He opened his mouth to say something, but Athena held up her hand to silence him and jumped in again before Eddie could say anything. 

“I can’t speak for what Mr. Diaz did with the original copy of the note you left him, but he sent that picture of it to his parents a few days later. Some friends of mine were able to dig through the old photos and restore it for me. And in the future Ms. Diaz, I’m going to ask you not to speak to my client and to address your answers and any questions you might have to either myself or Judge Hamilton there alright?”

Shannon nodded stiffly. “Fine.”

“Now, I take it the photo is accurate.”

“Yes.”

“Would you please read it then for the record?” Athena asked.

"Objection," Lena said quickly. "You honor-“

Judge Hamilton shook his head. "Your client has just identified it as her own words, Ms. Bosko. It's admissible. Go on Ms. Diaz…"

Shannon picked up the photo reluctantly. “It says… ‘Eddie, I need time too…’”

"Mmhm." Athena glanced at the judge before turning back to Shannon. "So you left your husband and your son and gave no indication fo when you would be coming back, or even if you would.”

“I called him-“

"Yes." Athena pulled another paper out of her briefcase and passed it to the judge. "Over a week later according to phone records. And after that what limited contact you had with your son and husband was always initiated by my client reaching out isn't that right?"

Shannon looked like she had swallowed a lemon. “Yes…”

Buck felt hope stirring in his chest.

Lena stood up again. “Your honor what Ms. Grant fails to point out, and which the note my client wrote clearly illustrates is that Mr. Diaz had already left her alone with their son for an extended period of time prior to this.” Lena met Athena’s eye from across the room. “During his military service which she was so quick to praise earlier.”

“Oh, we're getting to that," Athena said confidently. “Ms. Diaz, I trust what your lawyer just said is accurate to how you were feeling?”

“Yes.” Shannon sat up a little straighter. “I needed a husband and a partner and instead I was left alone to raise Christopher by myself.”

“I know that kind of service can be hard on military families,” Athena said calmly, “But you still spoke frequently yes?”

“Whenever we could.” Shannon ground out bitterly. “The technology and Eddie’s life over there didn’t always allow it.”

Athena nodded. “Now Ms. Diaz, your husband served in the military, but how were you making a living during this time?”

Shannon flushed again. "I was staying at home with Christopher. Eddie thought it would be best. There were complications with the pregnancy and birth…"

"I understand." Athena smiled. "You needed the time to recover. But I was just wanted to be clear then, that it was your husband's job and the benefits he received through it that provided for your family at the time then yes?"

“I told Eddie we could have found another way-“

“All I need is a simple yes or no ma’am.

Shannon looked livid. “Yes.”

Athena nodded and paced back towards the table behind her. 

“Before we go any further Ms. Diaz,” Athena paused, “I’d like to express my sympathies for your loss.”

Shannon stared at Athena blankly. “I’m sorry?”

“Your mother- she died of complications from her cancer nearly two years ago isn’t that right?”

Shannon swallowed hard. “Yes…”

"Meaning even after helping get all of her affairs in order you would have had over a year and a half to reach back out to your husband and your son?"

"I tried," Shannon said bitterly. "Eddie had left Texas and I had no way of tracking him down."

“Mmhmm.” Athena all but rolled her eyes. “and why was it you didn’t have a phone number, or even a forwarding address for my client hmm?

“It was complicated.”

“Looking at these phone records it seems like you just stopped responding to Mr.Diaz’s calls just six months after you left Texas.”

“Maybe.” Shannon said venomously, “But Eddie still should have told me he was moving. I have a right to be part of my son’s life.”

"Well, I think that's too be determined here today." Athena smiled coldly. “Though it seems to me like you expected my client to afford you something you never gave to him.”

“Objection!” Lena snapped. “Counsel is testifying.”

“Withdrawn.” Athena waved her off before the judge could say anything. "I am curious though Mrs. Diaz… what made you decide to finally try and track down my client? We know it wasn't your mother passing since you already established for us that you didn't reach out to my client's parents until over a year after… so what was it?"

Shannon shifted uncomfortably on the stand. “It’s not important.”

"Well, it seems to me it might be." Athena pulled another file from her briefcase and passed it over to the bailiff. "Does it have anything to do with you got?"

Lena was already standing before Athena had finished her question. “Objection. Your honor my client is not on trial here. Whatever medical question Ms. Grant is referring to isn’t relevant here.”

Judge Hamilton was frowning though, flipping through the pages of the report Athena had handed him. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to side with Ms. Grant on this one councilor. Ms. Diaz, please answer the question…"

“Fine.” Shannon ground out her face red. “Yes, it did. But those records are supposed to be private. I don't know who you got them but-“

"I contacted the man you were with at the time," Athena said solemnly. Buck almost thought he heard sympathy in Athena’s voice. “It was his child you thought you were pregnant with at the time so you’d involved him in medical decisions. Is his statement accurate then?”

Shannon's whole face was red now. She looked furious and somehow defeated at the same time. "Yes." She said bitterly. "I can't have any more kids. The complications from Christopher's birth… affected me too…"

The courtroom fell silent. Buck felt a little bad for Shannon. He wasn’t sure why Athena was bringing up the fact she apparently couldn’t have kids anymore. Unless-

Eddie was apparently thinking along the same lines as Buck. He shot Shannon a dark look. "So what? Christopher was just some kind of consolation prize for you?"

The judged banged his gavel down, drowning Eddie out. “Mr. Diaz I know this case is going to be emotional for everyone involved, but I will not have my courtroom become a shouting match.”

Athena glared at Eddie until he cowed a little. “Apologies your honor. It _won’t_ happen again.”

"No sir," Eddie mumbled.

"That's all I have for Ms. Diaz, your honor," Athena said crisply.

The judge nodded. “Very well. Ms. Bosko do you have anything you want to redirect your client on?”

Bosko stood up and adjusted her suit. “Actually your honor I think I’d like to ask Mr. Diaz a few questions.” She glared over at Athena. “After all turnabout is only fair here.”

Judge Hamilton sighed. “Very well. Mr. Diaz?”

Eddie stiffened a little, but stood up and walked to the witness stand. Buck managed to catch his eye as Eddie climbed up the steps and gave him a little encouraging thumbs up. Athena took her seat again, and Bosko stepped up to question Eddie.

“Mr. Diaz, why was it that you left immediately after your son was born?”

Eddie grimaced. “I reenlisted to be able to provide for my family.”

"Of course," Bosko said it dripping with sarcasm. "Because what other jobs could you have possibly found right?"

“The Army paid me enough to provide for them and cover Chris’ medical bills.”

“Well then since that was the only option you had available you must still be with the Army right?” Bosko asked a little snidely.

“Objection.” Athena rolled her eyes. “If Ms. Bosko has a question about my client’s current employment she should ask it and lose the attitude.”

The judge nodded. "Agreed. Tread carefully, Ms. Bosko."

“Of course your honor.” Lena smiled. “I apologize. I was trying to make the point that the very fact that Mr. Diaz is no longer with the Army now proves he had other options besides relisting following Christopher’s birth.” She rounded on Eddie again. “So I have to ask Mr. Diaz, how is you enlisting any different from what you referred to as your wife running away hm?”

Buck gnashed his teeth together watching the woman interrogate Eddie. He knew she claimed to just be doing her job, but that didn’t mean Buck had to like it.

“118… is very generous with their benefits.” Eddie finally ground out. “They give me more benefits and support than most places dream of.”

"All at the small cost of exposing your son to the age-inappropriate nature of adult entertainment.”Bosko gave Eddie a cold smile. “Do you really think that’s what’s best for your son?”

Eddie was eerily quiet. He had the same vague, distant look on his face that Buck had seen after the ruling to make Chris temporarily stay with foster parents while this whole custody issue was hashed out.

“And while you consider that question let me pose another-“Bosko spread her arms dramatically. “What does Christopher want? It seems clear to me that you want to limit or continue to completely eliminate any contact your wife-excuse me _ex_-wife- might have with your son. But answer me truthfully Mr. Diaz, what do you think your son wants? Do you really think he’s happy with just you?”

Eddie started to open his mouth to answer, but Athena stood up suddenly, cutting him off.

“Well how lucky for this courtroom then that we can answer Ms. Bosko’s questions for her.”

That got Buck’s attention quick. Was Athena doing what he thought she was?

Eddie glowered down at Athena. “I told you I don’t want Christopher dragged into this-“

Athena waved him off, all of her attention back on the judge. “I have in my possession a video made of Christopher by the court’s temporarily appointed guardians. If Ms. Bosko and your honor would like a sense of what Christopher wants, I’m sure it could give us some insights.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Right because a video made by the friends of your client would be totally unbiased.”

"You consented to them being the boy's temporary foster parents." Athena snapped back. "Henrietta and Karen are both prepared to swear under oath that the video hasn't been altered and that neither of them coached the boy in any way.” Athena shrugged. "You're the one who asked the question, Bosko, do you really want the answer or not?"

Bosko looked to Buck to be fuming, but in the end, she simply nodded. "Fine…"

Athena pulled the flash drive Buck had given her out of her pocket. “Your honor with your permission?”

Judge Hamilton nodded.

Athena passed the drive off to a bailiff and Buck held his breath. It had been his hair-brained idea to get Chris' voice into the proceedings this way. When he'd mentioned it to Hen and Karen they'd been completely on board, and Athena had seemed pleased after she'd seen the video. Buck still hadn't watched it himself. He wasn’t sure how Eddie would react to Chris being dragged into the custody fight more, even if it was only in video form.

The bailiff dimmed the lights, and a minute later a still image of Hen and Karen’s living room began to take shape on the screen. Someone pressed play and the video started, quickly transferring to Denny and Christopher playing together.

“Hey guys,“ It was Hen’s voice. Buck figured she must have been the one holding the camera. “how are things going in here?”

“Good.” Denny smiled, but Chris just nodded.

“What about you Chris?”

"I miss my dad," Christopher said quietly.

The camera shook a little, and the angle changed as Hen went down to Christopher’s level.

“I know you do sweetheart. And I’m sure he’s missing you too. That’s why I thought we could make a little video to send to him yeah?”

Chris nodded eagerly.

“Why don’t you just tell your dad how you feel?”

"Hi, daddy." Chris beamed and waved at the camera. "I miss you."

“What’s your favorite thing about living with your dad?” Hen asked.

Chris frowned for a second before smiling again. "Everything. He always lets me play and helps me with my homework, and he orders the best food…"

Hen laughed. “Yeah, I’m sure your dad knows his way around a take-out menu.”

“Yeah!” Chris giggled. “It’s the best even if it’s just the two us.”

"Do you miss your mom too sometimes?" Hen asked gently. Buck held his breath waiting to hear Chris's answer. 

On-screen Chris turned away from the camera for a minute and fiddle with one of the toys in front of him. "Sometimes… It used to make me sad. And Dad was sad sometimes too… but he has Buck now." Chris smiled again at the camera. "He smiles more now." Chris paused as if an idea had suddenly occurred to him. "Can Buck come visit us here? He promised he'd take me the movies soon and we could play afterward-“

The video froze, either because that was Hen had recorded or because the bailiff had hit pause. Buck experienced a sudden swooping sensation in his chest. Besides the nice words, Chris had said about his dad Buck couldn't believe Christopher had been asking about _him_. Buck might have been dating Eddie but Christopher was a packaged deal with him and sitting in the courtroom watching the lights come back up, Buck suddenly didn't know what he would do if Shannon got custody of Christopher. Buck had only recently started hanging out with the little guy, but the prospect of never seeing him again threatened to tear a huge hole in Buck’s heart. Christopher was just one of the purest kids Buck had ever met, and he didn’t know if he could handle losing that. The judge had to see Christopher belonged with Eddie. Right?

"As you can clearly see your honor, Christopher loves his father, and right now wants nothing more than to go back to living with him. If you would-“

“Please!” Bosko stood up quickly. “A few minutes of footage can hardly be viewed as conclusive-“

“No.”

It took Buck a second to realize who had cut Lena off. Shannon sounded different somehow. She stood up slowly. Lena turned to whisper something in her ear, but Shannon shook her head.

"I-I'd like to withdraw my claim," Shannon said slowly. “Or however-“She broke off, her voice faltering. “Please. Let him go back to his father.”

“Ms. Diaz…” Judge Hamilton frowned. “You realize if you cede custody to your husband in a formal agreement here that it will be final?”

Lena was trying to talk to Shannon again, but Shannon took a step away from her and closer to the judge. “Yes, your honor. I-I just want my son to be happy…"

The judge nodded slowly. "Very well. I appreciate your candor, Ms. Diaz." He cleared his throat. "In light of Ms. Diaz's statement, I hereby grant sole custody of the child Christopher Diaz to his father Edmundo Diaz. Ms. Diaz, you will have visitation rights subject to your ex-husband's approval. Do all parties understand and accept the terms as I've laid them out here?"

Shannon nodded tearfully. “Yes.”

Eddie seemed mostly dumbstruck, but thankfully Athena spoke up.

“We do your honor. Thank you.”

“Very well.” Judge Hamilton sighed in relief. “Then court is hereby adjourned.” He banged his gavel and shuffled down from the bench.

Buck sprang up from his in the gallery and practically jumped over the little divider. They'd done it. Christopher would get to stay with Eddie. Buck spared a glance over at Shannon. Lena was already packing up and heading out of the courtroom looking none too pleased, but Shannon just seemed tired. She was still crying, but she had a strange little smile on her face. Buck wasn't sure what had made her suddenly change her mind on fighting for Christopher but he was glad she did.

Eddie seemed a little unsteady on his feet as he headed back over to the table he and Athena had been sitting at. “It’s really over?”

Athena nodded. “I imagine it will take a day or two for the judge’s ruling to be fully processed, but then you’ll get a formal copy of the agreement.” She smiled. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Eddie squeezed her hand. “Thank you for everything.”

“I was glad to do it.” Athena patted Eddie’s shoulder. “Maybe next time you’ll know to call me first huh?”

Eddie actually smiled, and Buck could see some of the weight of the last days lifting off of him. “Yes ma’am. That video-“

“That was all Buckaroo here.” Athena wrangled Buck over to their table. He’d been hanging back a little hesitantly, wanting to let Eddie give Athena thanks she so clearly deserved. “He called my office the other night and suggested it. Poor boy was half out of his mind worrying about what he could do to help.”

Buck felt his cheeks heat up, and he couldn’t help looking away from Eddie.

“You did that?” Eddie asked softly.

Buck nodded slowly. “I- I just wanted to help.”

Eddie’s fingers laced through Buck’s, and Eddie pulled him into a sudden hug.

“Thank you.”

“Of course.” Buck melted into Eddie’s hug. He glanced over Eddie’s shoulder looking for Shannon again, but she was already gone.

*** 

The energy when Buck took Eddie home this time was completely different. Eddie had his mouth on Buck’s the second they were though the front door, and practically pushed Buck back towards his bedroom. Buck stumbled back breathlessly, flopping down onto the bed when Eddie gave him a little shove.

Buck grinned up at Eddie. “What are we doing?”

"Celebrating," Eddie smirked and pulled his shirt off over his head. 

Buck wasn’t going to argue with that, and he made short work of his own shirt. He followed Eddie’s lead and kicked his shoes off, before finally managing to shimmy out of his jeans. Buck tossed them down off of the bed and winced when he heard his belt buckle slam into the wall. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Eddie leaned down over Buck, his own jeans still clinging onto his hips bones. “Tomorrow Chris gets to come home. Thanks to you and Athena…”

“I just wanted to help.” Buck shrugged.

“You did.” Eddie kissed him again, more tenderly this time. “You did so much for me and Christopher. That video-“

“Athena would have figured something else out if I hadn’t thought of it.”

“Maybe.” Eddie peppered Buck’s neck with more kisses. “But you did. And you really need to learn to accept a thank you.”

Buck laughed. “Is that what this is?”

“In part.” Eddie pulled back, his face hovering just inches above Buck’s. “Mostly I just wanted to kiss you.”

“Mm.” Buck sighed happily. “Well don’t stop on my account.”

"Wasn't planning on it," Eddie smirked and attacked Buck's neck again, drawing a loud moan from Buck. 

Buck blushed. “Sorry.”

“Chris comes back tomorrow remember?” Eddie grinned wider. “For tonight we can be as loud as we want…”

Buck laughed and pulled Eddie back down towards him. He'd never get tired of kissing Eddie. Together Buck and Eddie finished tearing each other's clothes off. Buck licked his lips when Eddie's thick cock smacked down into Buck's and instinctively spread his legs in anticipation. Buck grabbed some of the lube Eddie kept hidden in his bedside table and reached down to start fingering his hole open, only to have Eddie suddenly catch hold of his wrist. Buck looked up at him in confusion. 

"Not this time," Eddie whispered. His pupils were blown wide with lust, and in the dim light of the bedroom, it made his eyes look almost entirely black. Like he was some kind of sex god or demon sent with killer abs and a perfect to despoil Buck. Buck smiled, well, at least more than he already had. The smile slipped from Buck’s lips as Eddie carefully guided Buck’s slicked fingers to his own ass instead.

“I thought you said-“ Eddie silenced Buck with another kiss.

"I don't bottom on camera. It's not something I enjoy as much. But with the right guy… with you…" Eddie smiled and raised his eyebrows in a silent question. 

Buck nodded slowly, and let Eddie slip his finger past the rim of Eddie’s ass. When Eddie was ready Buck added another. Eddie was wrapped warm and tight around Buck’s fingers, and Buck’s cock twitched in anticipation. But Buck made sure to take his time, even after Eddie insisted, he was ready. Buck didn’t know how long it had been since Eddie had bottomed, and Buck wanted to make sure it felt as good for him as Eddie always made Buck feel when he was inside him.

“Buck-“ Eddie groaned as Buck kept working on him with three fingers. “C’mon. You won’t break me.”

Buck slipped his fingers and spread some more lube on his cock, carefully lining himself up with Eddie’s hole. Eddie nodded, and Buck gripped both of his hips, gently pressing the head of his cock up into Eddie.

Eddie gasped a little, and leaned forward, his forehead coming to rest right against Buck’s.

Buck bit back his own moan at the feeling of Eddie squeezed around him so tightly, and fought to keep himself from thrusting too fast. “Y-you okay?” Buck stammered.

“Yeah.” Eddie nodded, sweat dripping down his brow. He smiled, his eyes closed. "Do it, Buck. Keep going."

Buck pushed in further, and by the time he finally bottomed out inside of Eddie, Buck did moan. Eddie kissed him, his tongue diving down into Buck's mouth. Eddie started rocking his hips in a gentle rhythm, fucking himself up and down on Buck’s cock. Buck kept one hand wrapped around Eddie's hip, his other reaching out to try and touch every inch of Eddie's skin. Buck ran his hand down Eddie's chiseled chest, the muscles in his back, Eddie's hair… everything. Being with Eddie like this was so different from their sex on camera. This was intimate, personal. Buck was the only one who would ever get to see the gorgeous faces Eddie made as he worked himself up and down on Buck's cock. Buck couldn't help it, and after a few minutes, he palmed the firm muscles in Eddie's ass and started thrusting his own hips up in time to meet Eddie's. Eddie groaned and pressed his own dick down harder into Buck's abs.

“God Eddie-“ Buck pulled back breathlessly.

Eddie lifted his head up a little, his chocolate eyes swimming with emotion. “I love you.”

Electricity seemed to pump through every inch of Buck’s body. “W-what?”

"I'm sorry if I caught you off guard, or it's too soon…" Eddie gasped a little and leaned down closer to Buck, his lips only a few centimeters above Buck's. "But seeing you, all of you, the things you do for me and Chris… nobody cares like you, Evan Buckley." Eddie smiled weakly. "And-and I know I'm not always great at feelings. You don't have to say anything if-“

Buck crashed his lips against Eddie's and wrapped the other man up in his arms.

“I love you too.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this final chapter has taken so long to post. Things got pretty busy there for me for a little while. Anyways I hope this was worth the wait! Also be sure to check out the notes at the end, I've got two different ideas for Buddis fics that i'm pretty excited about, and I want you guys to help me decide which one to write first. :)

“You guys ready?” Buck asked.

“One second-“ The camera guy adjusted a couple of settings on the lens and Buck’s face suddenly appeared on a monitor next to the camera looking right back at him and letting Buck know exactly what was in the frame. “Okay, we’re good. Ready whenever you are.”

Buck nodded and put on his biggest smile. “Hey, guys! Buck here. I wanted to first thank you guys for all the awesome things you’ve saying. We make series like Firehouse 118 for you guys, so when you love it we really appreciate hearing it.” Buck grinned. “On that note, some of you might have heard already that Firehouse 69 and a bunch of the individual performers from it have been nominated for awards- including yours truly here.” Buck laughed. “So I’ve got to give you guys a big thank you from me personally too. Gotta say I’ve never been to a porn award show before, but I can’t wait to check it out.” Buck rubbed his hands together eagerly. “So, as part of saying thank you, the studio and I wanted to arrange a couple of little surprises for you guys.” Buck wiggled his eyes a little. He hoped that came off sexy and not just weird. “The first is an announcement I think you can all get behind, to commemorate the most award nominations for a 118 series ever and all the great support you guys have given us, the studio’s putting together a special video for Firehouse 69! Buck couldn’t see the chat in the monitor the cameraman had set up, but judging by the big smiles on the studio reps who’d come down to help with Buck’s little announcement video people were loving this.

“As for the second little surprise-“Buck smirked. “Well, you’ll just have to check out the video for that. But I’m supposed to tell you guys it will be available in the 118 web store in another day or two.” Buck laughed. “I uh- promise that will make more sense once you’ve all seen the video.” Buck stood up from the little stool he’d been sitting on, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet with anticipation. Buck was excited to shoot with some of the “Firehouse” guys again. And knowing what the script had planned… “Anyway, I got to go get ready. But I just wanted to say again how grateful we are for all your guy’s support. Buck winked. “Hope you enjoy your surprises.”

The camera guy waited to capture just a few seconds of Buck walking off before he adjusted the camera. “We’re clear.” He looked at something on one of the playback monitors and nodded. “Let’s get set up for our big finale here. Eddie and the other guys are almost ready Buck, just swing by hair and makeup, and maybe wardrobe so they can give you a final once over okay?”

Buck nodded. “Sure.” He was already dressed, wardrobe just had him in some regular clothes for today, but the cameraman was right. Buck had learned pretty quickly that you did not want to tick off the people who made you look good on camera. When Buck had first been starting out making his own videos in his garage he’d failed miserably at some of his first attempts. The 118 crew were all professionals, and Buck doubted they’d do anything to hurt him or the studio even if they were mad, but Buck still wanted them on his good side. Besides, they worked hard too. Making sure they got to double-check Buck’s look before he went back in front of the camera was just the polite thing to do. 

It had been three months since the custody battle with Shannon. Buck found himself thinking back on given Eddie’s plan for the night. For the most part, things had been great since Eddie had gotten full custody fo, Chris. Eddie had formally introduced Buck to Christopher as his boyfriends not long after, and most nights now Buck would head over to the Diaz household after work, staying at least through dinner and sometimes even overnight. Eddie had given Buck a couple of drawers in his bedroom. Buck had been a little nervous about what Christopher would think of the whole situation, he was one of the nicest kids Buck had ever met, but things could have changed when Buck went from being just a work friend to his dad’s boyfriend. Buck needn’t have worried. Of the three of them, Christopher was the most impatient for Buck to move in. Buck still another two months left on the lease for his apartment, but after that Eddie had made it clear he was welcome to move in. With anyone else Buck might have been worried, they were moving too fast, but Buck’s relationship with Eddie had never exactly followed a normal course. Hell, thanks to their jobs they’d had mind-blowing sex before they were even officially together. Buck was a little nervous sure, but mostly he was excited. Buck had gotten Christopher a little calendar and marked the day his lease was up in bright red. Every morning Christopher would put a sticker on the new, counting down one by one. Buck smiled just thinking about it. 

Tonight was going to be something new for Buck though. He’d known there were awards to be won for porn, but this was the first time had ever been invited to any kind of ceremony. 118 Studios had been nominated in dozens of categories, including serval for the Firehouse series, and notably, one for Buck as the industry’s “best new bottom”. His giddiness at being nominated for actual _ porn _ _ awards _ was tempered only by his nervous over the nights _ other _ planned first…

Makeup was pretty full when Buck got there, at least two other big scenes were shooting in other parts of the studio today too. One of the guys gave Buck a quick once over and then ushered him back out of the cramped space. Buck still had some time to kill before the director was ready for him, so he headed down the hall a little ways towards Wardrobe. Carla had already approved Buck’s clothing yesterday, but he was always happy to get a chance to say hi to her. 

“Buckaroo!” Carla’s smiling face poked out of her office. “what brings you by? You haven’t ruined another one of my costumes now have you?”

Buck blushed. “I sat in paint _ one _time. I didn’t know it was wet.”

“Mmhm.” Carla chuckled. “That would be why the sign was there.” Carla winked at him. “So what brings you down here Buck?” Carla asked fondly. “Aren’t you about to shoot your big finale?”

“No- well I mean yeah, we are, but the crew is still finishing setting up.”

Carla frowned and set down a pair of pants she’d been working on. “And?”

Buck shrugged. “And what?

Carla rolled her eyes. “Are you that worried about tonight?”

“It’s a big deal…” Buck said sheepishly. 

“And which part’s that?”

Buck sighed. “You know which part.”

“Relax Buck.” Carla patted his arm reassuringly. “Eddie knows what he’s doing. And besides, I’ll be there the whole time and you best believe I won’t let anything shady go down.”

Buck grinned. “Thanks again for agreeing to this. I know it made Eddie feel a lot better about us going out.”

“Of course.” Carla smiled. “Besides it’s not all for you two. That little boy is an angel and I’ll take all the extra time with him I can get.”

“He likes seeing you too. Anyway-“ Buck’s phone started vibrating, and he fished it out of his pocket. The name of his scene director flashed across the screen. “Oh, well it looks like I’ve got to go, but I’ll see you later tonight!”

Carla waved after him as buck jogged away. “Knock ‘em dead Buckaroo!”

***

Even once Buck got back to set there was still more work to do. The director ran them all through the plan for the scene one final time, and then Buck had to prep himself. It always felt a little funny to Buck to get himself stretched out and ready to shoot and then to put his costume back on. Buck slipped a small plug into his ass that they could take out in between camera shots, but that would help to preserve the illusion of the porn world where that kind of thing never seemed to be needed. Buck smiled to himself as he took up his place outside the firehouse set. People would never believe half of the things they had to do behind the scenes to make the final film look as effortless as it did…

“All right everybody ready?” The director called out. Buck nodded to the camera guy next to him, ready to follow Buck’s progress into the firehouse. “Action!”

Buck walked up to the firehouse door and opened it up. Eddie and the rest of the crew from the actors were standing in the middle of the room, dead center between the two makeshift fire trucks the production team had made up for them. 

“Firefighter Buckley.” Eddie nodded to Buck. 

Buck stood opposite the guys with his legs spread wide and his hands behind his back. “Cap.”

Eddie smiled. “As of today, your probationary assignment to the firehouse is at an end. I think I speak for everyone when I say I’m happy to welcome you in as an official full firefighter with our department.”

“Thank you, sir,” Buck smirked at Eddie, knowing what was coming next. 

“Cap?” Sam spoke up from Eddie’s left. “Seems Buckley is out of his proper uniform.”

“You’re right.” Eddie leered over at Buck. “He should know better than to be in civies. Sam?”

Sam stepped away from the lineup for a second and walked over to one of the firetrucks. He pulled down a folded up uniform and a bag. “Here Cap.”

“Thank you.” Eddie took the clothes and the bag from Sam, and Buck took a half step forward just like the script called for like he was expecting Eddie to hand the stuff right over to him. Eddie pulled the clothes back out of Buck’s reach. “Not so fast rookie.”

“Sir?” Buck gave Eddie his best confused look. 

“You may be an official firefighter now, but you’ve still got to go through the same ritual we al did.” Eddie grinned. “Earn your new duds and all…”

“Oh yeah?” Buck smiled and rolled his shoulders a little bit. “What do I have to do?”

“Get out of your old uniform for starters.” Eddie’s eyes darkened with lust. There were four other guys standing around him, but Buck only had eyes for Eddie. He shivered a little, feeling his pulse speed up under Eddie’s watchful gaze. “Strip.”

Buck bent down to unlace his shoes first and kicked them off far enough that they’d land safely out of the frame of most of the camera angles. He tossed his socks away after them before reaching up to start unbuttoning his shirt. Carla and her staff had put him in a white button-down that helped highlight Buck’s tanned skin a little more for the camera. Buck pulled his arms out of the shirt and let it fall to the ground behind him. Then he unhooked his belt and went to pull down his jeans. 

“Wait just a second…” Sam stepped forward from the line of firefighters and grabbed Buck’s wrist. Before Buck could finish dropping his pants Sam’s deftly pulled the big belt wardrobe had given Buck out of the loops of his jeans. Sam winked at Buck deviously, even though this had all been preplanned. “All right keep going.”

Buck let his jeans fall the rest of the way of the down, exposing the tight blue boxer briefs he was wearing that were just a little too small to be comfortable, but that did a great job of showing off his ass and his bulge. When he was done, Sam grabbed Buck’s wrist again.

“Hands behind your back Buckley.”

Buck brought both his arms back behind him as Sam asked. Without missing a beat Sam looped Buck’s belt around both of his wrists, popping the buckle into place and locking them together just above Buck’s ass.

“Firefighter Buckley isn’t completely naked yet,” Eddie said a little seriously. “Anderson, Strand- why don’t you help him out a there?”

Two more guys broke away from the line up with Eddie and walked over to stand on either side of Buck. Together they each grabbed a side of Buck’s underwear and pulled, tearing away the carefully weakened elastic and shredding the boxers. Buck’s cock bounced up the moment it was free, bobbing in front of him. A stray drop of precum dribbled out of the head, and Eddie smiled up at Buck. 

“You ready to prove yourself here Buck?”

A thrilling race through Buck. The line between Buck and Eddie the actors, and Buck and Eddie the real-life boyfriends were definitely getting blurred here, even if there were a bunch of other guys in the scene with them. Buck nodded eagerly. “Yes sir.”

“Traditionally a new member of the firehouse has to get all of his brothers off…” Eddie smiled and turned towards the bag Sam had grabbed from the truck. “But since you’re such a stud I thought I’d make things a little more interesting. You ready for your surprise Buckley?”

Buck nodded eagerly. “I’m ready sir.”

Eddie reached into the gift bag and pulled out two different items. He held them out in front of him as he stepped closer to Buck, making sure the cameras could get a good look at them both and Buck’s reaction to them. The first item was a simple enough cock ring, but the second… Buck swallowed hard and felt his cock jump in anticipation. 

“Look familiar?” Eddie lifted the big flesh-colored dildo up higher, rubbing the carefully carved head along Buck’s cheek. “It should. I had it made special…”

Buck already knew the answer of course. He’d had to approve the idea when the writers first floated it, and then of course he’d been there for the actual molding. Buck summoned his best shocked expression. “Is- is that-“

“It’s your cock, Buck.” Eddie pulled it back from Buck’s face and ran his hand along the shaft. “We made it during your last twenty-four shift. You didn’t even realize…” Eddie’s eyes were dark with lust and Buck knew he’d been looking forward to this as Buck was. Eddie reached out to grab Buck’s real cock, pressing the cold silicon of the dildo up against it. “I figure this beast gets you in so much trouble, it’s only fitting it should literally _ fuck _ you over…”

On cue, Sam, Anderson, and a few of the other guys carefully guide Buck down to his knees. When Strand’s leg is strategically blocking the camera he slipped the plug out of Buck’s ass, leaving him wide open for what needs to happen next. Eddie leaned down in front of Buck close enough to kiss him. Without saying a word he reached behind Buck and set the Buck-dildo down, suck cup mounting it to the floor. He stared right into Buck’s eyes as he guided his hips backward. 

“What do you say, Buck?” Eddie whispered, just loudly enough for the cameras to pick up. “You’re always bragging about what this thing can do… ready to see what all the fuss is about?”

Buck nodded, his whole body trembling. Buck really can’t put into words exactly how he feels right now. This isn’t something he’d ever imagined doing- fucking himself on a replica of his own cock- but the idea is a bigger turn-on than he ever thought possible. Buck’s been jerking off twice a day ever since the writers came to him with the idea, only stopping this week so he’ll have nice sized cum shot on camera. There’s something weirdly intimate about this whole act, and having Eddie be the one to ease Buck down onto the dildo has his motor going into overdrive. Honestly, it’s a good idea the writers thought to throw a cock ring in the bag too or this whole big finale would be over for Buck embarrassingly quick.

The molded headed of the dildo brushed up against Buck’s ass, and then it’s slowly sinking into him. Buck gasped. This was what his cock felt like. It was his flared head opening him up even widened than the plug. _ His _length still sinking deeper and deeper inside him. Buck always knew he was well hung, but feeling every inch of his own cock entering him really put it all in perspective. If Buck weren’t used to Eddie’s own monster by now he’s now sure he would have been able to handle it.

“Fuck yourself, Buckley.”

Buck’s cock jumped at Eddie’s words, his whole body shuddering as he slowly moved himself up and down the dildo. Buck whimpered when the head rubbed against his prostate, sending waves of pleasure racing through his body. The reality of the whole situation was just too much for Buck. His cock let loose a small blast of precum, and Buck’s widened. He could feel his body tittering on the edge already. It was too much. It was all way too soon. Eddie didn’t have the cock ring ready or- Buck’s whole body trembled as he fought a losing battle not to cum. He looked up at Eddie desperately-

Eddie’s hand clamped down around Buck’s dick, stopping his orgasm before it got past the point of no return. Eddie winked and grinned down at Buck, letting him know he’d realized just how close Buck had gotten. “None of that just yet…”

Cold metal wrapped around his dick as Eddie snapped the cock ring into place. He stood back so the camera could get a better angle on Buck, capturing his flushed and needy cock in all its glory. Eddie chuckled, slipping back into character. 

“You don’t get to cum Buckley until you get off every other member of the house.” Eddie stepped around behind Buck, putting his hands n Buck’s shoulders. “And I better not see those hips stop moving…” Buck just nodded, still struggling to catch his breath after his close call. “Sam-“ Eddie nodded to the man. “You’re up first…”

Sam stepped around in front of Buck, pulling down the front of his firefighter gear so he could get his cock out. Around him, Buck could see the others guys slowly pulling off their shirts, and more than one easing their own pants down a little. It wasn’t really necessary for the scene since Buck was just going to be blowing them all, but the audience like to see as much skin as possible, and Buck wasn’t objecting at getting to enjoy more of his costars’ bodies either. Sam pressed the head of his cock to Buck’s lips, and Eddie gave him a little nudge in the shoulder. Buck started working himself up and down on the dildo again. The pressure to cum was still built up inside of him, but for now, the cock ring was keeping it at bay.

“Suck me.”

Buck opened his mouth and ran his tongue over the warm skin of Sam’s shaft. Sam ran his fingers through Buck’s hair and pushed more of his dick into Buck’s mouth. Buck moaned around the cock, the dildo in his ass driving him crazy. Above him, Sam smirked.

“You’re pretty good at this kid. No wonder the Captain put up with all your crap.” 

Behind Buck, Eddie chuckled. “Best mouth I’ve ever had. He might be a little slut, but I’m not going to object to that so long as we can refocus his energies a bit.” Eddie kept one hand on Buck’s shoulder, theoretically to remind Buck to keep fucking himself. His other hand was more hidden by the other bodies around Buck, and Eddie lowered it a little, rubbing gentle circles into Buck’s skin. Buck would have smiled if his mouth wasn’t so full. The script called for Eddie and the other guys to tease Buck, the idea being this was as much a kind of hazing for him as a celebration of his character’s promotion. Eddie had asked Buck if he was okay with Eddie using some of the lines the writers had made for him given their real-world relationship. As much fun as they usually had filming together Eddie had confessed he was a little worried Buck might not be able to separate the jokes and comment’s Eddie’s character made from the real Eddie. After all, while they were shooting it would be Eddie actually saying them. 

In the end, Buck had blushed and admired to Eddie that he actually kind of _liked _the idea of Eddie teasing him like that. Buck had always been a very flirty and tactile person, and that had led more than a few people to make assumptions about what kind of person Buck was in bed over the years. But the idea of Eddie teasing Buck, and calling him sluttly just felt different. Buck had shown Eddie what it did to him after they had their first read-through, dropping down to suck Eddie off in the parking lot before they went home for the day. Buck and Eddie still hadn’t tried anything like it in the privacy of their own bedroom, but Eddie was more than happy to play it up for buck in the scene. 

Buck pulled out all the stops as he kept sucking Sam, and before long Buck could tell he was getting close. With five guys, six counting Buck himself, they couldn’t take to long on anyone cum shot or the video would go on forever, so most of the guys had been teasing themselves a little before the shoot. The studio wanted the finale to be an explosive final treat for the fans, not a longer marathon session. 

Sam pulled back from Buck, tugging his cock from Buck’s lips and wrapping his hadn’t around it. It didn’t take much from Sam to finish, and after a few quick pumps, he was cumming, shooting his load all over Buck’s chest. 

“Heh-“ Sam whipped the excess spit and cum from dick off on Buck’s cheek and patted his head. “Not bad rookie.” He winked. “I’m looking forward to having you around here permanently.”

Buck didn’t say anything, still working himself up and down on the dildo molded from his own cock. 

“Anderson.” Eddie gestured for the guy to step up. 

A quick look and a nod from Anderson were all the warning Buck got before another cock was shoved down his throat. Anderson wasn’t as big as Eddie, or even Sam, but he was pretty thick, making Buck have to hold his jaw open even wider as Anderson grabbed his head and started fucking his mouth. Buck groaned, his hips were starting to lose any sense of rhythm. He shuddered as his body tried to cum again, but the cock ring was still doing its job. Buck’s dick was flushed red and dribbling precum still from its slit. It bounced around wildly in front of Buck as he rode the dildo, slapping against his thighs. Out of the corner of his eye, Buck could see Strand and Bennet jerking off, both their cocks aimed squarely at Buck’s face. He couldn’t see it with Eddie standing behind him but could feel the solid pressure of Eddie’s length pressed against the back of his head. Eddie was almost as hard as Buck was. 

Anderson kept a fast pace, his balls bouncing off of Buck’s chin with each of his thrusts, and letting Buck stay focused on containing to work himself over on the dildo. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate. Buck’s body was ready to explode, but he knew it wasn’t time for that yet. 

“Keep going, Buckley,” Eddie said firmly. “Show your new brothers in arms what you’re good for…”

Anderson didn’t last much longer. Two minutes later he erupted down Buck’s throat, flooding his mouth with what buck had to guess was at least several days worth of cum. Anderson sighed happily when he finished and pulled his dick out from Buck’s mouth. 

“Let me see.” Anderson hooked one of his fingers under Buck’s lip, pulling his mouth open again so that Anderson and the camera behind him could get a good view of cum swimming around in Buck’s mouth. A few stray drops leaked out where Anderson had a hold of Buck’s lip, dribbling down Buck’s chin. Anderson smiled wide. “Swallow it.”

Buck and the studio had worked out all the details of this ahead fo time, making sure that everything was safe and that Buck was actually okay with doing this on camera. Even so, it was a strange feeling swallowing another man’s load while his boyfriend was literally standing right behind him. Eddie’s grip on Buck’s shoulder tightened just a little as if to remind Buck who he really belonged to. Buck smiled and swallowed. Then he opened his mouth wide to show the camera he’d really done it. 

That was Bennet and Strand’s cue, and aiming their dicks at Buck they came one after the other. A few drops actually landed on Buck’s tongue, but the majority of their cum blasted Buck’s face from both sides. Strand’s landed right around Buck’s right cheek, but Bennet had aimed higher, landing his load right along Buck’s left eyebrow where it proceeded to slowly drip down Buck’s face. 

A warm feeling rushed through Buck’s whole body. He could only imagine what he must look like right now. If Eddie’s rock hard cock was anything to go by Buck must have looked pretty hot. Buck didn’t have time to fully enjoy it right now though. His whole body seemed to be slowly becoming putty, his muscles losing the fight to keep working one by one as the dildo in ass ravaged Buck with pleasure. It was a good thing he was already sitting down on the floor or e probably would have fallen over a long time ago. He was less riding the dildo now and more moving his hips back and forth on it, rubbing the silicone head of his replica cock against his prostate. Buck would have to pull up the video later once it was online to really appreciate what he must look like. 

Buck was a whimpering mess when Eddie finally stepped around in front of him. Eddie’s cock was almost as flushed as Buck. Buck couldn’t help but admire his willpower, the only thing keeping Buck from humming at this point was the cock ring, but Eddie had himself back while all the other guys had their turn with Buck on sheer will power alone. Buck looked up at Eddie and for a minute it was like everything else fell away and it was just the two of them. No co-stars, no cameras, just Buck and the look of pure adoration Eddie was giving him.

“You ready Buck?” Eddie asked. Buck whined, low in his throat, dignity be damned. _ Buck. _ Eddie was deliberately using the name Buck actually went by. Eddie’s hand hadn’t stopped moving on his cock since he’d moved around Buck, and now Buck leaned forward closer to it eagerly. He tried to swallow Eddie, but Eddie just ran his cock around Buck’s lips instead, trailing the thick head of his cock through the other guys’ cum. Eddie smiled. “I _ said _ are you ready firefighter?”

Buck nodded eagerly, his mouth open wide. “Yes, Cap. Please. I need it. I need-“

Eddie’s brown eyes were almost black with lust and the love Buck knew the man felt for him. “I know exactly what you need.” 

Eddie aimed his cock right at Buck’s open mouth, the first few shots firing straight to the back of Buck’s throat. The next Eddie aimed at Buck’s face. Buck gasped, the sheer volume of cum Eddie was shooting at him a little overwhelming- but in the best possible way. It was like Eddie was determined to wash off all the evidence of the other guys’ loads landing on Buck with his own torrent of cum. When Eddie was finally satisfied with that he moved further down, letting a few weaker shots paint over Sam’s cum on Buck’s pecs. The last few dribbles from Eddie’s cock leaked out onto his hand. He held it out for Buck. Buck wrapped his mouth around Eddie’s thumb and suck it clean like he was a damn vacuum. Each tiny bump of the dildo against his prostate was making his tremble now. It was so good, but it was all becoming too much. Buck needed to cum. He needed-

Eddie pulled his hand out of Buck’s mouth and reached to grip his chin, tilting it up so Buck was looking Eddie in the eye. “Lay back.”

Buck collapsed down onto his back bonelessly, the dildo slipping out of his gaping hole with a wet smack. Buck whimpered. Eddie leaned down over him and picked the dildo up. He ran the silicone copy along the original, tormenting Buck’s overwhelmed cock. “Do you want to cum Buck?”

Buck nodded, almost incoherently. “Yes. Please-“

Eddie reached down to unfasten the cock ring, and before it was even completely off Buck was cumming. He groaned, gasping and writhing around on the floor as he was finally allowed release. Buck’s eyes rolled back in his head, and for a minute Buck lost himself in the most powerful orgasm of his life. When he finally came back and regained some coherence, he saw Edie leaning over him. Eddie was smiling wide, and rubbing little circles into Buck’s chest again. 

“Seems like somebody enjoyed themselves.”

Buck nodded absently. The cameras were all turned off, and all around him, the crew was breaking things down. Buck saw Eddie was wearing a robe and caught sight of a couple of the other guys in similar get up a ways away. Buck hadn’t even realized when the scene ended. Buck nodded again. “Yeah.” His voice felt a little shaky, and Buck had a feeling he might be a little sore in spots tomorrow, but I had totally been worth it. 

Eddie chuckled and helped Buck sit up. He was still holding the Buck-dildo in his other hand. “We might have to get one of these for our own purposes.”

“Ask the web store guys.” Buck smiled. “Personally I want to see them make an Eddie one…”

“Oh yeah?” Eddie chuckled. “We’ll see.” He slipped a hand under Buck’s arm and pulled him up the rest of the way. “C’mon. Let’s go get you cleaned up. We’ve got a big night tonight remember?

Buck smiled contentedly, any worries feeling miles away. 

***

“Are you going to wear a tie?” Buck called out. 

Eddie snorted a little way down the hall. “No.”

Buck starred back at his reflection in the mirror on Eddie’s dresser and frowned. He was wearing a nice blue sports coat over a white button-down, and jeans. He fiddled with the tie he’d brought absently. Would it be too much? Or was what he had on not enough? What kind of things were you supposed to wear to a porn awards show? Buck was about to pull out his phone and try and do some quick googling when Eddie stepped into the room. He paused in the doorway, leaning up against the frame and giving Buck a knowing look. 

Buck smiled. “What?”

“You were about to freak out a little weren’t you?”

“No…” Buck said sheepishly. He sighed, and Eddie chuckled. “You’ve been to some of these things before right? Are you sure what I’m wearing will look okay?”

“I told you I’ve never actually gone to this in person before. I was trying to keep things on the down-low remember?”

“So what do you think-“

“Relax.” Eddie walked over to Buck and straighten his jacket up. “People wear all kinds of stuff to these things. We’re porn stars, Buck.” Eddie smiled. “There’s not much you could wear that would shock people.”

“So what, I should go get some ass-less chaps or something?”

Eddie coughed and glanced over his shoulder. “Little ears Buck.”

Buck grinned. “He’s down in his room watching TV.”

“Right… Well uh, I certainly wouldn’t object to the chaps… but I think I’d prefer to keep them for personal use if you got them…” Eddie’s hand ran down Buck’s back, settling atop his ass and giving it a little squeeze. “Enjoy the best new bottom in the business…”

“I haven’t won yet.” 

Eddie smirked. “You already have my vote.” He squeezed Buck’s cheeks again. “You sore at all from this morning?”

“Nah.” Buck shook his head, his eyes glinting mischievously. “But if you’re feeling guilty you can make it up to me once we get back home-“

The sound of the doorbell ringing quickly killed Buck’s libido. Eddie stepped out of the bedroom and glanced outside. 

“Is that Carla?” Buck asked, tossing his tie back onto the dresser. He didn’t feel like wearing it if he didn’t have to. 

“No.” Eddie took a deep breath and went to go open the door. Buck quickly finished buttoning his shirt so he could join him. Buck fought to keep his mouth shut when Eddie’s ex-wife stepped inside. She glanced nervously between Eddie and Buck. 

“Hi…”

Eddie nodded a little stiffly. “Hi, Shannon.”

“Is he-“

Christopher practically bounced into the room. “Mom!”

“Christopher!” Shannon pulled him into a quick hug. “How are you?”

“Great! I’m watching Star Wars! Buck says it’s a classic.” Christopher smiled up at Buck, and Buck’s heart melted. “Have you seen it?” Christopher’s eyes snapped back to Shannon with an energy only a little kid could muster. Buck silently wondered if it would be petty to sneak Christopher some extra sugar before they went out. 

“I haven’t seen it in a long time.” Shannon smiled. “Can I watch with you?”

“Sure!” Christopher nodded eagerly. “We can-“ He broke off when the front door opened again. “Carla!”

“Hello, little man!” Carla beamed down at Christopher. “You didn’t think I was going to miss being a part of this did you?” Her arms were stuffed full of bags, and as she set them down on Eddie’s kitchen table she reached inside one of them to pull something out. “Now a little birdie told me we were into Star Wars now…” Christopher nodded. “Well, how would you like your own costume hm?” Carla unfolded the package she’d pulled out to reveal what looked like a hand-sewn outfit identical to the one Luke wore in the first Star Wars movie. Christopher’s eyes exploded wide, and he grinned from ear to ear.

“Can I go put it on now?”

“Of course!” Carla chuckled and passed it over to him. “You’ll just have to be careful to keep it clean when we eat dinner.”

“I know!” Christopher was already booking it down the hall to his room so he could change. 

Eddie shook his head as he watched him go, grinning. “Thanks again for doing this Carla.”

Carla smacked Eddie’s chest gently. “I told you, you don’t have to keep thanking me. I love spending time with that boy.” Carla took a step back and patted Shannon on the shoulder. “We’re all going to have a lovely time. You two can go ahead and go.”

Eddie nodded, his eyes meeting Shannon’s. Buck watched the whole exchange. Buck fully supported Eddie slowly reintroducing Shannon into Chris’s life. But it would still be a while before either Eddie or Buck fully trusted her, which was why having Carla over too was such a blessing. Even if it did make things a little awkward…

“Thank you, Eddie. For doing this.” Shannon smiled weakly. “I promise you, you won’t regret it.”

“I know,” Eddie said seriously. Buck knew if somehow something did happen to make Eddie regret giving Shannon even this little access to Christopher he’d shut her out completely. 

“Now go,” Carla said warmly. “Go win some awards and enjoy your night off.”

Eddie grabbed the keys to his truck and Buck followed him outside. They were both pretty quiet as the drove the awards ceremony. Buck knew a part of Eddie was worried about leaving Shannon with Chris even with Carla there as a buffer. Buck found Eddie’s hand over the gearshift and pulled it into his own, giving it a little squeeze. 

“He’ll be fine.”

“I know.” Eddie smiled and pulled their hands up so he could give a quick kiss to Buck’s knuckles. 

Buck was a bit taken aback when they arrived. Eddie parked the truck a little ways away from the building, and together the two of them walked up. There were some cameras set up outside by the entrance, and as Buck got closer he recognized some of the faces beside them as porn bloggers, interviewing people as the headed inside almost like a red carpet for some fancy primmer. Buck grinned. 

“Is it always like this?”

Eddie snorted. “Of course you’d get excited by all this…”

“Of course! This is awesome.” Buck grinned wider as one of the bloggers came up to him.

“Buck right?” The woman smiled. “Tonight could be a big night for you.”

“Yeah.” Buck nodded. “We’ll see I guess.”

“Any truth to the rumor 118 is putting out a special final Firehouse video as a thank you to the fans?”

Buck smirked. “There might be… I’ll just say fans will probably want to check out the site this Friday…”

“Mmm…” The blogger pulled the microphone back towards her and fanned her face. “If it’s anything like you other videos I can’t wait. You two have amazing chemistry.”

“Well-“ Buck looped an arm around Eddie’s shoulders and pulled him a little closer. “It’s pretty easy this guy is your scene partner.”

“I bet.” The woman smiled over at Eddie. “Word on the street is that you two might be doing some hooking up off-camera too. Is that right?”

Eddie frowned a little, but Buck jumped in first. “Oh, it’s more than just a little hooking up. Best boyfriend I ever had right here.” Buck leaned in a little closer to the blower and her camera, giving them a conspiratorial look. “And I got to say… as hot as is on camera, it’s got nothing on him in the actual bedroom.” Buck grinned wider. “But those videos- if they exist that is- are for my eyes only.”

The woman laughed. “Uhh you’re just trying to kill me here aren’t you?” She shook her head. “Well, I’m sure your fans will enjoying picturing that as much as I did. But speaking about the camera, what’s next for you guys now that the Firehouse series is ending? Any ideas on what projects might be coming up for the studio, or things you’d like to see?”

“They don’t tell us much,” Eddie said simply. “And what they do we really can’t talk about…”

The woman nodded a little disappointedly. “That makes sense…”

“Personally, I’m trying to lobby for something western related,” Buck said with a smirk. He leaned in to kiss Eddie’s cheek. “Can you imagine this guy in cowboy get up?”

The blogger laughed. “I think we’d all enjoy that…”

Buck grinned back at her and felt Eddie’s arm tugging him away before she could ask them both any more questions. The blogger latched onto a new arrival pretty quickly.

“What was that about?” Buck asked.

Eddie stared at him, his dark eyes smoldering in the low light. “I always hate doing those interviews…”

Buck smiled. “Well, now you have me to help you out.”

Eddie kissed Buck, and Buck could feel his blood start racing. He pulled back reluctantly.

“If you keep kissing me like that I’m gonna start doing things that aren’t appropriate in public.” Buck winked. “Even if we are at a porn awards show.”

Eddie laughed. “They probably just film it, treat like some kind of live show…”

“Still…” Buck chuckled. “Better not.”

“So,” Eddie wrapped his arm around Buck’s waist and started walking towards the building again. “Cowboys huh?”

“What do you say?” Buck asked. “Think I could convince Carla and Bobby to go for it?”

“If anyone can, it’s you.” Eddie leaned closer to whisper in Buck’s ear. “And like I said, I _ really _wouldn’t mind seeing you in a pair of assless chaps…”

Buck burst out laughing. Even a few months ago Buck would have had trouble imagining his life could be this perfect. A happy warmth swelled up in Buck’s chest and leaned into Eddie’s touch. “I love you.”

Eddie squeezed Buck closer, and Buck felt all the things he and Eddie had fought to build together in that touch. He smiled wider and felt Eddie’s lips brushing the back of his neck. 

“I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those interested, the first story idea would be a super hero AU with the guys, and the second would be more of a fairy tale AU, based a bit on Beauty and the Beast but with some differences thrown in too. I fully intend to write both of these, but let me know in the comments if there's one you guys are more excited about seeing first.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be Buck getting the tour of 118 from Maddie, and the shooting of Buck's new solo video now that he's signed on.


End file.
